


The Black Rose (A Lesbian Werewolf Story)

by Redkarma16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Play, Character Death, Dark, Demons, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing Girls, Girls in Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Hell, Hell Hounds, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinda Incest Not Really, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Queen - Freeform, Queen of Hell, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sibling Rivalry, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underworld, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkarma16/pseuds/Redkarma16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexis meets a mysterious woman at a maskedball, the girls drawn to the woman right away. What she doesn't know is she's being hunted and not by humans, what will happen when she finds out who this woman really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is my first fandom, I've been writing stories all my life. My buddie happen to see this one and thought I should share...so here I am. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it was much as I did writing it. 
> 
> I have more but I thought I'd test the waters with this one first, let me know what you think! 
> 
> ~Red

                      Lillie's story

 

Lillie ran her fingers through the red stands that rest on her shoulder, she smiled softly closing her eyes. She remembered back to the being, the first night she met Lex, it was at a masked ball at the girls house. Lex was dressed as little red riding hood, this made Lillie smirk a little.

Lex was huddled in the corner near the fruit punch, head leaning against the wall. Lillie was in a black pin suit with her lucky purple tie on. She wore a gray wolf mask over her face, she walked up to Lex sliding the mask up.

"Don't you want to dance?" Lex looked up smiling shaking her head lightly. "I never learned, funny huh? My dad has these every year and I've never touched the dance floor." Lillie offered her hand, "Well then, let's change that." She smirked with a wink as she pulled Lex up, her arm wrapping around the redheads waist. "I promise I'll be gentle", Lillie grinned watching the smaller girl trying not to blush.

Lex followed Lillie to the middle of the room, the older girl draped Lex's arms over her shoulders before wrapping her hands around the girls waist once more. Lillie shivered a little, she could feel Lex's breath on her neck as she pulled the younger girl into her. She then leaned down whispering into Lex's ear "Just follow my lead." Lex's arms wrapped a little tighter around Lillie's shoulders as the older girl pressed her body closer to Lex's as she started swaying her hips lightly back and forth.

The room seem to fade away, all Lillie could feel was the redheads heartbeat. She rested her head against Lex's shoulder, she smelled like lavender, the dark hair girl loved the way Lex's head fit perfectly against her shoulder. While her head rested on Lillie's shoulder the girl whispered "I've never seen you before." Lillie licked her lips, "I'm visiting family, I over heard there where to be a ball. So I had to come and see." Lex heartbeat started to race a little faster against Lillies chest, "I'm glad you did, my name is Lexis."

Lillie pulled away a little, taking one of Lex's hands, the woman pressed her lips softly on Lex's fingers. "Please to meet you Red, I'm Lillie." There eyes met, Lex traced Lillie's face with her eyes. Cheeks slightly red.

The door opened across the room making Lillie pull her eyes away from the redhead. There was Allistaire, grinning. Lillie froze, she looked back down at Lex. "I'd hate to leave you Red, but I must go now." Lex smiled softly a look of hurt flashed across her face then disappeared. "Okay, goodnight Lillie. Thank you for the dance." She leaned up kissing Lillie's cheek, then turned around, walking back into the crowd.

Lillie made her way over to her brother, he was clapping. "See your a natural. She will be easy." Lillie could still feel Lex's lips on her cheek and smell lavender on her skin. She half smiled "Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close, "All you have to do is make her trust you, then kill her, got it?" She nodded, as he patted her back. "Good girl, C'mon dinners ready." There was blood dripping down the corner of his mouth as he smiled.

\---

Something was different about this one, it was usually easy for her. She charmed a girl then when they trusted her enough, she kill them. It wasn't for a thrill or for sport. Lillie twisted a part of her shirt around her finger playing with it deep in thought.

She was cursed, she was something she wasn't proud of. Native Americans called them Rugaru. A human who can shape shift into a wolf. That's not the part that was shameful, it was the part where they only had taste for human flesh. Lillie looked up to the stars, black stands of hair falling away from her face. She watched the moon, she swore to herself a long time ago she'd never fall in love.

Allistaire says " _Falling for a human is like playing with your food, you just end up eating it when it's no longer entertaining_." None of the girls in her pack really drew her attention, she huffed, she's been there longer then any of them. Syria took her at age 23 back in 1485.

Her family was dying of the sweating sickness, she was the eldest child, there for she tend to her mother, father, and brother. She first hated Syria for stealing her life, but then Syria grew on her. Syria was now her family, her mother, best friend. Syria once told her _"Be careful who you pick. For once you find your mate, your souls are bound, that is your mate for the rest of your existence."_

Lille closed her eyes, breathing in the nights air. "Lilith what are you doing?" Asked a soft voice, she opened her eyes to meet red, "Trying to remember why I'm here." Syria chuckled sitting down next to Lillie, "Did Allistaire say something to upset you? Do I have to give him a lashing?" Lillie laughed lightly "No Dom, I'm just putting to much into nothing as per-usual." Syria raised her eyebrows "Ah, it's a girl." Lillies violet eyes met Syria's once more, "Possibly, but nothing ever comes of it." Syria sighed as she nodded then stood up turning to leave "Goodnight Lilith."

\---

The next three weeks Lillie found a reason to be around Lex, they would go for walks, sit under the stars, Lillie showed Lex her secret hiding spot near the lake it was the best place to watch fireflies.

One night Lex invited Lillie over for dinner, Lillie actually cared what Lex thought of her. Century's of experience and the redhead made her nervous, this was new.

Lillie picked out some black roses from her garden, then made her way to Lex's. As Lille knocked on the door, roses behind her back the redhead swung it open. Lex smiled as she invited her in, Lillie presented the roses as the other girl went to hug her.

"Oh, wow. These are beautiful. What dose the black represent?" The redhead asked as she put them into a vase, taking one out smelling it as they sat down on the couch. "Well depends, some say eternal love, others say eternal life. The black rose has a longer lifespan then any other rose." Lillie smirked resting her arm across the couch. Lex scooted closer to the other girl, facing her, legs crossed.

"Well I'd say eternal love, sounds more romantic." She smiled at herself brushing the tip of a petal against her lower lip. Lillie gulped, watching the rose brush back and forth against the younger girls lip. "I'm not much of a cook but I thought I'd make some lasagna but that didn't work out as plan." Lex looked down. "So..I ordered some Chinese." She looked back up laughing scratching the back of her head.

Lillie smirked, Lex looked cute being awkward and nervous. The dark hair girl brushed Lex's hair behind her ear, "It doesn't bother me Red." Her eyes caught Lex's, they where beautiful. They where a light blue almost gray. Her eyes traveled down to the smaller girls lips. They were a soft pink, Lillie caught herself.

She realized she was leaning in closer to Lex, her eyes looked back up at Lex's blown pupils. Her hand reached up to Lex cheek "You have a piece of hair...on your cheek." She lightly brushed her finger down the redheads cheek then pulled away slowly.

Lexs cheeks where a bright red, "Oh, thank you." The air became thick, Lillie was about to say something when the doorbell ring. "There's the food.." The younger girl eyes flicked to Lillie's lips. "I'll be right back." Lex jumped up as fast as she could grabbing some money off the table before heading for the door.

Lillies heart was racing, she hated herself. She wanted to kiss Lex. But was it because she felt it, or was it just apart of the game she was bred to play. She really liked the girl and that alone scared her. She didn't want to hurt her. Lex came back with a huge brown bag, sodas tucked under her arm.

"So I didn't know what you liked so I got rice and sweet and sour chicken, everyone loves sweet and sour chicken." Lillie smiled helping the redhead set up, once settle Lex handed Lillie a root beer as there fingers brushed the older girl thought her heart would explode. "Ok so, what where you going to say?" Violet eyes met blue "Oh, it's nothing of importance. I was just going to say l will be gone the next two weeks. Heading up north with family. It's a thing we do every month for two weeks."

Lex slumped back, sipping on her soda. She then placed it in her lap as she stated to played with it, circling a finger around the edge. "Awesome, is it like a hunting trip?" Lillie nodded, "Yeah, you could say that." Lex didn't realize she cut her finger on her can till she looked down "Damn it, you think I'd learn the first one hundred times." She was holding her finger trying to find a napkin. "Let me see it, I'll kiss it better."

Lillie grabbed the girls finger pressing it against her mouth, kissing it. Then slid the tip of it into her mouth. She sucked on the redheads finger, the warmth of her tongue brushed across it. Then sucked on it once more. Her eyes staring at Lex. Slowly the older girl pulled her finger out, kissing the cut once more. "They say saliva stops the bleeding, it's a natural cure."

A sly smile broke off the woman's lips, "You okay, Red?" Lexs been staring at Lillie's lips for the last few seconds mouth slightly parted. Her eyes fluttered a few times "What?" The redhead could feel her face burning up, her breath was caught in her throat. She stutter a little, "Y-yep, I'm good. Very good. Thank y-you." She grabbed for a cigarette off the table, hand shaking. Lillie grabbed the lighter before the girl could. "Let me." Lex bent over as Lille light her cigarette, the dark hair girl could see desire in Lex's eyes. "I should get going, it's getting late." Lex smiled sadly, "Yeah, of course. I'll see you later, right?" Lillie kissed Lex's cheek breathing her in before she got up to leave "I promise Red. I will see you again."

 


	2. When She Comes Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated, Lillie goes hunting with her family, and Lex has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos guys! It really helps. :)
> 
> Warning: Mild-reference To Sexual Abuse 
> 
> (Also some smut to make up for it...lol)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Red

 

Next two weeks she was hunting, whether she liked it or not she needed to eat. She would hunt down killers and criminals. People no one cared about or would miss, she wasn't sick like the boys, they take anyone. Make a game out of it, hunt them, torchered them, then kill them. Every once in awhile Allistaire had her charm a girl because he believed they had strong spirits that would empower him by eating their flesh. He would say their meat was more tender and their blood was sweeter. She shook the thoughts of seeing Allistaire tarring away at the redheads flesh with lust filled eyes while laughing as she screamed. Not her, anyone but her. Lille was done with the game. Done with Allistaire. No more games.

Lillie sat down by the water, feet dangling in the lake. She could still taste blood on her lips from her last victim, Allistaire sat down next to her. She could hear screaming echoing from the woods behind her between laughs, it made her blood run cold "After all these years, you still hate the sound of agony? It should be thrilling, make your blood pump. Make your fangs ache with lust for blood." He purred. She looked over to him, his chin was stained in blood. "And your still a messy eater, who plays with his food."

He laughed, "How's little Ms. Riding hood doing? Is she almost ready to harvest?" There was a gleam in his eyes, Lillie clench her jaw, trying to stay clam as she looked back to the lake to focus "She's never around, the annoying little brat. I am having issues with her, I'm getting bored. She not worth it Alli, I'm done wasting my time with that flesh." She spat.

He thought about it for a second "Pitty, I really wanted to taste her. She looked so juicy." He moaned out "To sink my fangs into her flesh, ripping it, drinking her blood as she screams as my rock hard cock fucks the living shit out of her.." He snickers "Literally...but a boy can dream can't he?" Lille felt sick to her stomach, she kept telling herself mentally to clam down but her body betrayed her as she started to shake at the images he burned into her head.

Luke called the younger boy back before she could speak, he smirked as he dragged his tounge across his lips "Food's ready." Once he was gone she felt her body relax. She was holding her fists so tight she dug her nails into her palms, leaving half moons in her skin. She hated talking about Lex like that, to know she was apart of a game she never asked to be apart of. But if it's was the only way to keep the girl safe so be it. She laid down on the grass arms resting behind her head, thinking about a certain redhead. This was the same moon the younger girl was looking at right now, that thought comfort the dark hair girl as she fell asleep to the sound of crickets.

\---

She woke up to screaming, first thought was Allistaire was torchering some poor soul out of boredom. But it sounded more like Syria after she started to listen closer. She jumped up racing for the woods, listening to the woman's cry for her. Her heart jumped as she whispered "Hold on Dom, I'm coming. Please be okay.."

In the middle of the woods was Syria, Allistaire, Luke, and Rowland. Rowland was laying on the ground, arrow in his chest, Luke was kneeling behind him cradling the curly hair boy trying to stop the bleeding, Allistaire was standing in front of them blocking the boys from the shooter ready to rip the mans throat out. Hearing the young pup behind Allistaire whimpering broke Lillie's heart.

  
Syria was in between Allistaire and the shooter, her hand resting on Allistaire chest holding him back as he snarled death threats to the hunter. Only Syria saw Lillie coming, the woman smirked a little for Lille was the best hunter in the pack. She was strong, fast, silent, Lillie didn't like killing people, but it was in her blood. At this moment it was either the hunter or her family and she was not going to lose anyone else. She lost to much already.

She made her way from tree to tree watching the hunter as his was reloading his bow getting ready to shoot once more, she growled as she jumped on the mans back, grabbing him from behind, putting him into a head lock as her legs wrapped around his torso, pulling her weight back making his body fall into hers, as she felt gravy take over she dug her fangs into his pause point ripping out his throat, hand covered his muffled screams as he fumbled for his knife while in midair, he aimed for her side as they hit the ground. She grunted out in pain as she snapped his neck. He's limp body pinned her body down she was to weak to move him, as she watch the sky she shut her eyes tight. This is what she was, a killer.

Allistaire rushed over to Rowland as Syria was at Lillie's side in a blink of an eye. "Lilith are you hurt?" Feeling the warmth of her own blood pooling against her shirt she nodded, "He got me on the way down." She choked out wheezing from the weight of the man on top of her. Syria yanked the dead corpse off of Lillie with one arm, swigging him into near by tree. She then kneeled down in front of the girl checking her over. "Your bleeding rapidly darling, we need to rush you back." Syria carefully swooped the dark hair girl off the ground and into her arms bridal stye before rushing off.

\---

As Lille woke up she felt weight on her arm. The dark hair girl looked to her side, Syria was sitting next to her bed holding her hand. The women's head rested on her arm eyes closed. "Dom?" She whispered as Syria smiled softly looking up, "Hello beautiful, you've been a sleep for a few days now. Welcome back." Syria sat up straight stretching her limbs before tilting her head to the side a smirk spreading across her lips, "Who's is Lexis? You've been mumbling her name." Lillies heart jumped, "Oh, no one really. Just um...a girl I met." Syria grinned standing up, "Well, I'm going to go check on Rowland now. He's been recovering from the surgery." Lille grabbed Syrias hand tugging her back gently to the bed, "Wait.." Syria sat back down eyebrow arched, "Yes darlin?"

Lille looked down, "I found my mate, but I-I don't know if she will accept me..." Syria's smile was warm "There's the truth, finally. You can't hide from me forever love." The woman frowned a little troubled by the younger girls words "Well if she doesn't accept then she's not worth it and completely insane..." Lillie laughed she adored the women next to her "Of course you'd say that Dom.." Lille sighed scared to look at the blonde woman in the eyes. "There's more to it though..." Syria raised a arched eyebrow "Do tell child." Lille took a big breath in. "She's not from a tribe, she's flesh..." Lille closed her eyes tight. "It wasn't suppose to happen, I-It wasn't intentional. It just happened, she doesn't even know how I feel...maybe if I push her away..." She felt Syrias hand over hers tighten, "Breathe love." Lille stopped. "Sorry..."

Syria moved into the bed sliding in on Lillie's left side before kissing the girls forehead, "I fell for flesh, he will alway be my mate. No one can ever change that. Not even Allistaire. You fall for who you're heart wants. It be like telling your lungs to stop breathing. It's impossible."

Lille started to sob burying her head into the blonde neck "Allistaire wants to eat her...h-he wants me to kill her.." Lille felt Syria's arms wrap tightly around her shaking body, the older woman rocked her back and forth slowly humming. Her voice was soft as she murmured into the younger girls hair, "It still doesn't matter. You love her, if she feels the same then do it. Forget about Allistaire, let me handle him. I am older and more powerful then him." Lille laid in Syria's arms as sleep started to take hold of her seeing two blue eyes looking back at her.

\---

Lille knocked on the redheads door hoping it wasn't to early but she couldn't wait any longer, a sleepy Lex opened the door slowly rubbing her eyes looking up to see Lille. The older women grinned looking down, "Hello Red." Lex automatically hugged Lille, her arms wrapped tight around her torso. Lille wince a little before pushing the pain into the back of her mind resting her head on the girls shoulder.

Lex pulled the older girl in closer muffling into her shirt breathing it in "When did you get back?" The dark hair girl breathe in the scent that was Lex, "Last night, you where the first person I thought of." Lex had completely forgot they where standing in her front doorway. Lille giggled whispering in the girls ear "May I come in?" The shorter girl looked up, then looked behind Lille "Oh..sorry, of course! Please come in."

Once Lille was inside Lex shut the door before shuffling towards the living room, Lillie's eyes raked over the girls body as she left, all she was wearing was a tight white tank top and boy shorts. Lille followed her to the couch, Lex kept apologizing for the mess as she moved somethings around. The T.V was playing The Phantom Of The Opera in the background. Lex then crawled back onto the couch making room for Lille, patting the spot next to her. "I love this movie, it's one of my favorites." Lille looked behind them as she sat down by the small girl, the redhead still had the black roses on her kitchen table.

This made her smile, she looked back, the girl was wrapped up in a blanket trying not to shiver holding the blanket close. "If you're cold. I can warm you up." Lille chuckled as the frozen girl moved over sliding into her lap right away, legs resting across Lillie's, her head rested upon the older girls shoulder. Lille used her arm to support the smaller girls back. The younger women was light, she seemed almost to fragile in her arms which made Lille want to protect her even more.

\---

She watched Lex as she leaned over grabbing a handful of popcorn from the coffee tabe, eating a few pieces out of her palm. "Do you want some?" The girl looked up holding her hand out offering some.

Lille shook her head thinking to herself how cute the small girl was, "No, thank you. I've already ate." The tip of Lille's thumb brushed across Lex's lower lip, removing some salt left over from the popcorn. A smile broke from Lille's lips as she felt the girls body lightly shake from her touch. Her hand itched to touch the girl more.

Lillie let her hand gently trace the outline of Lex's jaw, eyes focusing on the redheads lips. Her heart started to move faster, air becoming thick as her eyes never left the other girls lips. The older women slowly leaned in closer, her fingers running through the back of Lex's hair, a soft moan left the small girls lips as Lille lightly tugged on the girls hair expositing her throat. Lex's skin was soft. She wanted to breathe every part of the redhead in. She wanted it to be slow, to enjoy every moment, watch every reaction.

Lex's eyes watched the woman's every movement, pupils full blown filled with lust and desire. Lips hovered over the girls throat making her way slowly to the nape of the younger women's neck. Her free hand slowly brushed away the strap of Lexs tank top pushing it to the side, baring the redheads shoulder to the dark hair girl. She could feel the heat rise off Lex's neck, she had to restrain a low growl from leaving her throat.

Lillies breathing became sharp, voice deep and more husky then usual as she breathed out the words against the short girls neck. "May I..?" She felt the redhead lean up a little, her lips near Lillie's ear, breathing hard, "Please...Lille I need you.." The older woman groaned closing her eyes tight, she loved the way Lex's voice sounded.

She shifted her body, sliding Lex underneath her, Lillie's hips straddle each sides of the redhead, her body fit perfectly. Her lips never broke from the other girls neck. She could feel Lex's heart pounding against her own as she sucked and nipped at the woman's throat. The older woman lightly dragged her tongue across the shivering girls shoulder, she tasted sweet, Lille let her fingerstips trace across Lex's collarbone. The younger girl arched her body up, Lille growled softly pressing her body against Lex's pinning the smaller girl to the couch.

She pulled her lips away leaning up a little looking at the woman under her trying to read the girls eyes, she didn't want to push her. Lex was biting at the side of her lip as Lille brushed the hair out of the other girls face. "Tell me if you want me to stop..."

Lex's hand grabbed the top of Lillies tie pulling her down into a deep kiss missing the contact of the older girls body. Lille moaned against the young woman's mouth, taking it all in, her hand slid behind Lex's head, supporting her neck. Lex's held on tight to the purple tie as Lillie's free hand found Lex's intertwining their fingers before pining it above her head, the redheads body became alive bucking her hips up, Lille moaned lightly as she caught Lex's tongue in her mouth, sucking on it as her hips ground down.

Slowly the woman pulled away as Lex gasped trailing after her lips, Lille rested her forehead against the girls staring into those light blue eyes. "Will you be mine?" Lex nodded whispering "Yes Lille, I'll be yours until my last breath on this earth." The older women felt a fire run through her body, bursting up her spine.

\---

Lille could feel her fangs brushing against the inside of her mouth, they ache to take the redhead. She closed her eyes trying to control the urge to bite the girl right away, she wanted the redhead to enjoy it as much as she did, to be in pure ecstasy. As she kissed Lex's neck she slid a leg in between the girls thighs, the redhead duck down catching her lips once more as slim fingers started to unbutton Lillie's shirt.

\---

The dark hair girls breath hitched as she stopped to look at the woman under her, she was so beautiful. This was happening, Lex accepted her. Accepted being her mate. Hand's started to wonder as she watched the twinkle in the other girls eyes, once Lillie shrugged off her shirt Lex was right there, hands sliding under her tank top feeling the woman's heated flesh.

Once Lex was done Lillie pressed forward leaving kisses against the redheads shoulder as she mimic the girls action. Lex's voice came out in a low husk "I don't think it's fair that one of us still have their pants on." Before the older girl could respond she was being pushed down onto her back as a giggling redhead crawled in between her legs running nails up Lillie's jeans. The taller girl mumbled out a fuck as Lex's tounge lapped at her bellybutton nipping her hip when Lillie tried to move under her. "Uh-uh, my job.."

With a flick of her thumb Lillie's jeans open wide. Lex left open mouth kisses across the others girls stomach stoping at her hip once more as her hands slid under the dark hair girls jeans pushing them down. Once gone Lex slid back up crashing her lips into Lillie's, the older girl gasped out a moan between kisses as the younger girls hips worked slowly grinding into her wet sex. Lillie couldn't believe this was happening, her eyes fluttered shut as the other girl dipped her hips harder into her rocking back and forth.

Lillie couldn't help but whimper at the lost of contact with the other girls lips, she felt a light tug before looking down and realizing she still had her tie on. Her mouth went dry as she looked up into blue eyes. They seem almost predatory making her feel like the prey, that was another first. Lille wanted to do this right, to make it special. In one movement Lillie was on her feet holding Lex in her arms bridal style. The taller girl made her way up the stairs, stopping at the redheads door so Lex could open it. Once inside Lillie kicked the door shut with her foot moving them to the bed.

\---

After all their clothes disappeared from there body's things became slower, no more hard kisses, they were lingering, gentle. Every inch of skin was a new discovery, every sound made Lillie want more. Their body's moved together underneath a wave of blankets, hips grinding, breasts brushing against breasts as lips locked. Lillie's fingers slid between their sweat driven body's gasping at how wet Lex was "Oh my god your dripping." Lex mewed in response as the older girls middle finger found her clit. Nails dragged down the older women's back, a soft purr left her lips as her mouth attached itself to a hard nipple, swirling it in the same pattern as her finger.

The taller girl looked through hooded eyes up at the girl above her who was grinding herself into the older girls hand looking for more friction.

"LILLLE...Please! I-I need.." Pulling away with a pop the older girl licked the tip of the nipple with the flat of her tongue before looking up. "What do you need Red?" Her fingers still played with the redhead clit making long strokes up and down with the pad of her thumb before lightly pinching it between her index and middle finger flicking it with the tip of her thumb. This made the redhead buck her hips wildly moaning out Lillie's name.

The other girl smirked kissing in between the small girls breast asking again. "Tell me.." She purred against Lex's skin. The small girls eyes rolled into the back of her head "I need you... _FUCK_...I need you inside me. I want your...fingers!" The dark hair girl almost came at those words as she attached her lips to the other nipple sliding one finger knuckle deep into the girl. Pumping in and out slowly Lillie used her hips to grind against her finger pushing it in deeper, moaning as Lex's walls tighten around her finger making the woman buck harder against her hand.

  
Lille added two more fingers, pumping deep into the moaning woman. "Your so wet for me baby, you feel so good around my fingers." Lex opened her eyes "Fuck...I love your fingers, they feel so good in my tight little pussy." A deep growl ripped through Lillie's throat wanting to make the girl cum hard "Cum for me Red, I want to feel you on my tounge." That's all Lex needed to hear, Lillie could feel the girls wall squeezing even tighter as the taller girls tongue lapped at Lex's skin tailing down to her clit.

Lillie's wolf howled in pleasure as she breathed in Lex's sex, it was dripping wet. Lillie watched her knuckles dive in and out of the younger girl, this alone made Lille wet. As the tip of her tounge brushed against the redhead clit two hands shot down into her hair making fists as she matched the rhythm with her fingers, Lex's nectar tasted sweet against her lips, tounge begging for more as the small girl came. Lillie drank up every inch givin to her, strong arms pulled the dark hair girl back up as her fingers put the redhead into a second orgasm. Her teeth sunk into Lex's shoulder breaking the skin in mid-orgasm, the other girl let out a loud moan wrapping herself completely around Lille, her head nuzzled into the dark hair girls neck. Lillie gasped for air as she could taste Lex's blood on her lips, she pulled away a little watching the blood run down Lex's shoulder as she whispered in a low voice "Bite me Red as hard as you can on my shoulder..."

Without any questions the woman did what she was told, Lillie could feel the warmth of her own blood dripping down her shoulder as the older girl licked at the redheads wound then sucked on it. She slowly looked back up at Lex blood dripping off her lower lip nervous. The redhead brushed some dark strands out older girls face, gently cupping her cheeks. The smaller girl smiled, the tips of her fingers played with Lillie's tattoo behind her left ear. The redhead searched the other woman's eyes then they drifted down to the dark hair girls lips. Lex's hands dove though Lillie's hair leaning her body up as she sucked on the older girls lower lip tasting herself before pulling the other girl into another heated kiss.

\---

Lille woke up to the smell of lavender, as she shifted she felt weight against her chest. Somewhere in the middle of the night they switched. The small girls body draped over hers like a blanket, she grinned to herself, tracing her fingers up and down the younger girls spine watching as goosebumps spread across the girls skin.

\---

She knew she had a lot to explain, but she had a feeling Lex would believe her. The fact she bit her and licked up the blood on Lillie's lips without a question gave her hope. She ran her fingers through the red waves that laid across her breasts, pressing a kiss in it. Lillie could feel the smaller girls heart beating against hers. It was strong, gentle, calming just like the redhead it belonged too.

She's never let anyone in like she did with the woman asleep on her chest, what she felt for her was different, it was real. She found her mate, her only exception. Lex accepted her with open arms, a silent tear fell down her cheek as she thought to herself.

_So this is what love feels like._

Allistaire.

She'd move heaven and earth to keep him away from her.

 

 


	3. Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistaire confronts his sister, Lex finds out who Lillie really is, Lillie is in between a rock and a hard place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...I was gonna wait to put this up but it's getting more juicy now. I couldn't wait. 
> 
> We are about to go down the rabbit hole. I can't wait!! I promise things are just starting to get good. ;)
> 
> I may have to change the rating later lol. 
> 
> Warning: Some Acts Of Violence. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Red

The next 12 months the dark hair girl grinned as she watched Lex mouth every word to her favorite movies, but her personal favorite were horror movie for the redhead would jump into her lap each time cursing at the flim that scared her. She would watch in amazement as the smaller girls eyes would light up as they gazed at fireflies, every time they made love it felt like the first, she couldn't stop kissing the redhead, they dance all night laughing when Lex would trip on the older girls feet then blush, she had to bite back a laugh and take the girl seriously in there first fight, but she looked so cute even mad.

Lille could never really be mad at the other girl either. She would apologized when she was in the wrong, sometimes Lex would forgave her right away, other times she had to work for it.

\---

She'd jump on the bed playfully pulling Lex's book away, trying to get the other girl to laugh, other times she would crawl onto the bed, just sit down cross legged in front for the angry ball of fire with puppy eyes waiting for the smaller girl to see her hovering over the edge of her book. She saw the other girl at her worst, her best, the dark hair girl would hold her tight when Lex felt like she couldn't go on anymore, caught every tear, would read to the redhead till she fell asleep, Lille always protected the younger girl from harm, even from her darkest nightmare.

But she still couldn't tell Lex's about what she was. Sometimes Lille would try and starve herself, telling herself she could go for awhile without eating. Only to end up sick with nose bleeds, other times coughing up blood she would try to wipe her mouth fast as possible, so Lex didn't see. One thing Allistaire told her once when she wished death upon herself was _"If you want to survive, you need to eat. You are a beast, you must kill. It's in your nature. You will die if you don't."_

He was right, she hate to admit it but he was, plus in order to protect Lex from him she needed to eat.

She started sneaking out at night once she knew the redhead was a sleep. She alway laid a black rose on her pillow next to the other girl before she left. She knew sooner or later he would find out and she would have to kill her own brother.

It hurt her saying those words out loud after everything they have been though. Yes, he was sadistic, hothead, and a idiot most of the time but he was her brother. This is why she swore off love. It can change everything, break things, then she saw the young woman's face, the heart will do what it pleases. She smiled sadly, it was a bittersweet end.

It was time to talk to Lex, she felt like she's been hiding the biggest part of her from the girl she give her everything to. Lille understood the risks, It was worth it though, if it meant Lex would be safe. Even if it ended in heartbreak, that night Lille wore her favorite white button down shirt with her very lucky purple tie. She nervously rolled up her sleeves, looking in the mirror before left.

The conversation went better then plain, Lex was a little confused but she was open. "So we are.." She pointed in between them "mated..like in.." Lille smirked nodding her head, the redheads eyes went wide. "Oh..ohh! I thought you just liked blood play...wow that's hot.." The small girl blushed as the taller girl giggled kissing the other girls forehead. "That explains a lot..the growing..the purring." It was Lillie's turn to blush. "I've been having dreams of a slik wolf sleeping in bed with me every time your gone. Was that you?" Lille nodded "Yeah that was me..."

She looked down at her hands as she felt the redheads hand cup her cheek whispering "I think it's sexy that I'm dating a big bad wolf..I mean out of all the hot wolf girls you could of picked...You picked little 'ol me. I think I'm pretty damn lucky.."

Lille looked up, Lex was smiling brushing the older girls cheek with her thumb hoping to soothe any doubt. The dark hair girl kissed the inside of the other girls hand. "My heart picked you the second I saw you, Dom was right, I would love for you to meet her. She's the one that raised me and taught me everything I know." Lex agreed, then raise a eyebrow a little. "Dom? Is that...like..." Lex mimic a whip being snapped in the air.

Lille chucked shaking her head. "Her name is Syria but I've always called her domina. But..not in the sexual sence culture made it today." Her brows frowned huffing a little "It's original meaning comes from Latin. Strong woman, a leader. In 1591 it became more known in America." Lille pinched her nose "Then in the 1800 someone idiot made it into bondage, whips, and chains." The redhead raised her brows smirking "Wow, you've been here...for a very long time. Sounds kinda lonely honestly." Lille shrugged it off "I'm not now." She pulled Lex into her lap, giggling as the girl squealed out of surprise as the older girl held her tight.

She knew the storm was coming, she could feel it. It was close. She leaned down kissing Lexs shoulder. "I have to go do something's, I'll be back soon. I promise." The smaller girl huffed "You better missy...or else...I don't care if you are a big bad wolf."

\----

Lille could feel eyes on her as she walked through the woods, her senses where on high alert. She paused when she herd a growl before the woman felt her body being slammed into a tree. A pale hand grabbed her by the throat, she looked up to see Allistaire. She kept calm under his hand, starring straight into his eyes.

In a mocking voice he spat "She's never around, the annoying little brat. I am having issues with her, I'm getting bored. She not worth it Alli, I'm done wasting my time with that flesh." His eyes squinted as he squeezed her throat harder. "I'm guessing your not bored anymore, are you sis?" He leaned in smelling the girl on the older girls skin "I told you, make her trust you then kill her. That's all you had to do." She leaned into his hand more, "What the matter little brother? Are you jealous or are you just miserable Alli?" She smirked as she whispered "How's the wife? Feeling a little unloved?"

He let out a deep growl letting go of her throat, he screamed as he punch the tree trunk near her head. "You're really pissing me off Lil, I don't get you! What do you see in her? She's flesh! You can have any woman you want and you pick that!" He pointed in the air away from them. "Women have fallen to there knees for you Lil...submitting to you willingly, begging for you to mark them, to fuck them, to make them yours."

She pulled out her black handkerchief, grabbing his hand before wrapping it around his bloody knuckles, "I don't want that...I want someone that will challenge me. Someone I can see as my equal! My mate, my better half, someone that keeps me sane, someone to tell me when I am wrong and not be scared they will be punished for speaking their mind. My heart picked my mate, she is all that and more. I see things you will never comprehend. You died somewhere back there Allis. You've changed, your not the brother I raised. I'm sorry for the pain you indored but we all bare our own pain. I am not you. You have a wife Alli...a WIFE...but you have no heart to give."

She laid back against the tree, watching Allistaire pace back and forth in front of her. He was a wild animal, white hair fallen in front of his face, he stopped turning to her. "Alright do as you wish sis, but once you get bored of her don't come back. Unless you bring her head to me, then I'll forgive you...maybe" Her hands turned into fits as she grit her teeth "Fine. Goodbye Alli" He grinned turning away. "Goodnight sis."

\---

She didn't trust Allistaire "Red.." She raced back as fast as her legs would take her, the house was quiet. She took a deep breath in before slowly opening the front door, she heard laughing from the kitchen. Syria was leaning against the table with a glass of wine in hand and Lex was sitting next to her giggling sitting on the countertop.

Lex looked up as Syria greeted Lille, "Hello Lilith, come in, we where just talking about the time you cased Allistaire through the woods, he stole your favorite jacket." Lille blushed "Oh yeah, I cased him all night." She shrugged "What can I say? I loved that jacket." She smiled nervously feeling her cheeks turn a brighter pink.

The dark hair girl poured herself something to drink to calm her nerves, god knows what else Syria told the redhead "I wanted to meet my future daughter in law, and I must say I approve." Syria winked as Lille choked on her drink "Dom!" Syria laughed, "Oh come on, I've heard so much about her. I needed to meet the beautiful redhead myself." Now Lex was blushing looking over to Lille. "On a more serious note, may I talk to you a moment love?" When Syria said something like that, it was important.

Lex got up excusing herself taking the hint, "It was a pleasure to meet you Syria." Syria lightly bow her head taking the redheads hand kissing it "The pleasure was mine Lexis, you make my Lilith very happy." Lex smiled softly grabbing her cigarettes and lighter, as she walked by Lille she stopped leaning up kissing the other girls cheek. "I missed you."

Syria watched the younger girl leave before turning to Lille "I like her a lot Lilith, I can also see she accepted." Syria smirked "She's spunky, I like that. I can also see why Allistaire want's her, she's stronger then she knows." The older woman had a disturb look on her face, she was unsettled about something as she looked at the dark hair girl. "I came to warn you, Theo found out about Lexis, she is coming for your head."

Lille looked over to the window where Lex was, "She doesn't know, Lilith. You can take her away tonight. No one will know where you went, I'll cover the tracks. I won't let anyone hurt you." The blonde touched the younger girls shoulder. The dark hair women licked her lips "What if she kills you Dom?" Her heart hurt, she looked down letting her words hang in the air, Syria lift up Lille chin with two fingers "Look at me, my love." She cooed softly.

Lille looked into up into Syria eyes, they where red as wine, white blond strands tucked behind her ears "If it means you're safe, then it's worth it. Plus, you have Lexis to take care of now your blood runs through her vines. She will turn soon. She will need you to teach her, to help her, like I did with you."

Lille felt Syria's arms wrap around her, pulling her in close as she whispered into her hair "I'm so proud of you darling, you went beyond what I expected." Syria moved back kissing the girls forehead. "But you have a new chapter beginning in your life." The blondes eyes shift from Lille to the redhead. "She's going to need all of you." Syria let go of Lille, making her way to the front door before looking over her shoulder. "You know where you can always find me Lilith, goodnight darlin." Then She was gone, Lille just stood starring at the floor where Syria just stood. She felt a bitter sense that this was the last time she would ever see her. But Syria was right, she had Lex. Speaking of the girl, she went out to the porch.

The small woman was on the swing, rocking slowly back and forth. Her head was resting against the back of the seat, eyes closed. The moon shined against her pale skin. She was beautiful. Lille smirked to herself, how did she get so lucky.

\---

  
Lille sat down next to the girl, she laid her head on Lex's shoulder. She couldn't help but smile. She had the whole world right here in front of her, her world. Never in a million years did she ever thought this would happen, not to her. Anyone but her, she seen so many die, she shut her eyes. Loved ones, friends.

_Syria..._

A single tear ran down her cheek falling onto the redheads shoulder. Lex's opened her eyes looking out into the trees, her arm wrapped around Lille, pulling the older women into her chest. Lille started sobbing silently grabbing on to Lex, holding her close. Lex just held the other girl, never asked any questions. She never dose, that's one of the many things she loved about the other girl. Lille ear laid against the small girls chest, her heart was her lullaby. "Why are you so sweet?" Lex kissed the top of her head. "Because I've been through enough to live for others, where I could not." Lillie's eyes open, looking up at the girl with haunted eyes. Lex looked down smiling softly, brushing Lillie's cheek as the older girl wondered what could of hurt such a beautiful creature.

The older girl sober up when saw something moving in the woods in the connor of her eye, "It's late love, let's go to bed." Lex nodded yawning on que, Lille picked the sleepy girl up in her arms. Lillies mind was racing, its was to late to run. Should she tell Lex to run? No, the redheads to stubborn she would refuse to leave. Dose she try to kill Theo before she kills her, what if she gets kill but Theo lives. She'll will bring both their heads to Allistaire.

She laid awake most of the night, listening to every sound as she held on to Lex tight. If anything she would live her last few moments with the one who stole her heart.

\---

Lille woke up feeling the bed, Lex was gone. She jolted up onto her feet. Where was she? She ran downstairs panicked, the door was wide open. Chairs in the kitchen where tipped over, she could smell blood in the air, her heart raced faster as her stomach dropped. Lille could sense the other girl was close, she could still hear her heartbeat, but she was in pain. The door frame had bloody hand prints spread across it, she ran outside. Something was moving in the trees her eyes widened, as her body raced into the woods.

There was Lex sitting on the ground in the middle of the woods, hunched over. A bloody knife laid by her right side, her skin was covered in it. She was slowly rocking back and forth holding herself crying over something in front of her. Lille slowly moved towards the redhead on the floor, she didn't want to scare the fragile girl, then get stabbed herself. Her voice was soft as she moved next to the other girl. "Baby, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Lex stopped moving only to cry harder her voice came out small and shaking. "She was going to kill you, I-I had to stop her...she-e was..she was.." Lille sat down next to the redhead, there was Theo her throat slit, eyes wide open with a slight smile across her lips. Lex's eyes where fixed on the body as she spoke, Lille didn't care about that at the moment. The older woman looked over the small girl, she had cuts all over her body and twigs in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around the other woman slowly, pulling her into her body turning the smaller girls face to hers. "Shh..it's ok. I'm right here. I'm fine, she didn't hurt me. See? I'm right here, Red." She had to remind herself Lex never killed before, this was new to her. Lex whimpered when Lille accidentally touched her side.

The woman realized then Lex was favoring her left side this whole time. "Red...let me see. Move your hand." Lex slowly moved her hand away, her hand was stained red. The cut was deep, it bleed through her tank top. Lille's heart jumped out of her chest, without thinking she opened her shirt ripping the bottom of her tank top. She wrapped it around Lex torso, trying to stop the bleeding. "Can you walk? I need to get you home." Lille tried to keep her voice under control, Lex looked down at her legs warily.

Theo grabbed the wounded girls leg hard, "I don't know. I fell down and she grabbed me by the leg dragging me back to her, I could feel her nails digging into my skin. She was laughing...at me."

Lille picked the redhead up gently, "I got you, no one else will hurt you." It was supposed to be her not Lex, she should of been the one hurt. Not Lex. Once inside, Lille laid the younger girl on the bed, she was so small. She then moved next to the other girl, wrapping her arms around the woman carefully. Lex broke out into tears. Feeling helpless the taller girl held on tight till Lex feel asleep, her head tucked in Lillie's neck, her hand gripping onto Lillie's shirt.

Lille had to think fast, she needed medical supplies, she gently rested Lex's head against the pillow, she knew Allistaire was coming. He was coming to kill Lex, a eye for an eye that's his motto. Lex killed Theo. Lille kissed the redheads cheek, then moved over to her ear, Lille closed her eyes. Her voice was barley a whisper "I love you Lexis Dayton Austin. I've loved you from the first moment I met you. So you can't die, you hear me? I'll be just a shell...you stole my heart."

She felt Lex's breath against her neck pick up. "I love you too, Lilith." She froze, her heart jumped into her throat. She slowly pulled back, seeing two blue crystal eyes starting up at her.

The redhead was pale, but she was smiling. Lex leaned up kissing Lille on the lips. "If your going to confess you're love to a girl, make sure she's awake first." Lille chuckled a little, cheeks bright red, there was her Lex. The dark hair girl kissed the pale girl once more "Get some rest, I'm going to get somethings, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." She knew she had to rush, every moment counted.

\---

Halfway through the woods she heard a scream, her heart stopped making her almost fall to her knees, it was Lex. "Allistaire" She growled through her teeth. She had to hurry. She found herself in front of Syria's house, she knocked on the door. It opened to a darkened room. "Dom? Are you home?"

With no answer she made her way upstairs, the door to master bedroom was open, a voice came out of the room "Come in Lilith." Lille walked in finding Syria was in bed, she smiled in the candle light as she was sitting up. "What happened? Your full of blood." Syria paused smelling the air "It's not yours, is Lexis okay?"

Lille looked down ashamed of herself "Theo came before I could get Red out of the house. So I waited for her, while Red slept in my arms. I fell asleep, when I woke up she was gone, the house was a mess, blood everywhere." Lille tried to breathe "I found her in the woods, leaning over Theo's dead body. Red was bleeding, holding a bloody knife. She slit Theo's throat." She could hear Syria grin as she spoke "Told you I approve of her, shes very strong, she's apart of the Arkaru blood line. She's dormant, thats why Allistaire wants her. This is deeper then you think Lilith..." Lille's eyes widen "He picked her out already knowing, she is his key to ultimate power."

Lille made her way to the bed, laying her head on Syria lap closing her eyes. "She was protecting me, if I never met her Theo wouldn't be dead and Allistaire wouldn't have her. It's my fault.." She could feel a sharp pain in her lungs. "God knows what he's doing..." Syria's fingers ran through the younger girls hair. "You don't mean that Lilith, your soulmate is missing, you do not know what's happening to her. Your in pain.." Lille felt something warm drip down her cheek, she ran her finger against it. There was blood on the tip of her finger. She looked up at Syria "Dom.." Syria laughed a little, "It's nothing love, I've had worst." She wheezed as Lille shot up, in the candle light she saw Syria's neck, a big chunk of flesh was ripped out. "Syria!"

Lille stumbled off the bed into the bathroom. She came back with a towel "That's nice." Lille was confused looking at the older women. "What is nice?" She focus on Syria's neck, putting pressure on the wound "It's nice hearing you say my name, it has a nice ring to it." She chuckled "I remember when I first bought you here, you hated me, but look at you now." Her smile was gentle, her red eyes where soft. "I picked you because I saw a younger me. I wanted to give you a life away from that pain. I saw a burning flame in you, non others have had. I'm sorry for giving you the curse but I'm not sorry for loving you Lilith." She coughed into her hand, she rested her head back. "The coward came while I was asleep." She shut her eyes, shaking her head back and forth smirking. "He has her in a lucid dream state for now, until you come. He will not kill her." She pointed to her desk "I have a bottle over there, its violet, bring it here."

Lille retrieved the bottle, Syria opened it as Lille sat down. "Take this, it will take you to her. But you have to bring three things into that world to help her remember you." Lillie watched Syria, she nodded handing her the bottle. "Drink up my love." Lille sipped on the bottle, everything became a blur, she could feel Syria laying her head on back down on the woman's lap as her eyes became heavy. "Good luck my Lille, find your other half. Use your flame to guide you." Lille felt a kiss on top of her head then everything went black.

Lille woke up coughing, gasping for air, Lex was wake. She brought her back. Everything seemed slow, how long was she asleep. Didn't matter, she had to find the redhead.

She looked up to see Syria, her eyes where closed head tilted to the side. "Syria.." her voice was soft, she leaned up wrapping her arms tightly around Syria pulling her body against her own. "I am so sorry." She held onto her, blonde strands of hair pressed against Lillies face. Lilies muffled her crys against Syria's neck, the blonde knew she was going to to die. That's why she wanted to meet Lex. She could sense it, she was ready, god knows how long she was around before Lille. Syria would smile and simply say "It's not polite to ask a woman her age."

When Syria first brought Lille here, she hated Syria. She locked herself in her bedroom for two weeks. Refused to speak to her. Yet Syria never gave up, everyday she left food and a book by Lilles door. After awhile Lille came out, Syria was sitting by the fireplace smiling. She had tea ready for the stubborn woman, she gestured towards the seat across from her. "I figured you would be thirsty, come sit."

No matter how much Lille would try to push Syria away in the beginning the blonde would be there waiting. Arms open. She taught Lille how to kill and fight. The dark hair girl would wake up screaming sometimes in the middle of the night, she could still hear the screams of her victims.

Syria always came running in, she would hold Lille till morning. Singing the girl back to sleep. The older women grew on Lille fast, they been through so much together. They saw the good and the bad in each other, but no matter how angry Syria would get she always made sure Lille knew she loved her. She just didn't approve of the younger girls actions.

The blonde watched as many people walked into and out of Lillies life. Watched Lille break her own heart over and over again. She be there to mend it. The tattoo behind her ear was a gift from Syria. It represents freedom, braking free of the chains of the world. The blonde was the one person that never left her side. The woman was her best friend, her mother, the woman who saved Lille's life. She smiled a little, at lest Syria is reunited with Skylark. He died before Lillie meet Syria, there where nights where Lillie would crawl into Syria's bed, holding her tight for she would hear muffled cry's behind her door.

Syria's father killed Skylark once he found out he was flesh turned by the blonde. A half breed, the girl shut her eyes tight. That's why Syria' fought so hard for Lille. To have what she lost...love.

Lille held on tight to Syria's night gown, she was going to kill Allistaire. He killed Syria, then took Lex. She may of betrayed him, but It should of stayed between him and her, no one else. She was supposed to be punished not Syria or Lex. She slowly let go of Syria's body, the younger woman's hands shook as she gently draped the blondes hair over her shoulders. She kissed the other woman's forehead, she looked just as elegant as always. As Lille walked out she whispered "Goodnight Dom, I love you. Sweetest dreams."

_Allistaire is going to die tonight.._

 


	4. We Are What We Are Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell's about to break lose, will Lillie find Lex in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys for taking time to read my story! It means a lot to me! :)
> 
> Warning: Mild Violence 
> 
> ~Red

**Song playing for fight scenes: Deal With The Devil By Pop Evil.**

**Song playing when Lex is found: Ashes Of Eden By Breaking Benjamin**

\---

Her lungs filled with the night air as the sky became a deep blood red. Violet orbs became pitch black as she darted through the woods, fangs aching for her mouth to be filled with blood, a deep moan left her lips at the phantom taste of warm red liquids pouring down her throat filling her body head to toe. Her wolf let out a howl as her paws dug deeper into the roots of the earth.

A twisted grin spread across her lips, this was going to be fun, the images of ripping her brother into half made her wolf roar. She wanted to be heard, she wanted them to see her, to face her, to watch as her powerful jaws crush through the bones of the ones they love.

A low chuckle let left her throat, god it felt good, the power that surged through her veins made her muscles ached with pure power.

_I promised no one would hurt her.._

_I told her I'd be right back..She believed me.._

_God.._ _I'm so sorry.._

She smelled the air she was close, her mate was calling to her. She was in so much pain, it squeezed at Lillie's heart.

_I will find you...I always will.._

Her mates heart was faint, barely moving against her chest.

_Fuck...Don't leave me Red, I'm coming._

\---

The first guard was easy she dragged his body into the tree lines before kneeling down on her feet, head cocked to the side. Grabbing the dead guards long knife she stood back up, aiming for his neck. One strike his head rolled, leaning down on one knee she picked up the head by the roots. "You keep what you kill." She growled to no one.

_One down.._

She stalked into the den, the knife in one hand, the guards head in the other. Some looked in fear, others in shock. "Where is he?" She snarled as a bulky man came forward "Lil? This isn't you. Please stop." Her black orbs burned straight through the man.

"Vannik..move." The man stood his ground puffing out his chest, clinching her jaw as she growled "I am here just for him, move or I'll move you." Her fist balled up, the grip on the hilt of the sword tightened. "He took her...he killed Syria Vann. He called for war..I'm here to give it." Vannik signed "I can't let you do that Lil..I'm sorry." In one swoop Vannik came at Lillie tackling her down knocking the knife out of her hand. As her head hit the ground her knees went up kicking the man off her. She hissed as she was on her feet once more chuckling before running at the man, her knuckles cracked across his jaw making the man stubble to the side slightly. "Do not make me do this Vann!" She said to the man cupping he's jaw. 

 

The man fist came flying at her as she moved out the way, kicking his feet from under him. He refused to stop "Damnit V just stay down, this is not your fight. **STEP DOWN NOW**." She yelled in her alpha command. The man whimpered but after shaking his head a few times he slowly stood back up. She didn't have time for this, she needed to get to Lex and fast.

This time he came at her full force, punch after punched she moved, as his arm came up she ducked thrusting her fist up straight into his jaw, while stunned she hooked her arm under his shoulder flipping him in the air. As he slammed into his back he gasped for air " **SUBMIT NOW**!" She spat walking over to him, after a few seconds the man whimpered baring his throat. She kneeled down nipping his neck before grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him up to meet her face "Good boy, now where is he?" Vannik cast his eyes down as he nodded towards the dungeon.

\---

By the time she was done, blood stained her face and dripped off her fingertips. She tasted the sweet mixture of flesh and blood on her tongue. Her boots left behind bloody footprints as she made her way to his door. This is what he meant. She wanted more, she wanted Allistaire. Watch the lights in his eyes die slowly by her hand.

She kicked open the door, Allistaire jumped back at the sound of the door cracking against the brick wall, she threw his soldiers heads at his feet. Her voice was a deep growl "A eye for an eye, isn't that right Alli?" She spat with a tooth grin smile, fresh blood dripping down her chin. His eyes widen looking over the woman bloody head to toe with a twisted smirk on her lips. "What the hell happened to you Lil?" He tilted his head to the side studying her. "What made you snap?"

She barked out a laugh. "What made me snap? You kill Syria! What the fuck did she do to you?" She stepped closer to the younger man "If your going to punish someone choose me." Every step she took forward he took one back, she cocked her head. "Tell me, why Syria? She took you in, after you ran from me. She found you! She gave you a second chance." She pushed his chest slamming him into a wall. "This is how you repay her?"

She could smell his fear "Well sis, if I knew that's all it took, I would of taken the bitch sooner." That's all she needed to hear "I'm going to kill you Alli, make you scream." There was a glimmer in her dark orbs "Then I'm going to take **MY** mate home. **MINE**." He laughed "I really like this new you, how about we let bygones be bygones and kill the little whore together? Let go Lil, submit to it." He look her up and down in discussed as she shook her head. "You call yourself a Alpha...look who's running the den." He scoffed.

Before he could react Lille had him by the throat crushing his wind pipe, she pushed him up the wall. "You're only here because I said you could be, you're running the pack because **I** ordered it! I had the choice I just didn't take it. I didn't care either way until I met Lexis she helped change me. I got sick of the games after her. So don't you think for a second you have power over me little boy just because you're my brother!" In a blur his body was hanging in the air, Lillie stepped back watching her younger brother as he struggled against his own metal cuffs. She swiped his knife out of his boot pressing it against his throat hard enough to make him bleed.

He growled "So this is how it's going to be? Killing your own flesh and blood after everything we went through?" She didn't say anything, just watched, a smirk tugging at her lip.

"Tsk tsk little brother, you should of thought of that before ripping Syria's throat out. You left her to die alone! No one should die alone." Her body shook, she ripped his shirt open before dragging the knife down the younger boys exposed chest. "Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you?"

He said nothing just starred at her, she lunged forward ripping a huge chunk of flesh out of his neck, same time her hand stabbed him in the stomach gutting the boy slowly as a scream ripped through his throat. She closed her eyes feeling the hot liquid flowing against her hand as she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to watch you bleed out, like you did to Syria. Watch as you take your last dying breath." She could hear footsteps rushing towards her as she yelled over her shoulder "If anyone comes near me, I'll take you head!" Gasping he whispered "Now you know where I lost myself Lil, My mate was ripped away from me too."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down seeing his guts dangling out of his stomach, his lungs fought for air "A wolf brother killed my mate, slit his throat in front of me. He thought Ash was filthy, a trader, that he brainwashed me. Ash opened me up like a book and took my heart. I knew then..what love felt like, I wanted to change. We where going to run away, start over. Feed on flash that was already sick and dying. Once Jo found out he ambush us, left me half dead in a gutter. I died that night in that gutter." He grinned a little as he coughed. "Then Syria took me in and I meet Theo...she knew she could never be my mate but she loved me anyways, even when she knew I could never love her back the way she loved me. "

The light in his eyes started to fade. "Look at yourself sis, your just like me." She breathed in deep before shoving her hand into his chest ripping out his heart. "No, brother, I still have a heart." She whispered as she crushed it in her hand.

\---

Rowland found Lillie sitting next to her dead brothers body looking at her hands. "I can show you where she is L." Lille looked up then nodded as she followed the boy to where Lex was being held. The redhead was curled up into a ball inside the pit. Lille fell to her knees in front of the broken body. "Oh god.." She was beatin, angry cuts spread over the smaller woman's body, deep bite marks plagued her arms. Her throat and wrists where bruised, deep purples and blues mixed with her beautiful pale skin. Her body looked skinnier then Lille remembered.

_He starved her...that sick basterd._

The redheads hair draped over her face, Lille lifted her up, cradling her close to her body, Lillie's hands couldn't stop shaking. She gently tucked the girls hair behind her ear as tears threatened her eyes, looking over the younger women's face. The older woman used her thumb to wipe the blood away from the girls lips before placing a lingering kiss upon the small girls forehead. Breathing her in as she murmured "Never again, I am so sorry baby. I'm so sorry this happened. Please forgive me."

Rowland spoke up from behind her keeping his eyes down, showing he was not a threat to the alpha who just found her wounded mate. "The whole time she was here, she was worried about you, she kept strong. She never broke. She even spat in his face more then once.." He laughed a little then the pups voice became soft. "She kept mumbling your name. Telling you to stay away. She was determined to protect you." She smiled softly looking down at the girl in her arms, that sound like Lex. The world could be crumbling down around her and she still wouldn't give up, the redhead would fight tooth and nail to the very end.

Lille found herself once again as she watched the fragile girl in her arms. Her eyes turned from black to a deep purple as she could hear Lex's heartbeating a little stronger in her arms. Rowland cleared his throat head still bowed "I can get you out of here, I never wanted her to get hurt. I never wanted any of this." Rowland paused "I tried to nurse her back to health but Allistaire always called me away." Lillie rested the girl back on the ground before quickly standing up to hug Rowland not wanting to be away from the other girl to long. "Thank you so much Row."

\---

Lille felt the weight of the girl shift lightly against her back, Lex's hands ran slowly through Lillie's fur shoving her face deep into Lillie's neck breathing her in. The dark hair girl grinned. She finally had her heart back. She was home.

\---

Once back at their house the older girl placed the small girl on the bed before she quickly fetched a bucket of warm water. She cleaned Lex up making sure to pay extra attention to every wound before wrapping them up carefully. She looked down at herself, she was still cover in blood as well. She leaned over kissing the redheads forehead whispering "I'll be right back. I will never leave you again. I love you so much."

Once out of the shower, she remembered she had a few extra shirt in the redheads jeep in a duffle bag, she use to sneak into the jeep after hunting to change. She put on a new shirt and fixed her tie. On her way back upstairs she picked up one of the black roses from the kitchen. As she opened the door she saw Lex on the balcony.

"You should be in bed resting Red." Lille held the black rose in front of her smiling. Lex whipped around wide eyed pulling Lille into a kiss as the dark hair woman picked her up. Flesh meet flesh, a moan softly left the girls lips at the contact of her mate. She had her soul back, she held onto the other girl tight as Lille kissed her deep. She could feel the thickness of the other girls hair through her fingertips, her lips where still as soft as the first time they kissed. She could smell lavender all around her. She was complete. Her wolf whimpered needing to be closer as Lille broke the kiss. "Mine." The redhead nuzzled closer into her neck whispering "Yours."

Looking back it was all worth it, she do it all again. Who knew all it took was one dance to change her life forever. Lillie ran her fingers through the red stands of hair that rest on her shoulder, she smiled softly closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part as much as I did, now we get to see it from Lex's side while in her lucid dreams. Oooo!


	5. What is real: Lex's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lillie convince Lex she's asleep? Will Lex remember her mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter but it's a good middle point, there's more to come. The rest is basically a bunch of smutt, some fluff, with a little bit of a storyline and new characters. lol
> 
> Warning: Violence/Sexual Abuse
> 
> ~Red

Lex made her way to class slowly, she was always late. One thing Lex was not was a morning person. She was hoping no one could hear the squeak of the door as she sneaked in making a B line to her desk. Resting her headphones on her desk, she fumbled for her pencil.

Mr. Wolf was going off again about the possibility of interstellar and other detentions that are being closed off from the public eye. The man believed he found alien life but was scared of his own shadow, Lex shook her head rolling her eyes slightly. He was trying to gather up a group in the class to go to the old Austin house.

Lex chuckled a little watching, finally she spoke up what everyone else was thinking after a few moments of awkward silence. "Doesn't anyone remember the old black and while horror films where a group of idiots go into old houses for research and end up getting there balls handed back to them on a golden plater? Am I the only sane one here?"

The room filled with laughter as Wolf walked over to Lex. "Ok, looks like we have our first volunteer. Anyone else?" His head whipped around to the sinkers behind him, some heads ducked down as lex snicker. Lex could feel the anger burst inside her, she flipped off Wolf as he turned to walk away. "Ms. Dayton, I'll make sure you go in first if you don't knock it off." He growled as he sat behind his desk watching her.

Lex huffed kicking her boots up on the desk starring him down to make a point "Fine." She tilted her head back, resting it on her chair crossing her arms across her chest wishing the day was over. By the end of class it was her plus 3 other class mates. The bell was the sweetest sound Lex has ever heard in her life, one more class and she be free from this hell.

Wolf smiled wishing everyone a great weekend as the classroom emptied leaving Lex behind, the redhead grabbed her backpack shoving her headphones on hoping to bypass the professor. Wolf called after her as she almost made it to the door, she clinched her jaw turning around sliding her headphones down. "Yes, Mr.Wolf?"

He tapped his watch with a glimmer in his eye, tomorrow at 6am. Be here." She gave a thumbs up sarcastically throwing in a fake smile for effects before walking out the door. "Like I really have anything better to do with my time." She mumbled to herself while waking to her locker.

_One more class Lex...we got this._

_Fuck this school and everyone in it... ok maybe not...they probably all have rabies..._

_I reather kiss a zombie.._

She hated school, she hated life in general.

\---

The alarm on her night stand stated buzzing echoing in her head as one hand reached out blindly looking for the damn thing as other shoved her pillow over her face. Once her hand found it she chucked the alarm clock against the wall as hard as she could. "Fuck.." She muffled into the pillow eyes shut tight "Someone please kill me! Call it a mercy killing! Something!"

A laugh echoed across the room as Lex pulled herself up throwing the covers off before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Her hair was a mess, she looked disheveled. "Laugh it up Nik, next time I'll throw it at you.." Lex grumble voice still husky from sleep, Nikki just laughed not phased by the threats coming from the small girl on the bed. "Well good morning sunshine." She sat down next to the younger girl bumping her hip lightly to scoot her over while handing her some coffee as a peace offering.

"I put red bull in it, just the way you like it." Nikki smiled softly as she tried to make some sense of Lex's hair as the girl sipped on the coffee, both hands wrapped around the cup. Eyes still focused on the hot liquid in her hands she sighed feeling guilty for snapping at the dark hair girl. "Thanks Nik, I'm sorry. I'm just pissed, Wolf wants me to lead 3 other students to there doom today." Lex laid her head on Nikki's shoulder trying to figure out how she got so lucky to have the other girl in her life, Nikki rested her head against the redheads. "Where dose you're doom await?" She asked with a eyebrow half raised.

Lex closed her eyes "The old manor off of 6th street." There was a pause, Nikki's body froze "What? No way, I won't let you go Red." Lex shook her head, "I have to. God knows what that man would do if I don't. He mite hunt me down and cut off my invisible balls...or sick his aliens on me. I hear probing hurts like a bitch without lube." Lex voice shrinks eyes looking up at Nikki's, "What dose it matter anyways, I don't really have a life...we both know that."

Lex smirked a little as Nikki nudge her in the rib telling her to knock it off or she won't make her coffee ever again.

Once Nikki fed her and made sure the girl found everything she needed Lex headed for the door. "I'll see you later Nik." She stopped as she felt Nikki's hand rest on her shoulder to stop her. Lex's hand still rested on the door as she looked over her shoulder, her breath hitched at the look in Nikki's eyes. "Come back Red, I'll miss having someone to bug. You gotta promise me." It was hard to concentrate with the warmth of the taller girls hand on Lex's shoulder.

Lex smiled lightly pulling her eyes away from the dark hair girl "Yeah, of course. It will probably be just a over night thing." Lex took a deep breath as she opened the door, swing her backpack over shoulder as she stepped out not daring to look back at the girl who stood by the door. She hated goodbyes. As she left she could feel Nikki's eyes watching her move down the hallway and she could feel her heartbreak.

_Goodbye Nik..._

_I'm a coward...Cant even say goodbye.._

\---

Once inside the class room, Lex was listening to everyone bickering about what would work better. She laid her head on the cold surface of her desk, red strands falling over her face letting the others duke it out. "Hey you..redhead come help get the shit ready, you're apart of this too." Lex hands turn into fists as she looks up at the boy with the smirk across his face, "My name is Lex." She snapped as she looked Dave straight in the eyes, burning a hole through him, her lip twitched up as she watched him wince a little.

She propped herself up head in hand eyes never breaking from boys. "I'll help, when you ask the correct way." A girl then spoke up from behind Dave, Lex believed her name was Molly she was one of the cheerleaders to the football team. "Lex could you please help us move everything into the van, it would help a lot." The girls eyes pleaded with hers as the brunette moved in front of the football player. With a grunt the redhead looked back to Dave once more before she nodded standing up from her desk following the brunette.

It took them ten minutes to get there, 29 minutes to set everything up perfect. Lex sighed, Wolf wasn't kidding he literally left her in charge. He was outside in the van, giving orders through a fucking walkie talkie. Fucking coward, it was his students and he's hiding out waiting for the shit to hit the fan. The first 8 hours are dull, Dave raided the kitchen finding some old whiskey bottles, then threw together some handmade cards out of shredded paper. Lex had to give it the the football player, he had a imagination. In the other corner was Molly and Tiffany, talking about who would get laid first tonight Lex chuckled as she looked for a place to sit.

The girl found her way to the fireplace away from all the raging hormones. She plop herself into a big leather reading chair, feet laying across the abdomen. There was already a fire burning, Dave was trying to impress the girls with his skills by finding some more newspapers and broken branches.

Lexis patted her coat down. "Damn it.." Few seconds later she felt her phone buzzed.

**From Nik:**

_Red, you forgot you're cigarettes again..._

Lex laughed a little.

**To Nik:**

_I was just looking for them...how did you know? Are you spying on me Nik? You don't need to use the cigarettes as an excuse to see me, I know I'm sexy...admit it you want this redhead. ;)_

Lex grinned as buddies popped up on her screen.

**From Nik:**

_Omg...Red!_

_You are pretty damn sexy...but don't let your ego get to your head...lmfao. You're such a dork, of course I want you. :P_

_What can I say...redheads are my weakness. Especially grumpy ones who reather die then wake up in the morning lol._

_And..._ _You usually can't go to long without one..._

**To Nik:**

_Why do you put up with me? Im an asshole most days. Okay, I take that back...I'm a asshole everyday...well except when it comes to you. Then I'm a sweet asshole._

One more text popped up that made Lex's heart sing.

**From Nik:**

_Because I love you Red. <3_

Lex put her phone away as she pulled out a picture of her and Nikki out of her wallet. It was Nikki's 23 birthday. The older girl was laughing wrapping her arm around a smiling Lex holding her close. Lex took her out to the movies that night while there friends sneaked into their apartment to set up a surprise party. The redhead grinned remembering Nikki stealing her black beanie and her favorite black hoodie swearing never to give them back as long as she lived. Since she was the birthday girl and Lex would do anything to see that smile she gave in.

After looking at the picture a little longer she slid it back into her wallet. Soon she realized there was no more chatting. It was silent, all she could hear is the crackling of the fire beside her. She looked around the room, everyone was gone. Imagines of what could be happening made her gag a little, she didn't understand the whole one night stand thing. Never was her thing she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved, not some stranger looking to get off. Another thought ran through her mind.

_Shit! One of those grease monkeys could be having sex on my bed...I swear to god...I'll rip someone's dick off..._

She purged that thoughts as fast as she could jumping to her feet making her way through the halls looking for a bedroom. She found her way to the second floor, the room looked promising. She looked around no grease monkeys to beat off the bed..that's a start.

\---

The dreams came fast once she decided it was safe to lay down, she was flying over a castle, wind rushing under her arms she felt free. Then something started tugging on her leg, it was hot to the touch. Burning into her skin, she could smell cook flash, the pain were sharp as knifes running up her spine. She tried to scream but nothing came out as the redhead did everything in her power to kick off whatever held onto her so tight, she felt herself starting to fall from the sky, straight for the castle. Her body fumbled into the courtyard the small girls body felt heavy as she laid on her back heart beating hard against her ribs trying to catch her breath.

Lex froze as the colors started draining around her, a dark empty hole started eating everything ripping it's way through the trees aiming straight for the girl. At the same time a hand grabbed her arm pulling the girl away from the darkness right before she woke up laying on the pinewood floor.

She laid there a few seconds starring at the ceiling, trying to recall where she was.

_Fuck fuck fuck...it was just a dream..just a really twisted dream...that's all..._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone leaning against her door softly whispering "Bad dreams?" Lex propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view of the person by the doorframe.

It was Molly, "Nah, just not use to sleeping in a bed so big." Lex forced herself to smiled a little as she watched Molly. "Right.." Molly looked the girl up and down as she smirked before looking down the hallway. There was something off in the girls voice. "Just remember the emptiness finds everyone, especially you Lexis." She started to laugh manically looking back towards Lex, "What the fuck did you just say?" Was all she could choke out wide eye. Something dark started flooding down the hallways, coming straight for the small girl.

"Here...he...comes." Molly body's went limp as she fell over facing Lex. Looking closer Lex saw that Molly's throat has been slit wide open. Her blood started to leak over the floorboards towards the redheads hand, Lex's heart stopped as she looks into Molly's dead eyes. Molly was smiling back at her. Lex woke up once more in the bed, grabbing the sheets as a scream broke out of her lungs. "What the fuck!"

The redhead started to cry as Molly came running in. "Hey, hey hun you ok? What happen? Did you have a nightmare?" Lex looked up at Molly with a paleface and eyes wide. 5 seconds ago the brunette girl was dead on her floor and now she's alive breathing in front of her hand on the scared girls leg. "No, Im not." Her voice was broken and sore from screaming. "I just had a really bad dream." She drifted off "It felt so real."

Tiffany came in after Molly with some water, "Here drink this sweetie." Lexis hands shaked taking the water from the blonde, she tried to breathe as she closed her eyes still being haunted by the image of the girl in front of her. Her heart sank as her eyes drifted to the open door wishing the one person she wanted the most was there.

_Nik..._

Lex slowly made her way to the kitchen table the next morning, breakfast was silent, Lex didn't feel much like eating. She sat at the table, looking down at her cereal playing with the milk. Her leg still hurt when she moved it, she found there was a burn mark in a shape of a hand where she felt the tug last night while getting dressed before breakfast.

_If that was real.._

_Then who pulled me out of the way?_

\---

Lex heard the muffled words "Are you okay Red?" She felt something warm hover over her hand as she broke free from her thoughts, she looked up. It was Molly.

She looked back down at there hands as she mumbled "What?" Molly smiled with concern in her eyes "I said are you okay Lex? You where zoning out for awhile hun." Lex cleared her throat, "Oh..yea. Just a long night. Didn't get much sleep." Lex smiled weakly, every time she looked at the brunette now she would get flash backs of Molly on the floor, throat cut, smiling up at her.

Lex felt sick and the food in front of her was not helping so she excused herself from the table pointing to the door with her thumb as she walked backwards, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Not waiting for an answer she could hear dave behind her whisper something about the movie The Haunting and how it be funny to put blood on walls.

The redhead made it outside, she promised herself she wouldn't cry as the tears started to threaten her eyes. Right now Nikki would be waking her up giving the girl her coffee while giggling because Lex looked like she just woke from the dead. A sharp pain ran up her leg as she sat down on the steps.

She need to hear the dark hair girls voice. She scrolled through her contacts to Nikki's name. The phone picked up right away "Hey! How's it going at doom nation? See any ghost yet?" Lex felt her lips pull into a smile forgetting the pain that snaked up her leg, god she missed that voice. "It's going I guess, Wolf locked himself in the van though. Can you believe it? He's such a asshat! He dragged us out there just to hide." Lex grinned at the sound of Nikki's laugh as the redheads voice became softer "How are you holding up Nik?"

The line became silent on the other side "I'm good Red, hey you doing okay?" Lex closed her eyes tight licking her lips slowly, "Yeah, I'm good." She hated lying to Nikki' but it's for the best. "Just miss you Nik." The line went silent once more "I miss you too Red." There was a deep sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'll see you tonight when you get home, right?" Lex didn't know what to say. "Y-yeah, of course. I'll see you soon Nik." As she ended the call she felt cold from the inside.

She had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. Speaking of cowards where was that man. She found the van, but no Wolf. Of course, that be to simple.

She could do two different things, go back to the house and pretend everything is fine or go find him herself. Second choice sounded best, she already looked like a nut job to everyone at the house. She found a flashlight wedged in between the chair and door. She also found a pack of cigs on the dash. Stuffing the pack into her jacket she headed off to the woods.

\---

After hours of endless searching Lex found a opening with a rock near a lake, she searched most of the woods with no sign of Wolf. Now with the sun going down she rested her tired body on the rock. She decided then she would be a shitty detective for all she earned was scratches from tree branches.

She looked down at her reflection in the water, she looked worn out. Her beanie covered up most of her hair, the rest laid on her shoulders tangled. Her jacket looked big on her, but she love it for it had a built in hoodie. Her blue eyes seem almost to gray, sighing she kicking a pebble into the lake.

She looked up as she could hear twigs snapping near by, she watched as Wolf stumbled out of the woods. The girl raise a brow "Need a smoke old man?" She smirked holding up the cigarette pack between her fingers tilting it side to side. He remained silent as he sat down next to her, something was off. He be yelling at her right now about the cigarettes, but instead he sat still staring out into the lake. "Wolf are you okay?"

He was mumbling, all she could make out was "She...dark...death." Then he slowly stood up, walking towards the water.

He stopped once the water reached his neck the gray hair mans eyes where gloss over. He turned to face Lex as a smilie spread across his face "I met her, she's beautiful Lexis" Then with a single tug he was gone, something pull Wolf under the water.

Lex sat paralyzed not sure what was worst, watching her teacher being dragged underwater or realizing something darker was at play and she really wasn't insane. What was she suppose to do, go back and say "Well guys Wolf just drown, so lets pack up, oh and try not to die on your way out! There's a man eating hole on the loose!" Yeah that would go over really well, from the girl who woke up screaming at 3 am seeing a dead girl on her floor.

She didn't want to go back, she reather take her chance outside tonight. She just wanted one night without dreams. She found a patch of moss, close to the rock. She used her beanie as a pillow and the weight of her jacket as her blanket. She watched the stars twinkle above her until her eyes started to feel heavy. As she closed her eyes Lex whispered into the night "Goodnight Nik."

\---

The dreams where different this time, she was standing in the middle of the woods, the wind bit at her skin as she held back a shiver. All that covered her body was her white tank top and ripped blue jeans. Her hair danced in air, brushing gently against her numb cheeks. The moonlight glowed against the trees as fireflies filled the filed.

Something caught her eye as it flickered through the trees, it was sliver, fast, weaving in and out of sight.

Lex felt her breath escape from her lungs as she felt eyes burning into her back, she didn't dare turn around. Her heart started to beated faster against her chest as she could hear shuffling, it inched closer and closer slowly, almost as if it wanted her to know it was there, Lex froze as she could feel the heat of someone breath softy moving against the back of her neck. The hairs on her arms stood up straight as she could hear a deep sigh, yet Lex looked straight ahead not daring to see who was behind her. She heard a soft chuckle over her left shoulder. It was a woman.

The words echoed as the women moved to the side of the redhead, she leaned forward pressing soft lips up to Lex ear "So you think you can face the big bad wolf..?" Her lips smelled of fresh blood as her breath tickled the girls ear as her shadow draped over the younger girl. The air became heavy around Lex as her eyes snapped shut, "Who are you?" The words came out in a squeak.

The older woman laughed grabbing Lex's chin lightly between her thumb and index finger turning her face. "The names Lillie, open your eyes love." She purred as Lex breathe in deep slowly opening her eyes not sure who was behind the husky voice, blue eyes meet violet.

They where a deep purple Lex's breath hitched as she looked deep into the woman's eyes, there was a spark behind them.

_Those eyes..._

A wicked smile broke from Lilies lips. "Hello Red." Her hair was darker then night. Skin pale as snow. Lillie smirked watching the different emotions cross the redheads face "What's the matter Red? Wolf got your tongue?" She leaned in a little closer.

Once Lex found her voice she whispered "No." Lille paid no attention as the woman ran her fingers through the back of the younger girls hair, tugging it gently, making the girls head move backwards. Lillie hovered over her neck, teasing the girls skin lightly with her lips. "Are you sure about that? Little red riding hood." Lillie mummer pressing a kiss on the nape of Lex's neck.

A moan broke off the redheads lips before she could stop it "Yes.." was all she could choke out as Lillie brushed her lips slowly up the girls throat with open mouth kisses, making her way towards Lex's mouth. Her lips where stained red in the moonlight, there was almost playful tone in her voice as her lips hovered close to the girls lips, violet eyes locked on blue. "How about now?"

\---

Lex woke up gasping she could feel the moss under her hands as her body jolted up and the smell of salt from the water filled her nose. She pulled herself up slowly on weak knees finding her way to the rock. The dazed redhead sat watching the water as flashes of the dark hair women haunted her. She ran a hand through her hair. As she reached for her cigarettes, she herd a howl coming from the other side of the woods, her hand froze, when she looked back up she saw a silk tail disappearing into the woods.

Her heart stopped eyes locked onto the trees across the lake. Her hand automatically traced the spot where Lillie kissed her neck. Lex shook her head chucking looking at her reflection "It was just a dream..".

_Right?_

_And the professor is dead...Fuck..._

\---

_Murder.._

_Maybe I am...I didn't help..._

_Murder.._

_That's what they called me..._

_Murder.._

She was now lock up upstairs, the only good thing was she got the master bedroom with a bathroom, as well as a library down the hall and a old studio. She opened the French doors to the balcony. Could be worst, she plop down on the master bed putting her face in a book. Only thing that did suck is she didn't have her phone, cigarettes, or food. Lex heard a low whistle from outside, she slowly put her book down before making her way to the balcony, looking down she saw Lillie standing in the yard.

Lex stared a few seconds confused then yelled "You can't be here! I'm not asleep yet!" Lillie giggled looking up at the younger girl "Or are you? I have something for you Red." A soft smile spread across her face as she pulled out a black rose out from behind her back.

Lillie frustrated the girl but she didn't understand why, she didn't even know her before yesterday. Lex turned around heading back to the bed, ignoring Lillie calling after her.

The next morning there was a single black rose laying on the balcony waiting for her, Lex sighed as she leaned down to pick it up. She felt a little guilty but not to much. The rest of the day she twirled the rose steam back and forth in between her fingers while reading her book. Smelling it every once in awhile. She never thought Lillie could be such a romantic, no ones ever done that before.

She started to worry she may of offended the other girl when she didn't hear from Lillie all day, she was actually kinda good company. Lex felt drawn to the woman. She made the girl smile, the older girl made her feel many thing, but most of all Lex felt safe with Lillie.

Lex decided to read until she dosed off, book resting on the middle of her chest. Suddenly she woke up to the feeling of something brushing against her feet. The redhead jumped hitting her head against the headboard as she was face to face with a wolf at the end of the bed, it's silk fur shined in the candlelight. It's eyes opened slightly when Lex jumped back but it never moved. "Get off, now! How the hell did you get up here!" she yelled as she pointed to the ground. It slinked it's way down to the the floor ears folded back before plopping down by the balcony door, head laying in between its paws as it huffed before shutting it's eyes.

First four nights Lex pushed the wolf off the bed, next three nights she felt guilty and let it sleep at the foot of her bed threatening to kick it off if it drools on her. The silk wolf answered back with a loud huff. The bad dreams seemed to disappear with the wolf around, next two nights the wolf inched closer laying it's head across Lex's stomach, tail curled across her legs keeping her warm as she slept. The girl decided she was okay with the wild beast, she would grin when she'd feel the weight of the bed shift in the middle of the night.

\---

The redhead found out quickly that Lille was very playful, some nights Lillie would sneak in from the balcony, jumping on the bed. Grabbing Lex's book away playfully, then laugh as Lex jumped before shoving her off the bed growling as she found her book, other nights Lillie would crawl slowly onto the bed on all fours, pecking over the top of Lex's book, waiting for the girl to notice her. The younger girl would look up to see two violet eyes staring back at her. Then Lex would look back down and continue to read ignoring the dark hair girl. Just for Lillie to push the book down giving Lex the puppy eyes.

Lex would then roll over onto her stomach, trying not to give away how cute she thought it was as she tried to focus on the book and not the woman behind her whimpering. But most nights Lex would find herself crawling into Lilles arms before falling asleep listening to the older girls heartbeat as the woman read to her. Lille made the pain go away, the younger girl would never admit it out loud but Lille was the missing piece to her jaded heart and it scared her.

Lillie would be gone for days sometimes, but Lex always found a black rose waiting for her every morning. A silent promise for her return. Once she found a pack of cigarettes with a black rose laying on top. She chuckled to herself as she looked out into the woods wondering what the older women was doing at this moment.

While away Lex would have dreams of the dark hair girl, she could feel the older girls lips on her skin. Weight against her body, she could even feel strands of black hair tracing over her collarbone before she'd wake up heart racing. Sometimes she could smell blood on Lillies lips, but it never scared her, other times she just smelled like midnight air and wild flowers.

\---

The redhead woke up screaming as pain shot up her body, she could feel scratch marks digging deep into her flesh, she looked down to see blood soaking through her white tank top. Her hands where shaking as she tried to touched the wound, the pursue of her hand helped the pain as she rolled over to her side, there was the wolf, it's snout lightly bump Lex's nose.

Deep sad violet eyes started back at the girl. She gasp softly looking the wolf over before shoving her face deep into it's scruff, pulling the wolf in as close as she could feeling the tears start to fall into its fur. The warmth of the wolf lull Lex back to asleep as she whispered into its chest. "Don't let me go Lillie..."

\---

Lex jolted up in bed, sweat dripping off her forehead. Her hand felt around the bed scared to open her eyes, she was alone. For some reason this broke her heart.

Out of boredom she started to wonder down the hallway, there was a plate of food outside her bedroom. "Lovely, food." She kicked the tray away, she didn't care about food anymore. There was apart of her starting to wonder if they are starving her on purpose. She made her way to the ballroom finding a place to lay down in the middle of the floor, the cold felt nice against her back.

She closed her eyes, her ribs hurt, it was hard to breathe. The dry blood still stained her hands and tank top. She didn't understand anything that was going on anymore.

_Am I going insane?_

She started to laugh, "Well, I guess I got my balls hand to me on a golden plater after all." She held her side as she clinched her jaw, pulling her knees up to her chest trying to stop the pain as she looked around the room before shutting her eyes. She realized she hasn't thought of Nikki since she met Lillie. Lex could feel someone hovering over her body "You need to eat Red, you've lost a lot of blood."

She looked up to see Lillie kneeling over her with an apple in her hand. The woman had a different look in her eyes. It wasn't playful like usual. Lille brushed her fingers through the young girls hair, tucking it behind her ear the taller girls fingers tremble a little. "Please..."

Lillie rested the apple on the floor next to her as she unbutton her dress shirt to reveal her tank top under neath. Leaning up she pulled out her pocket knife form her black faded jeans. With the help of her knife she ripped the bottom part of her shirt off. After tucking the knife away she held out her hand to Lex. Once she pulled Lex up to her, the woman carefully started to wrap the cloth around the girls torso.

Lex prop herself up more, leaning her weight on one hand trying to lighten the mood while pinning the other girl with her eyes, a brow raised. "So..how do I know you didn't poison the apple, like the evil witch did in Snow White?" Lille chucked shaking her head while sitting facing Lex crossed legged. "You, my love, watch to many movies. Plus you know me better then you think." The older girl pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees offering the apple once more, Lex took it out of the other girls hand.

_God she's beautiful..._

_Fuck it..._ _If its poisoned it's worth it..._

 _Maybe she'll do CPR...then I can taste her lips..._ _God I wanna taste those lips...they look so soft.._

Lex's eyes flickered from Lillies eyes to her lips then back up.

Some of the juice from the apple dripped down her lip as she as distracted by the girl in front off her, Lillie reached up brushing her thumb slowly across Lex's lower lip, catching the juice. Violet eyes never wavered from blue as she sucked the juice off her thumb, a fang pecked out as she smirked pointing to the redheads lip. "You where dipping."

Lex couldn't help but look Lillie over as she could feel a pool of heat starting in between her legs. The older girl was wearing a purple tie loosely around her neck. The sleeves of her button up shirt where rolled up. Lex giggled a little, the older girl reminded her of one of those girls that where the rebels of the school, and she looked really hot doing it. She was just hot period. The redhead never noticed before but when the older girl tilted her head to the side there was a tattoo behind her ear. She was taken back by the ink of birds flying out of a cage.

Lex looked down once she realized she was staring at the woman across from her, She was thankful her hair fell in her face.

\---

They sat together talking for what felt like hours, it felt like Lex knew Lillie forever, she made the girl feel special. "So how do I know if you are real, or do I just have an imagery friend at 21 years old who can shape shift into a wolf? I mean that's fucking bad ass but to tell you the truth if you where made up... I'd be really sad. I mean come on...look at yourself! you're stunning!"

The older girl licked her lips, smiling nervously feeling the urge to pull Lex into her lap. "I am going tell you something Red, I think your ready. Once I tell you, you can decide whether or not you want me to leave. I'll do whatever you wish." Lex looked up at Lillie, searching her eyes for any hint. "Okay...what is it?" Lillie's eyes look straight ahead forcing on anything but the redhead in her arms "Red, you are stuck in a dream world, this place isn't real. I'm not suppose to be here.." She paused for a second. "But I couldn't stay away from you." Her voice cracked a little. Lex stayed quiet waiting for her to continue. She looked down at the younger girl "But I am real, so is Allistaire. He's my brother.." Lillie hesitated. "This is your punishment for killing his wife. You where protecting me." Lex stiffened at the words.

_I **AM** a murder..._

Lex spoke softly focusing on Lillies tie, her fingers playing with the silk, trying to take in everything she was just told. "Why was I protecting you?" The dark hair girl lift up Lex's chin, the younger girl meet violet eyes, they where soft and full of love. "Because I fell in love with you, it was against his wishes. Rugaru are not supposed to fall for humans. So his wife was going to kill me for my betrayal to the clan. To my brother. But once you found out, you killed her first."

As Lex listened all her memories came flooding back all at once, Lex gasped, nuzzling her head deep into Lillies neck. This was their house. She could see them dancing all night in this room, making love in the master bedroom, Lillie would leave her a black roses on her pillow, a tear fell from Lex's eye as she realized who Lille was to her.

_My mate...my Lillie..._

Lillie shut her eyes tight getting ready to leave taking the silence as a sign to go, Lex panicked realizing she didn't answer the girl, her arms shot out stopping the dark hair girl, wrapping tight around her torso. The young girls voice was barely above a whisper "I remember everything." She paused "My name is Lexis Dayton Austin..." Lillie sighed in relief "I had to try to get through to you Red." Lex stopped Lillie from talking, pressing two fingers gently against her lips.

"And your real name is Lilith but you've always been my Lillie." The older girl smiled kissing the redheads fingers before the smaller girl pulled them away. The women watched Lex before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "And you are my little red riding hood."

\---

The room became dark as a howling sound ripped through the room, all the colors started drained out of it.

_Shit..not again.._

The walls started shaking. Lillie grabbed Lex pulling her closer to her chest whispering in her hair "No matter what happens. Remember I won't be far, I will alway find you." Before the girl could respond Lillie was being ripped out of her arms by her throat, the older women choked out "RED! RUN!" before being thrown into a bookshelf across the room knocking her out. "LILLIE!" Her body felt heavily, she slowly started dragging herself, forcing her body to move across the floor to the woman laying by the books.

_No no nooo...I just got you back._

_Please get up! Please!_

A hand shot out of the darkness grabbing Lex's leg pulling her back as she almost reached Lillie's hand. She screamed as her body tryed to pull away, trying to reach for the older girl. She could feel the burning sensation once more against her leg as it dragged her out of the room. Lille was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

\---

Lex could feel cold mental against her writs, her feet dangling, no ground underneath. Her head hurt. Everything was blurry, she could smell the mix of blood and mold.

_Where's Lille?_

A voice spoke by her side it was thick "We'll look who's up." It wasn't like Lillies voice, it was dark almost sinner. "Open your eyes child." Their fist hit the wall next to her head, it shook her to the bone. She opened her eyes.

Pitch black eyes starred her down, his white hair was pulled back into a bun. He smelled of blood, his jaw was stained red. Blood dripped from his jaw to his neck. First thought was Lillie, "What did you do to Lillie!" He laughed slamming both hand against the wall on both sides of her head hands. "You're the one hanging on my wall and you're worried about my sister?" He smirked, hanging his head down for a second, "I don't think you realize how much trouble you are in little girl." He's hand shot out grabbing her throat squeezing it, leaving just enough to air for her to breathe. "I maybe a lot of things, but..." He leaned in, whispering into her ear. "You're the reason for all of this, and I'd never hurt my own blood stupid girl."

He pushed himself away, letting go of her throat "I can see why she fell for you, your pretty strong for being flesh. It's not really her fault you bewitched her." Lex was still coughing, trying to breathe again as she watched him walk away then spin around. He bent over pulling out a knife from his boot, the blade shined in the light as he moved towards the redhead letting the tip of blade trace against her collarbone. "Did she tell you what we are? The meaning behind Rugaru?" He's words dripped with a thick sweetness that made Lex sick. "We are shapeshifter yes, but we are also canibals."

His head tilted to the side as the blade cut into her skin. "Didn't you ever wonder why she would be gone for a few days?" He purred as he leaned in "It's so she wouldn't kill you. She is a monster like me, we are beast, you are food. Period." His bloody fangs showed as he smiled.

There was a spark in his eyes, "Oh.." There was amusement in his voice as he realized something "She never told you...the reason behind your nickname. Little red riding hood." He started laughing, "You where game. She was hunting you...how ironic huh? How dose it feel to fall for a killer? To be fucked night after night by the beast that was suppose to end your life? To drink your blood as her fingers and fangs tare you apart?

He was looking for a reaction, her stomach flipped thinking about what he just said. But then she reminded herself about how Lillie betrayed everything she knew and went against her own brother for a human. For her. How every time she's with the woman all she feels is love.

This made Lex fall in love with her even more, Lillie was her romeo and she was Juliet. No matter what happened now, it was all worth it in the end. Lille was worth it "If I'm so much trouble then just kill me already, I'll be out of your way. Then all your issues will be solved." She growled through clinch teeth. His thumb pressed deep into the opening of her cut on her side while his other hand pressed the knife against her throat. "You be dead by now if I wished it, I want you to suffer. Feel pain. Beg for me to end your pathetic life."

There was excitement in his eyes. "I want Lillie to see the one thing she loves, die before her. To know what it's like to hear you scream as I rip your heart out and eat it. To watch helplessly as you yell out her name, you seem to be a kinky slut, maybe if I play my card right." He dragged the knife slowly down to her chest, other hand cupping her breast, lightly pitching her nipple as he pressed his hips into her, licking her neck to her cheek before whispering against her lips "I can get you so wet you'll be begging for my rock hard cock to fuck you before I slit your throat and she'll have to live in that moment for eternity and I'll love every second."

He grinned against her lips before nipping her lower lip, "You'd like that wouldn't you? You little whore. Feeling my hard cock fucking your wet little pussy so hard you see stars as you cum over and over again screaming my name. Feeling it sliding in and out making you wetter for me. You can watch it thrust in and out of your pussy, see how hard I am for you?" He ground his Jean cover cock over her hip, his free hand grabbing her other breast, tip of his thumb brushing the redheads covered nipple as she tried to pulled away "I wonder what you taste like, I could fuck you senceless then eat your pussy out. I could tounge fuck you, lick your pussy so good you want more." He laughed as she spat in his face "You wish, I reather die a thousand time then fuck your mini dick. I probably wouldn't even feel it. Can you even masterbate? or do you need one of your bitch boys to hold up a microscope for you to find it?" He growled as he grabbed Lex by the root of her hair, slamming her head against the wall knocking her out as she was laughing.

The next three days he torchered her, he would wake her up by slapping her hard across the face, he would punch her in the ribs when she talked back, she spit in his face, he chuckled before head butting her, just for her to spit her blood on him with a eatshit grin. "What's the matter Allistaire? Am I to much for you?" He punched her in the jaw as he pulled her by the hair "Oh I'm just getting started little girl, you'll beg. They always do."

She wasn't going to give him the sadifaction of braking, she just kept thinking of Lillie. It made her strong. Made it worth it.

He would drag his knife deep into her skin every time she said something he didn't like watching the blood run down her skin before licking it up moaning eyes locked on her. Sometimes biting her. Other times Luke would sneak in bring electric cables lifting up her shirt, placing the clamps on her bare nipples, then he turn on the switch just to hear her scream, as he watched he would take out his cock and stroke it slowly while turning the box on and off randomly looking at her breasts "I'll stop if you help me out." She scream out "Go fuck yourself." So he would, only stopping when he came, then laugh as she pass back out.

The whole time this was happening she wonder where Lillie was, if she was okay. Was she hurt, she kept whispering to herself "Don't come and find me Lillie, stay away. Please. I don't want you to see me like this. Please. Stay away."

Allistaire growled as he sat down on the chair next to the battered girl, whipping out his bandanna wiping the blood off his knuckles. "Why won't you break? Your getting boring." Lex mouth felt like it had cotton stuffed in it. His head snapped up as he could hear the girl laughing blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. "Then just fucking kill me, she's not coming. Get it over with." She choked out as he stood up grabbing her jaw, pressing he's forehead hard against hers until she saw stars. "She has tasted your blood, child. She is linked to you. Forever. You wear her mark. She knows your in pain. She will come, and when she dose she'll watch as I drain the life out of those pretty blue eyes."

He pushed himself away, "God you bore me, Luke!" He snapped his fingers. "Go throw her in the pit. I'm sick of looking at her." Last thing the girl saw out of the corner of her eye was a grin as a fits came flying towards her temple.

Everything a became a blur, it was dark and damp. The ground was cold against her broken body, Lex laid curled up against the cement floor, back to a wall. She was angry at herself, at Lillie, the whole situation. She was to weak to scream and to tired to cry. All she could taste was iron from the blood that filled her mouth. Was she awake, asleep, she couldn't tell anymore. Was she really in a wolf den half dead on a cold cement floor waiting for death or one the wolfs to force her to fuck them or was this just another twisted dream she just didn't wake from yet.

_Is this what hell is like?_

She was breaking, she could feel her heart beating slower and slower. Her lips where becoming numb. She closed her eyes whispering to no one "I can't hold on anymore. Forgive me...I really tried." Everything started to fade away as a picture of Lillie's tattoo flashed across her mind.

_The emptiness got me after all..._

\---

She could feel her body moving slowly up and down, fur brushed under her fingertips. Her hand moved up slowly to feel a scruff, she nuzzled her head into it. She breathed in midnight air and wild flowers.

"Lillie.." Came a weak voice.

The last thought that cross her mind was how she was getting blood all over Lillie's fur.

\---

Lex jumped up in bed screaming, pulling the covers up to her face. "Not again..not again.." Then she felt a sharp pain busting up her side, she looked down, her body was bandaged up. There was still blood on her tank top over the now cover wound, this gave her an odd feeling of comfort.

_It was real._

_That means..._

Her heart skipped. Lex stumbled out of bed, holding her side. Rushing out to the balcony, looking for the van. No van, just a jeep. Her jeep, she stood there holding on tight to the banner trying to understand.

She could still smell Lillie on her skin.

_Lille..._

The bedroom door opened "You should be in bed resting Red." Came a husky voice from behind her, the young girls heart jumped, whipping around wide eyed, she found Lille with a black rose in front of her. A stunned redhead reached up touching the older girls cheek. "Your real.." Lillie smiled leaning into the touch as she looked down "As real as you are Red." One hand slid behind Lillie's neck as the other gently tugged on her tie as the redhead caught her lips. The dark hair woman growled softly picking the redhead up. Flesh meet flesh, a moan left the girls lips at the contact. Lillie husked out "Mine" as the redhead nuzzled into the dark hair womans neck breathing her in as she whispered against her skin "Yours."

The redhead could feel the tall women smile as she looked up at her. Lillie rested her forehead against Lex's. "I almost lost you, all over again." She whispered looking into womans eyes she loved so much, everything that happened didn't matter anymore. The small girl whispered back "But you have me now." The redhead smiled weakly as her cheeks became pink. "I'm sorry about bleeding all over you." Lillie barked out a laugh carrying the the other girl over to the bed gently laying her down before walking around the bed sliding in next to her. The older woman bumped noses with the small girl as she wrapped her arms carefully around her. "It's alright, what matters now is your safe. I told you, I'd never leave you. I'll will always find you Red. That's a promise I can keep.

As the girls started to fall asleep in each other's arms Lillie whispered into Lex's hair before kissing it "I love you Lexis." A content sigh left the redheads lips wrapping herself around the older girl tighter. "I love you more Lillie."

  
And that is how the big bad wolf fell in love with little red riding hood.


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie's and Lexis are on the run, Rowland promises safe haven, Lillie dose something Lexis never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry it's been a while, been busy plus the chapters are getting longer now so it will take a bit more time. 
> 
> Thank you as always for kudos and taking time to read my story. ❤️
> 
> As I said before from now on its a lot of smut, fluff, along with the main story. So here something to enjoy till the next update.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Red

Her hair flowed in the wind, their hearts beating as one in the night. Her auburn hair glowed in the dark, she was free. Through the woods they ran, jumping through water, Lille smiled watching the small girl as she laid on the ground heart beating fast looking up at the stars. Lex laughed as she grabbed a loaf of bead out of her hoodie. "Did you see that? She actually almost hit me with a broom! She was fucking kung fu grandma!"

Lille chuckled laying down on her side next to the redhead leaning up on her elbow head in hand facing the other girl. "This is what I get for dating a pup..." Lex propped herself up on her elbows turning her head to the side looking at the dark hair girl next to her "Hey!" The girl pretend to be offended waving the bread in the air, crumbs in the corner of her mouth "I was hungry, I can't help if she doesn't like wolfs...or that I kinda stole it...in the middle of the night out of her open window."

Lille leaned in playfully taking a bite out of bread in Lex's hand. The younger girl pouted. "You could of given the old lady a heart attack." Lex leaned in even closer to the taller girls face playfully pointing with the bread at the other girl "But.I.didn't." Lille crashed her lips into Lex's, there body's falling backwards with a thud to the ground.

The bread tumbled out of Lexs hand as she gasped, her fingers ran through Lillies hair breathing her in. She could hear Lille's heart beating in the same rhythm as hers. She smiled through kiss. Lex rolled on top of Lillie pinning the taller girls hands behind her head. The red head pressed her body into the dark hair girls, moaning as her hips subconsciously ground into the women purring softly "Isn't that what you love about me?"

Lille closed her eyes, biting her lip drawing blood, feeling a low grumble start in her chest. No ones ever made her feel this way before, the redhead was pure fire, she was wild, deeply passionate, bold, rough around the edges, aggressive, kept Lille wanting more, she'd watch the woman with crystal blue eyes devour her soul every time they made love. She'd happily burn alive under the younger girls lips, yet the girl was sweet, gentle, romantic, kept Lille sane, she almost seemed fragile at moments, she'd look at the older woman sometimes with haunted eyes.

She was innocent in so many ways, she hasn't seen the things Lille has. Not yet, sadly Lille knew she would soon, that innocence would be shattered. But Lille would protect her the best she could and always be there arms wide open for the time she couldn't. The first 3 months where rough on Lex, learning how to hunt and fight.

There were still some nights the girl would wake up screaming, whimpering looking for her mate but once she realized she was still in Lillie's arms she would pull the older sleeping woman's closer to her falling back asleep in her neck. Lille understood what Syria meant now, She adored the blonde even more.

\---

Lille's hands wrapped around the back of the younger woman's neck pulling the girl in closer, Lille grinned moving a hand down, her thumb traced Lex's lower lip, eyes smoldering, watching her thumb, she lightly pulled the girls lower lip down with the pad of her thumb, looking up through hooded eyes before catching it in with her mouth. She sucked hard on the girls lip, gliding her tongue across it soothing the pain a way, pulling a quiet whimper of the small girls mouth as her hands ran through red waves, rocking her hips into her mate. She slowly pulled away as Lex melted against her chest, Lille grinned as she husked out "Plus so much more." Lex huffed muffing into Lillies neck feeling her wolf summit to her alpha "That's not fair."

Lille laughed knowing exactly what the redhead meant "What isn't fair my love?" Lex looked up resting her head in between Lillies breasts, brows slightly frowned out of sexual frustration. "What you do to me, no ones ever made me melt like that." The taller girl just smiled kissing her mates forehead "It's because I'm your soul mate."

Lex loved that word.

 _Soulmate_.

Lex playfully bit at Lillie's neck pushing her boundaries like usual, Lille growled playfully sweeping the girl under her in one movement, only the redhead could get away with that. Now sitting on top of the younger woman's hips she leaned her upper body down slowly, pinning the smaller girls hands down to her sides, watching with lust filled eyes. "Now what are you gonna do? Little girl?" Lex tried to hold back a whimper as she whispered "Come closer and find out." A fang peeked out as she smiled up at her alpha.

The inside of Lillies soul burned, she closed her eyes tightly, pressing firmly against the other girls hips, bucking into her repeatedly in long thrusts as her head lowered. A light moan of pleasure left the other girls lips as she press her lips against Lillie's collarbone licking at it, purring. Lex liked to fire up her alpha, it made her pussy throb, thoughts of the older girl man handling her sometimes made her wet.

Lillie looked down eyes half lidded, Lex was looking up, her eyes where soft pleading for her to come closer. She bared her neck whimpering louder at the feeling of the older woman's sex rocking into her, the redhead arched her back trying to get closer to the woman.

Lille gave pity on her mate, turning her ear to the redheads mouth, through heavy breaths and moans the young pups lips brushed against Lillies ear. "I love you Lilith, God you make me s-so wet baby." The redhead gasped as her alpha pushed her leg between the girls grinding harder against her sex "Please don't stop, make me yours. Fuck..." Lex pulled away a little her mouth finding the dark hair girls earlobe, sucking on it. A shiver ran down Lille's spine, her grip became tighter intertwining their fingers before pinning them above the moaning girls head as the alpha growled thrusting faster against her mates heat feeling how wet the girl was.

The older women couldn't hold back anymore, her teeth sank deep into the whimpering girls shoulder, claiming her once more, pulling back Lille licked her lips watching Lex, she could feel the heat rising from the redheads body. Lille moved in closer, lips a few inches away as the girl lifted her head to meet the older girl in the middle, Lille pulled back smirking. Lex tried to follow but dark hair girls hands kept her pinned in place. She couldn't stand it, the redhead rubbed herself against Lille desperately. Finally Lille pressed her lips against Lex's, kissing her mate deeply, filling Lex's lungs with her breath. Lex fell backwards melting into Lille once more.

\---

Lex woke up to the sight of fireflies, the redhead lifted her head off the other girls chest. The glow of the fireflies danced across the woman's pale arms that draped around Lex as she slept. Head turned facing the smaller girl her hair laid across her face. Lex propped herself up as she reached over brushing the strands of black hair out of Lillie's face, tucking it behind her ear exposing her tattoo. Lex smiled gently tracing each bird, letting her fingers tips run down Lillie's neck. Her face was soft, slightly rough around the jaw line.

Her eyelashes where long, they touched the top of her cheeks. Beautiful slim cheekbones, Her nose fit perfectly with pale kissable lips with a hit of rose across them. When she slept on her side Lex could see the tips of Lillies fangs peeking out.

It made her giggled but also remind her how old Lille was. 3608 years over Lex's three months.

Watching the woman's soft lips slightly parted, the redhead couldn't help but wonder how many lips has she kissed, how many body's did she hold. Her heart was lodged in her throat, she looked up to see two purple eyes watching her.

Lex voice cracked "Hey" Lille smiled softly searching the girls eyes "Red, what's wrong?" Her mate tried to shake it off eyes looking down "It's nothing, just thinking to much." The older women didn't believe her, she knew that look. "Through all my years have I never felt what I do with you Lexis, I've shown you a side of me no one else has ever seen but Syria." Lille pulled the smaller woman in closer lifting her head up gently with a finger under her chin. Eyes locked with the redheads, her voice was full of love and tenderness "I've never kissed anyone the way I kiss you, I've never held anyone the way I hold you. I've never showed anyone the things I've shown you. Not even Syria knows half the things you do."

Lillie bumped the the small girls nose earning a small smile "Now that's saying something, All those things are just for you. Just you Red." Her voice squeaked a little, "I've never told anyone I loved them besides Syria, and the love I feel for you goes beyond anything I've ever felt. So when you start doubting things, remember this." She looked deeply into Lex's eyes "I will bend at your will, you are my soulmate. You have complete control over me, we are bound for eternity. I can't see anyone but you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You are mine, as I am yours Lexis. I'd do anything to make you happy."

Lex closed her eyes as the tears started, she never thought that would happen. She always had dreams about being swept off her feet but never thought she be one of the lucky ones. But here she was, the younger girl then felt Lillie's thumb brushing away the tears. Lex cleared her throat opening her eyes."No ones ever loved me, I've felt so alone for the longest time, then I met you at that masked ball and I fell the second you wrapped your arm around me." She smiled blushing. Lille kissed her forehead. "As did I Red. As did I. Let try and get some sleep, yes?" The redhead nodded as Lillie's wolf purred lulling her mate back to sleep, tucked away safe in her arms.

\---

They been on the run since she killed her brother. She was feeling a little bit like Romeo and Juliet at the moment except her Juliet was a live and now a half breed. She killed half her own pack over one girl. Pretty flattering, at lease she thought so. As well as scary, how far she would go for the redhead. No girl was ever worth this, not until now. If her mate where to die Lille would never forgive herself.

Lille almost lost herself completely back there, when she thought Lex was dead. She could still hear Allistaire laugh saying "Look at yourself sis, you're just like me." She shook her head, reminding herself she was no where near him.

Rowland helped them as much as he could, the pup risked his neck for her. Because of her he was alive. He always looked up to the older girl, last time she saw the young boy was when he helped them out of the den. He spoke of Ada. Ada was Syria's wolf mother, Syria didn't talk about her much so Lille wasn't sure what to expect. Yet again Lille never spoke much about Syria except to Lex. He said the woman was a safe haven she hoped silently he was right.

\---

As night fell they found an old church, it was boarded up, but it would do. Lex sat down in a peu arms laid across the back of the seat, head leaned back looking at the celling giggling as her voice echoed. "Ah! Home sweet home, I wonder if there's any wine left over...or did the fathers drunk them all."

Lille chuckled "You've never drank before Red." The redhead turned her head to the side watching the woman stalk over to her "There's always a first for everything, plus you're with me. I think it be romantic. We have candles and everything..." The older girl slid in next to her grinning a wolfish smile "What if i take advantage of you?" Lex smirked laying her head on her alphas shoulder eyes hooded. "I'll take my chances, you never know I just mite like it."

\---

Lex found the old winery in the back, a few bottles still filled the rack, most had dust and cobwebs on them. Lille lit some candles on the stage, then ripped one of the felt drapes off the wall using it as a blanket while waiting for the girl to come back. As if on que the younger girl came out from a side door with a bottle and two glasses in hand.

Lille smiled patting the spot next to her, there where white candles everywhere. Almost looked like the woman was ready for a ritual and the redhead was the virgin sacrifice, well minus the virgin part. Lex giggled a little under her breath, her alpha was very proud of herself chest puffed out. Lex kissed the older woman's cheek as Lille poured the wine into a glass. "I love it baby, it's so beautiful." The dark hair girl took the other girls free hand into hers, turning it over before kissing the inside of the redheads wrist her eyes fixed on the girl. The look in the woman's eyes made Lex feel a bit venerable as she felt a shiver run down her spine. Lex took the glass that the dark hair girl gave her once her lips pulled away, sipping on it a little at a time the small girl watched her mate. Lille was quiet, just smiling lovingly at her mate, her face was light by the candles. Lille lips tugged up into a small smirk when Lex's upper lip was stained by the wine.

The alpha bit the side of her lip playfully taking the young girls glass out of her hand. As Lillie put the glass to the side she moved in slowly, her breath was shallow and deep. Her hand found it's way to the other girls jaw line as Lilles lips caught hers. Making the smaller girl breathless, Lille's thumb brushed against the redheads check as her tounge begged to enter. As the smaller girl moaned Lille kissed her harder, the girl felt her body moving backwards as they kissed. Lillie's hand draped Lex's leg over her hip as they laid in the candle light. Her kisses where soft, touch gentle. The younger girl could feel the tall woman's hands shaking as her fingers tips traced the outline of the girls body feeling every inch and curve under her warm hand.

Lex could hear soft cooing against her ear. She arched her body up as Lille slid her body down the side of the girls shirt her lips traced down to Lex's hip, the dark hair girls fingers tips brushed the edge of Lex's shirt up as she kissed along the top of the redheads jeans eyes still fixed on the girl. Lex groan as Lille kissed up to the other girls bellybutton. Her lips ghost against her skin. Lex felt something hot run down her skin, the shock made her gasp. She looked down to see Lille with a candle in her hand, dripping wax slowly down her stomach in lazy patterns.

Lex moaned, not sure if it was the devilish look the the woman's eyes or the wax but each drop made her throb more for the woman staring at her. It hurt but it felt so good, Lillie's lips replaced a kiss on each spot where the wax laid.

Lille slowly undressed Lex, she took her time kissing each inch, licking lightly here, love bite there, making sure to cover each part with her lips and hands. Lillie's voice came out in a horse whisperer "I need you to turn over baby, can you to that for me?" Lex only whimpered in response as her mate helped turned the girl over onto her stomach "Good girl. God your so beautiful Lexis." The only thing covering the girls body now was her boy shorts. Lille's wolf growled in pure delight as her mates arousal, a long slim hand brushed away Lex's hair from her neck.

The redheads back arched up as a loud moan left her lips as the older girls tounge dragged lightly across her neck, the weight of Lillies body pressed against her back. Her lips trail down Lex's spine, wax dripping behind every kiss. Lex shoulders lifted up as her hands grab the felt holding on tight she could feel Lille smile as she made her way to the small of the woman's back knowing the redhead would climax soon. Sweat rolled down Lex's back, her breathing was rasp she could feel the black stands of hair fall over her skin. The younger girl mewed "Lil-Lille.." as her eyes fluttered shut.

Lille pulled her body up against Lex's back, lips kissing the girls shoulder. Lex rolled onto her side, watching the older woman, heart beating out of her chest. Lillie's eyes where a light purple, her lips where quivering. Lex leaned in kissing Lillie's lips, she could still taste wine on the older girls tounge, her lips where sweet and soft. The dark hair girl pulled away a little, whispering into Lex's ear "I love you Lexis." Her voice was breathless, deep.

Lille pulled two slilk ribbons out of her pocket one was black and other was red. She look down taking Lex's hand into hers before wrapping the black ribbon around her wrist, she looked into Lex's eyes shyly. "Will you give me the pleasure of calling you my beautiful wife? You're my world Red, I'd do anything for you. I just want to make you happy and spend my days with you."

Lex ran her hands through Lillies hair smiling, resting her forehead against hers tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "Of course, I've been yours from the start." Lille smiled gently as she handed the smaller woman the red ribbon, Lex smiled lovely wrapping it around Lilles wrist. "Will you give me the pleasure of calling you my wife? You captured my heart the second I saw you, I'd go to the end of the earth with you." Lille smiled "Of course, I'll be yours forever."

\---

The rest of the night Lille held her wife, playing with her hair. Lex loved this side of Lille, she could tell she's never shown that side before, last night was amazing and romantic. Lille would smile when she would catch Lex playing with the ribbon, that night will forever burn inside the redheads mind.

She could still feel Lille on her skin, she bit her lip a little closing her eyes. She could retrace each spot her alpha kissed her. 12 years ago she never thought she be here, in her own fairly tail. Very realistic fairly tail, but she was with the one person that made her completely whole.

\---

They traveled all night in the direction to Ada's house. Lex was still tired so Lille carried the redhead on her back. When they arrived the ranch was dark, no sign of life. Out of the shadows Lille heard "Your Syria's girl, correct?" Lille could hear a smirk in the voice. "Yes ma'am. I am." The woman walked out of the shadow, "Very polite to, you are definitely Syria's." Her hair shined sliver in the moon light. She sat down on the lower step, she had a white tank top on with gray slacks, spender stapes hanging loosely on her hips.

The light from a flame lit up her sliver eyes before the woman blew it out as she took a drag from her cigarette. "Come closer child, I won't bite. I promise." She grinned as Lille and Lex came closer. "Family is family." She pat the seat next to her. "Who's this beautiful young rose?" Lille smiled pulling the girl onto her lap. "This is Red." Lille kissed the smaller girls neck as she giggled. "My name is Lexis, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ada looked towards the trees "No ones been out here in years, it's refreshing. Yet I feel trouble." She looked at the dark hair girl, Ada knew something was wrong. Lille tried to hold back her tears, "Syria passed away, she was taken by someone who she saved. I didn't make it in time to her. But I did stay with her until the end." Ada nodded staying calm "Did you take their head."

A single tear ran down her cheek "And then some." Ada wrapped her arms around the two young girls, holding them tight. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want, if trouble comes let it. I need some excitement in a my life. It's been to quiet to tell you the truth." She laughed kissing Lille's and Lex's forehead.

\---

Rowland was right, this was a safe haven, she was charming and nurturing. She reminded Lille a lot of Syria. She invited them in, the three of them sat by the fire place "I met Syria in 1010, she was dying from liver cancer. She was sitting on a bridge over water, back then they did not have the tools or medication this century has. Only release was the waters below her swallowing her up." Ada stared at the fire smiling a little "She was never afraid of death, not even back then."

She looked at Lille "I remember when she first told me of you, she was so excited. She lost her mate Skylark to her fathers hands in 1398. So in a way you brought that missing part back, she put all her love and time into you." Ada smiled wider looking over to Lex who was nuzzling into the dark hair girls neck "But enough about the past, how did you two meet?"

Lille told Ada the story that night on how they met, as the young alpha told the story Ada paid full attention, she was amazed by the two young women in front of her "You two are very brave souls, I'm proud to call you family."

\---

Ada took Lex and Lille in as her own, watched them over the years. Lex never knew much of her parents, she was always alone. Only time she saw her father was once a year when he threw his famous masked balls. So now having a family was new to her, but it also filled her heart to feel so much love.

\---

Lille was a sleep on the couch it's been a long night of hunting, Lex laid in the girls arms holding onto the cusp of her shirt. She loved watching Lille sleep she looked so peaceful the younger girl still couldn't believe this beautiful woman wanted her, to be her mate, to be her wife. It made the redheads heart fluttered, the small girl was tired but sleep would not come, to much on her mind.

Slowly she unwrapped herself from the warmth of her alphas arms, but not without a few growls from her sleeping mate that turned into a soft purr as the redhead kissed her cheek. She grabbed a cigarette off the table before going outside, the air was crisp.

Lex paused, she forgot the lighter was in Lillie's coat. She slid the cigarette behind her ear as she sat down, sighing the redhead looked up at the sky, she could see her own breath. She was watching the glow of the moon as clouds slowly past through it as everything hit her at once.

Yes, she fell for a shapeshifter that was a canibal.

Yes, she killed the head mistress of her mates pack.

Yes, Lille's brother did kidnap her then tortured her.

Yes, Lillie killed half her own pack and brother for the redhead.

Yes, because of Lex Syria was now dead.

She barred her head into her legs as the tears started falling. The girl held on tight to them trying to find some kind of comfort as the wind played in her hair, the cold chilled her to the bone but not the same way it filled her heart. Suddenly she felt the warmth of a hand on the middle of her back, slightly stunned she looked up to see Ada sitting down next to her.

The older girl took the cigarette gracefully out of Lex's ear, leaning down towards her legs one hand cupping it as she light it. She smiled as she looked up, a few strands of sliver hair playing in the wind as she handed the redhead the cigarette.

Her eyes where searching Lex's as the older girls hair fell against her face while sitting back up, Ada was intense, full of raw sexual energy, but Lex always felt safe with her. She whispered "Thank you." as she lifted up the cigarette, then the younger girl looked down. She tried holding back her tears, the redhead felt like a fool for crying in front of Ada. "Why are you crying, little one?" Came out a soft silky voice, when the small girl didn't answer the woman wrapped her arm around Lex.

A gentle hand softly pulling the girls head into the crook of her neck. "I'm s-sorry, I just really started to think of everything. I ruined your whole family. A stupid little human, did all of this." Lex grit her teeth closing her eyes tight, feel anger running through her blood, apart of her wish she died in the pit.

Ada rubbed the small girls arm, holding her tightly to her slim frame, Lex could feel the warmth off Ada's skin as she talked lips pressed against the girls hair. "This fight has been going on since the beginning of time, whether you where here or not death and destruction would of happen. We all have hot tempers and a taste for blood. It's just in our nature." The woman sighed "You saved many from torture, he needed to be thrown of his throne. He was killing just for self pleasure, even his own pack."

Lex could hear the hurt and anger in the girls voice "He was vile to women, Theo was no better she kidnap children for his own sick pleasures. They became his slaves. Not one person had the gaul to stop him, he striked fear in them all. But you, you faced him head on, showed this pack what a true leader is."

Ada became quiet letting her words sink in before pulling the girl in even closer, the woman's voice became soft once more "Please don't take the burden of Syria's death, she didn't die in vain. She was ready, her heart faded long before this. Lille kept her soul alive but sooner or later she knew Lille would find her mate. Once she knew Lille was in the right hands she was ready to reunite with Skylark. So I believe you where meant to meet Lille, she is your mate. Soulmates will find each other no matter what." Then the older alpha cooed quietly "lf not for all this, I wouldn't of met my beautiful rose."

Lex looked up at Ada searching her eyes seeing if the woman meant what she said. Ada used the side of her finger to slowly wipe a tear way, the edge of a knuckle lightly tracing Lex cheek bone. Her face was close to the redheads, her eyes where liquid silver, her voice low "If you where mine, I'd do anything for you."

Ada looked down to Lex's lips shamelessly "You are strong, beautiful, more amazing then you know. You're not a stupid little human, you have a glow about you." Her thumb brushed down to her jawline as sliver eyes pulled back up to the other girls looking into them deeply "You can make anyone fall in love with you, without even realizing it. You're just that sweet and innocent." Ada reached up brushing Lex's hair behind her ear, resting her forehead against the smaller girls "We need that innocence in this crazy world, to keep us all sane. You're one of a kind Lexis, a soul of a warrior and a heart of a queen, so you should be treated as one."

Lex finally smiled, Ada smiled back kissing the young woman's cheek by the corner of her lips. "There's my Rose."

Ada keep Lex company until she was done with her cigarette, keeping the girl warm in her arms. Ada meant what she said, her feelings where growing stronger for the woman in her embrace but it was not her place to act on them. Lex found her mate, but that didn't mean the older women couldn't protect her and love her from a far.

Lex kissed the bottom of Ada's neck "Thank you for keeping me company. I feel more sane because of you and Lillie." Ada bowed, kissing the redheads hand "I will alway be here, when you need me Rose." Lex got up making her way slowly to the couch, crawling into Lillie's arms. Lille automatically lifted up the blanket without opening her eyes. Lex grinned snuggling into her alphas neck falling right to sleep. She couldn't see herself anywhere else but right here.

\---

Lex woke up to the echoes of heavy boots breaking branches as lights came down the path, the glows of fire reflecting off the trees. Her heartbeat fasten, "Fuck.." Lille was still sleeping, Ada was across the room in a chair sleeping facing the two young girls.

The pack found them, they where coming for Lille. She closed her eyes tight, then looked down at her beautiful wife whispering "I will fix this, I promise. Some how..." She kissed her gently then left. Lex knew that land better then anyone, all the years of her mate and Ada training her. She knew the hideouts. The back roads. She may not get them all, but at lease enough that by the time the assholes got to the house there would not be many left.

The first few where rough, messy, she killed to eat not just to kill for the hell of it. She got the hang of it fast, she kept thinking of Lille and Ada. Seeing them dead. It helped her, she could feel the rage spread through her body deep into her bones, she became flawless ripping and tarring flesh off bones. Her teeth sinking into there bodies giving into the urge to drink there blood, her eyes became bright red as she kneeled down over a lifeless body.

Blood dripping from her mouth she herd a laugh from behind her, she stood up turning around. A group of men stood in front of her, she smiled wiping off her mouth. "Awe..look at the pup, she think she can beat us. Isn't she cute?" She attacked the first man before his gun shot off into the air.

Lex ripped the next three in half with her bare hands, feeling the warmth of flash still under her fingernails. She laughed as she slammed the next 4 into the trees grinning as she could hear their  spines snapped, and then finished off the other 3 ripping their heads clean off as there bodies fell.

\---

Lille woke up a the gunshot, Ada woke up from the screams. They both looked at each other "Lexis". Lillie got there first with Ada right behind her, the woman's heart stopped as Ada paused behind her it was a blood bath.

Parts of body's everywhere, some wolf other men. Limbs have been ripped off, the ground was stained red. There was a man laying against a tree holding his stomach trying to breathe.

Ada kneeled in front of him. He had his own knife stucking out of him. His neck was half ripped out. Ada gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Who did this?" He stopped, looking up with wide eyed. "She killed them all, no mercy. Bright red eyes. She chased after the few...the few that where left. She wouldn't stop.." He pointed the way, then gasped staring down at his hands closing his eyes.

Lille and Ada tracked her, Lex left a fresh blood trail behind her. Parts of limbs and flesh cought in branches. Lille stopped for a second, dangling off of a branch was the redheads necklace. Her fingers ran through it as the dark hair girl picked it up. Lex never talked about it, she said it was a present from her 16 birthday.

Never said from who, Lille looked down at it, as she closed her eyes as she heard a pop. When she opened her eyes the locket was open, in it was a picture of two young girls with bright blue eye and dark red hair, standing side by side smiling at the camera. Ada looked over her shoulder "Must be her cousins, maybe lost sisters?" Lille smiled a little, "Her whole life is a blur, she doesn't even remember her own parents. She just remembers being alone, she use to stare at this picture at times as if these girls where strangers. Like she was trying to remember them." Lille looked into the woods.

Where was she, she couldn't be far the blood smelled fresh. They followed the blood to a lake.

\---

The redhead was sitting by the water, watching the waves, her hair danced in the wind. Her clothes where shredded by the branches, her skin was soaked in blood, the last few men's bodies where pilled up in the corner. She was singing to herself.

Lille's slowly inched over to her mate, as she almost reached the girl a twig snapped under her boot. Lex's stood up looking back at Lille, eyes a dark red and glossed over. She looked wild, she looked at the hand reaching slowly out to her then dashed off into the woods. "Red, wait!" Ada stopped Lille, grabbing her wrist. "Casing her right now will do no good, we have to think of a plain."

Lille felt something sharp hit the back of her head.  
  
\---

The dark hair girl woke up to rope around her wrists, she looked around she realized where they where. The cloth shoved in her mouth made it hard to speak, the woman's eyes became wide as she looked across the way. Rowland was chained to a brick wall, a bloody mess, head hanging down.

She felt weight against her left side, as she looked up she found Ada next to her. Ada wrapped her arms around the younger Alpha, her hands still tied. She was calm, looking straight ahead, Lille laid her head against Ada's chest trying to find some comfort. The older womans heart was beating slowly as she closed her eyes.

A man walked into the room pulling a chair up in front of them. "I'm glad you two could make it to the show. It's going to be a real kicker. I'm excited." He made his way to Rowland, grabbing him by the hair yanking his head up. "See lover boy over here, the second he over heard you where in trouble he came running, we just had to follow." He laughed "At first I was going to kill you myself Lilith, but I started to think. That be to easy, no sadifaction. See Alli was different."

He paused they could hear growling and then a long howling out of pain. "He lived for the blood and guts raw. I like amusement." He clapped his hands.

A woman came into the room dragging in a red wolf behind her. A makeshift leash made of rope tight around it's throat. It's eyes where bright red, the wolf growled as it was forced to walked behind her. The women stopped giving the the rope to drake, he yanked hard on the rope slamming the wolf to the ground.

Lille could hear Ada mumble "Rose" behind her gag. Adas heart beated a little faster, body started to shake, her hands become fists. Lex was hurt, confused, and scared and Ada couldn't do anything to help. "How ironic you being killed by someone you where suppose to kill but fell in love with." He waved his finger back and forth.

The man put his boot on the wolfs neck pinning it still. "Oh and I took the pleasure of branding her, she will be mine once she kills you of course." He laughed as the wolf snarled trying to move.

Lille tried to stay calm, she knew if any part of Lex was left Lille and Ada could get her back. As he lifted his boot off the wolfs throat, he rubbed his hand. "I must admit the bitch has a wicked bite, she killed off my best men and attacked me." He tied the wolf to the table yanking it once more, then came over to Lille cutting off the gag nipping her cheek with the tip of the knife. "I want to hear you scream as she tare you apart."

He took his knife pressing it hard into her arm, he dragged it a cross slowly, deep into her arm, he smirked as he moved away. The man put the knife by the wolfs nose so it could smell the blood before whispering "Kill them." Once cut loose she slowly stalked towards Lille growling. She circled around them smelling the air, eyes watching Lille's the whole time. "Red, it's me. Look at me. Listen to my voice." The wolf huffed shaking its head circling once more. The wolf was limping, Lille could see the packs symbol burned into the back of the wolfs neck.

Lex shift into human form as she came from behind them, she snarled as she kneeled before Ada and Lille. Her eyes where wild. Blood soaked her face, there was an open wound on her throat from the rope. She leaned in slowly smelling Lille's neck, tounge tasting her skin before moving down to the woman's arm. Her hand shot up grabbing her alphas throat as the warmth of her tongue licked across her wound. The dark hair girl closed her eyes trying not to moan.

As Lillie's blood dripping off her lips, the wild redhead looked up at her "Lexis it me Lille, look at my wrist, look at the red ribbon. Remember who you are, you're my wife, my mate, my little red riding hood." It was hard to breathe under the girls hand but she wasn't going to give up. The grip on her throat loosened as the smaller girl looked at Lille's wrist, her blood stained fingers tips ran across the slik.

She just stared at it, her hand falling away from Lillie's throat. Her voice was muffled "Lille." The redhead looked up to her mate, Lille smiled softly coughing a little, Lex looked back down at her own wrist feeling the slik.

The redhead stumbled backwards, eyes starting to turn blue again. She looked back up to Lille then Ada, the younger girl realized what she was doing as she started to cry, looking down at her hands shaking. She almost killed the one person she was trying to protect. Drake yelled from behind her "Kill her! Stop wasting my time and kill her!"

Lex close her eyes tight turning towards Drake, her hands turned to fists as she tackled him, he dropped his knife as they fell down. The knife slid in front of Ada's feet, as Lex fell on top of him grabbing his throat.

He grabbed her hair pulling her head back, she snarled crushing his balls under her knee pushing her weight forwards. He growled then laughed as he bit her arm pulling away with some flesh in between his teeth. She let go as she fell back holding her arm she yelled "You fucking asshole! I'm going to kill you." He stood up, kicking her in the ribs as she tried to get back up grunting in pain. "Such a pity you would of been an excellent pet." She finally stood up "I'd never be your pet." He slapped her hard across the face, she giggled turning her face back to him, his hands turned to fists "What's so funny child?"

"You males that think you can make women submissive by beating them are pathetic. You're weak, Allistaire hit harder then you! I am no ones pet, nor will I ever. I am stronger then you, I don't care how long you've been alive. You are nothing to me." He yelled out of anger as he ran at her, suddenly she was pushed out of the way falling into the wall as she heard "Get away from her!" Then a blur flashed by her. He was on the ground with Lille on top of him, her teeth in his neck as she him pin down. He was struggling to get her off.

He pushed her off, he snickered as he made his way to Lille as another blur moved by, it was Ada with the knife. She pinned him against the wall stabbing him in the stomach pushing the blade in as deep as it could go, he looked down at the knife. She was turning towards Lille as she heard the redhead screaming. As she turned back around, she fell down with something heavy on top of her.

There was Lex, laying on top of her, head laying against her collar bone. Ada could feel warmth against her stomach, Lex didn't move, splattered blood fell on Ada's shoulder as the girl coughed. "Rose." Ada ran her hand down Lex's back it was wet, she felt something hard. The knife was sticking out of the small girls back.

Lexs voice was horse "Don't touch it." Ada froze as Lex leaned up, her hair brushing against Ada's cheek as the redhead whispered "I couldn't let him kill you." Ada's hands turned into fists as a tear fell down her cheek, "Why did you do that Rose?" Lex leaned in whispering softly "Because you protect what you love." Her lips touched Ada's cheek over the silent tear. Lex pull herself up straight straddling the woman's hips, blood dripping down the sides of her mouth. She winced in pain feeling the blade move, she smiled a little watching Ada as the older girls thumb wiped away the blood on Lex's lower lip. "I'm no hero, my hands are stained in blood. I have many scars but I'd die for you any day."

She held her side as she slowly got herself up, staggering to her feet. Turning around she walked towards Darke. Everything was getting blurry her head hurt, her breath was ragged, the tip of the blade poked through the front of her shirt. She could hear Lille screaming telling Rowland to let her go. She could hear her name echoing but her eyes stayed on Drake, he was sitting on the floor grinning.

Her feet felt like lead as she kept focus on him. A trace of blood trailed behind her as she grunted forcing her body to keep moving forward. She collapse on her knees in front of him "I am not dying until you die." She growled grabbing behind her, pulling out the knife slowly, she held back a whimper as the knife came out. "Sometimes it's good to be stabbed in the back." There was a shine in her eyes, she flipped the knife in the air watching it. She looked back down hair in her face, her fangs showing as she smiled hand catching the knife. "It comes in handy when you want to stab them back."

She thrust the knife into his heart twisting it, pressing the handle in harder as she shoved it up. He grunted as he put his hand on hers over the hilt. "You are the perfect pet after all." He chuckled as the light faded from his eyes.

Rowland could hear footsteps coming. "Come on, we have to go, before we draw to much attention." Both Lille and Ada where not leaving Lex. "Go on without us then, I'm not leaving her." Ada spoke up "She is family, you do not abandon family."

\---

The redhead was hunched over Drake, her forehead leaning against his shoulder. She was to weak to move. Lille ran through her mind, the first time she met her, the first time they made love, the fireflys, her tattoo, the wax, the way her skin glowed under the stars, her smell, her beautiful, graceful, romantic, Lille.

Her wife.

Her mate.

Her heart hurt, she couldn't believe she was here once more. It made her chuckled, fate was a sick son of a bitch. The back of her neck felt raw. She closed her eyes. The redheads fingers found the tip of the ribbon, she traced her fingers across it back and fourth. She felt her body starting to fall backwards as everything was out of focus. Then strong arms wrapping around her.

She heard muffling. Ada was talking about it was a clean cut no internal bleeding, Lille kept talking to Lex begging her to stay with her. "Stay with me, please Red. Open your eyes baby." She could barely talk but she got the words out off a dry tounge "I almost killed you, I almost killed you Lille." Her voice sound far way and weak. Her mate held her tighter, lips against Lex's ear "But you didn't. I knew you wouldn't. Keep talking Lexis, focus on my voice."" Lex whispered "I love you Lille, I love you" she paused as she grunted "So much...l'm sorry for all this, it's my fault."

She felt somethings soft run across forehead, it smelled like clovers and vanilla. "A, is that you?" Her hand moved up touching Ada's hand. Her voice was tender and quiet "Yes, it's me little one. I need you to listen closely, I have to stop the bleeding. Lille is going to put this cloth in your mouth. Understood?"

The redhead nodded as she felt the cloth being put in her mouth, then burning, she bit into the cloth as the woman felt her alpha holding the girl close to her chest. A whimpering Lex wrapped herself around Lille's stomach holding on tight. She felt like she was screaming but nothing came out.

She could smell clovers once more, she slowly opened her eyes, they where still in the room. She was laying in Lillie's arms, as her legs draped over Ada's lap.

She slowly looked up to the two alphas holding her, both where smiling softly looking down at her. The younger girl looked back down at her stomach fingertips ran over Lilie's shirt, it was tied tight around her waist. The redhead couldn't help but laugh "Well this looks very familiar." Lille giggle kissing the redheads forehead whispering "Welcome back Baby." Lille and Ada pulled her up into a hug, just holding the younger girl.

Lex could feel both there heartbeats. Ada spoke up first "You have to admit, it was kinda hot, besides the whole killing us part." Lex laughed resting in between Ada and Lille. "Only you would say that A, you're a pervert."

\---

The small girl fell asleep in Ada's arms as Lille carried Rowland back to the house. Sliver stands of hair fell against Lex face as Ada carried her carefully. The older women smiled when Lex tucked her head into the tall girls neck.

At the house Ada took Lex upstairs into the bathroom, she sat the small girl down gently as she started a bath for her. Lex was dirty and bloody, Ada kneeled down in front of the girl helping her get undressed, the tips her fingers brushed the younger girls hair out of her face. Lex looked upset "I almost killed you A." Ada smiled lightly as she leaned over the redheads shoulder unhooking her bra, stands of sliver hair brushing over Lex's shoulder and chest.

The redhead could feel the woman's warm breath on her skin as she spoke "Oh, my beautiful rose", the woman pulled back to look at Lex, her hands brushing the straps off the girls shoulders. "We know you. You would never hurt either one of us." She grabbed Lex hands softly helping the girl stand up, while Ada stayed on her knees, the older women paused looking at her hip. Her fingers ghost over the scar from the knife. "Dose it still hurt?"

Lex bent down kissing the top of Ada head, holding the woman close as Ada wrapped her arms tight around lex hips head resting against the girls stomach. "No it doesn't." Ada looked up at her, Lex smiled softly trying to reassure the older girl. "I'm ok, I promise, I couldn't see my Ada being killed." Ada kissed along the scar as she slowly took off Lex's boy shorts, her finger tips brushing down Lex's thighs.

Ada's heart was racing, the girls skin was so soft, all she could breathe in was lavender. The older alpha could see why Lille was so in love with the smaller girl, Ada could also see the redhead been through a lot already. She had scars from where Allistaire tortured her, as well as her fresh scar, and tribal mark on the back of her neck. But it made Lex beautiful. She was only 5'5 to Ada's 5'10 but she had a spirt of Amazon and a heart of a lion.

There was still rope burn around the girls neck under the tribal mark, as Ada picked the redhead up to put her into the tub, she kissed the redheads neck where the burn was. "I want you to just relax Rose. Don't worry about anything, just relax." She cooed gently as the woman laid Lex into the bath, kissing her forehead before the girl closed her eyes. Ada played with Lex's hair until the girl fell asleep.

After a few minutes the woman stop laying the red waves to one side, baring the woman's shoulder. Ada kissed her lips lightly against the redheads skin before standing up. As she started to walk away she whispered softly under her breath "I love you Rose."

\---

Her body floated as her head rested on the back of the tub. She could feel a light kiss on her upper shoulder, she looked over to see Lille with a sponge in hand smiling ear to ear, kneeling on the side of her. Lex grinned at her mate pulling herself up baring her back. Lille dipped the sponge in the water as some suds ran down her arm, watching the water run down the woman spine.

Lille ghost her fingers tips up Lex's spine, cupping water in her palm washing the suds off her back. Lex shook as Lillies fingers traced over the redheads arm, running the sponge over it. Making small circles the alpha licked her lips watching the way Lex's body shiver under her touch, as the older woman guided the sponge slowly over Lex's chest she bit her lip feeling how hard the girls nipples where. She heard her mate gasp a little, Lille looked down into Lex's eyes. They where fixed on her, lips parted slightly,a moan in the back of her throat. She smirked a little watching Lex's reaction as the sponge slid over her stomach.

The redheads hands grabbed onto the sides of the tub as Lillie's hand disappeared under the water, her lips stated kissing the smaller girls collarbone. Lille felt the smaller girls whole body shiver under her, Lex tiled her head back biting her lip. Lex's hands ran through the thickness of her wife's hair, feeling every wave, twirling her fingers through them. Lex watched as the older girl kiss her chest, lips brushing against one harden bud then the other before meeting the warmth of her tounge.

  
Lex groan as she pulled her alpha into the bath, water splashed everywhere. Lille laughed as Lex pushed her backwards, the redheads body falling on top of her straddling her hips. The younger girl cupped Lillies cheeks in her wet hands, just watching her. This was the woman she loved, the woman she do anything for. Lille saw one of the darkest part of her, yet here she is. Lex's heart fell in love all over again.

Lille was searching her eyes, the redhead only smiled before crashing them into a kiss. Lex hanged on every kiss, every sound Lille made, her heart beated fast. The dark hair girls lips tasted soft. Lille shoved Lex's hips into hers. Lex pressed hard into the older girl as she kissed her deeper in response. She could taste the woman's tounge on her lips. Lex pulled back softly looking down at Lillie, her heart stop as the older girl looked back up with passion, pure love.

Lex's fingers found there way to Lillies shirt, pulling it over her head in one swoop. Lex ducked catching Lillie's lips once more as her hands traced the outline of her body. Lex's hands went under the water, tracing the edge of Lillie's jeans, her thumb flicking open the button. Her mate chuckled whispering against the small girl lips "That never get old Red." Lille shifted a little as Lex pulled her jeans down, the redheads fingers traced over Lillie's hips pulling out a deep growled out of her mate that made her pussy wet. Lille bit her lip as the smaller girl threw her clothes into the bathroom floor.

Lillie's fingers ran up Lex's spine, the younger whimpered wanting to be closer. She whispered into the woman's ear. "You're the only thing I need." Lex heard the soft purr against her neck as Lille wrapped the pup in her arms laying Lex's body backwards. Lille's body pinned the redheads down as her slim fingers slid through Lex's hair, lips kissing her neck.

\---

Lex wrapped herself around Lille as she stood up, she grinned as she carried the small girl down the hall to there bed room still wet. Lille crawled onto the bed while the redhead still hanged on. There lips never parted the taller girl laid Lex down on the pillow as her body rested on top of the whimpering girl. Her arms holding up her weight. She leaned her head down finding Lex's lips once more, sliding her knee up in between the other girls legs. She gasped feeling her mates sex against her leg, the redheads wet folds sliding against her.

Lille started thrusting, moving up and down, feeling the girls hot liquids smearing against her strong thigh. The redhead held on tighter bucking her hips up into her alpha wanting to cum.

The dark hair girl could hear Lex's breathing faster and faster, the redheads nails dragging down her back, Lilles heart started to race as she could feel her own sex becoming wetter. She could tell the smaller girl was close by Lex's moans and breathing. Lex shook as her mate slid her hand down the girls stomach stopping at her clit, making slow circles while riding the girls hip. The redhead grabbed onto Lille as tight as she could her hips arched up, head tossed back screaming out Lilles name.

\---

Lex body melted under Lilles, she blushed as Lille moved up a little watching lex. She had a wicked smile on her lips "I love the way you say my name." Lex looked down at there body's biting her lip shyly "I can't help it, I love the things you do to me." The dark hark girl grinned wider as she slid her hand under Lex's hips turning her to her side. Lex laid in Lillie's arms, Lille was watching her wife tracing her face with her eyes.

Lex whispered "What are you thinking about Lil." She rested her head against Lex's "I almost lost you tonight, I saw you with the knife in your back...and I couldn't get to you. I felt helpless, I was watching the woman that I love dying." Lille closed her eyes holding back her tears. Lex bumped her alphas nose, laying her hand on Lillie's cheek "You where all I thought about, if I was to go to die you where the last thing I wanted to see. You kept me strong, I just wanted to protect you. I saw those men coming to the house and...the thought of them killing you... I was willing to sacrifice myself for you."

Lille opened her eyes whispering "Lexis..if I lost you." She pulled the girl into a kiss instead of finishing. Lex paused when she felt something warm behind her, Ada was pressed up against her back purring. She smiled as she kissed the nape of Lex's neck, a hand slowly tracing the out line of Lex side, before sliding in between her thighs. Lex gasped as she laid her head back on Ada's shoulder as the woman's fingers dance across her silk lips.

The younger girl mumbled out in a soft whimper "Ada.." Lex looked at Lille with wide eyes confused. Lille just leaned in whispering in a husk "It's ok Red, we just want to make you feel good." Lille pulled the moaning girl into a deep kiss as her hand cupped a breast.

Lex broke the kiss with a deep moan as she could feel Adas hips pressed against her ass, the sliver hair woman looked up brushing Lex's lower lip with hers breathing the younger girl in. Ada pulled Lex into her hips harder, a finger slowly entered the redhead. The girl yelled out as Ada's arm ghost up and down Lex's stomach, finger pumping deeper into the girls wet pussy. Lex's body shook hard as Ada found her lips swallowing her breath, as Lille's lips brushed over the girls nipple sucking on it slowly, bitting it lightly.

The redhead moaned under Ada's kiss as her hand found Lille leg, draping it over her hip, the redhead slid her knee in between Lilles legs, her hand pulled her alpha in closer as she started moving back and forth with Ada. Lille moaned against her mates neck as Lex kept rhythm, thigh rubbing against the dark hair girls clit with each thrust. Lex growled out of pleasure as her arm pinned behind Lille head played in her black waves.

The small woman moaned loudly as Ada broke the kiss fingers still inside the woman's wet pussy, Lex was panting, both Lillie and Ada grinned as Ada whispered into her ear in a purr "Do you want more Rose?"

\---

Lex woke up heart racing, Lille was looking at her smirking a little. "Did we have a good dream baby?" Lex was still laying in Lillies arms on her side, hair still a little wet from the bath. She blushed "Yeah..I guess." Lille giggled "Well I'd say so, you kept mumbling more..more. I think I also heard a moan or two." Lex blushed harder.


	7. Let Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowland makes a big mistake, The four of them have to deal with the consequences, Ada and Lexis Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> As always thank you for taking your time to read this. 
> 
> Things are getting pretty interesting as the story goes on. Just a bunch of fluff and smut...their all so cute.
> 
> ~Red

  
It was going to be her birthday soon, 789 years old. It was weird hearing that, made her feel old but she was still the youngest of the family. That made her giggle. Ada, Lille, and the redhead traveled all round the world, Ada showed them everything. They went to Pairs, Germany, Italy. Saw great wars, the beginning of life as well as the end. Lex made friends along the way but then she watch as they faded away. She learned fast not to get to attached to others.

Once in awhile they get a "Do I know you?" They just smile and move on.

Lex was so excited to see the old ranch house again it was her favorite place to be, it was her home. She sat down on the front steps smiling, feeling the wood under her hands closing her eyes. "Hello old friend, I've missed you."

She could smell clovers in the air. She looked up as Ada's took a seat next to her. The redhead and Ada watched as Lille was yelling at Rowland as she unpacked the truck. He was leaning against the side, arms folded, rolling his eyes as the dark hair girl growled.

Ada rested her arm around Lex's shoulder shaking her head at the site. "I remember the first night I met you, you took us in without asking any questions." The small girls voice was quiet, Ada watched Lex closely as she continued looking shyly into sliver eyes "You're my safe haven A." Lex then blushed looking down "Because of you I have a beautiful family."

Ada smirked softly. "I'll always be a safe place for you to fall Lexis." Ada could hear Lille coming down the path, Ada excused herself as she got up heading for the door as Lille and Rowland walked up. Rowland was grumbling under his breath as Lille walked behind him holding the rest of the boxes.

\---

They always came back to the ranch when things would get heated, to many people notice them or to many missing bodies. It was isolated, no one knew of it but them. It was there getaway.

Rowland messed up bad, he went hunting without Lille or Ada knowing, when the redhead got a bad feeling she went out after him. She followed his sent to a camp ground out not far from where the ranch was. The small woman's stomach dropped as she found the dead bodies of a mother and father scattered across the campsite, their daughter was hiding under the van whimpering.

The boy finally grabbed the screaming girl out, dragging her by her hair. Lex shoved him away as he bit into the girls neck. Rowland went flying into a tree as the redhead caught the girl in her arms. It was to late, she was holding her throat, choking on her own blood. Lex's hushed her, feeling rage and hurt all at once cradling the dying girl close, she closed her eyes as she heard a snap. The body against her chest went limp, tears threatened her eyes as she leaned down whispering in a horse voice "I'm so sorry." She kneeled down letting the girls body slide gently out of her hands, laying her head on the grass before she stood up.

The girls blood was spread all over her shirt, she growled as her hands turned to fist looking up at Rowland. "What the fuck is wrong with you Row?" He snarled grabbing her, slamming the redhead into a tree behind her "I was hungry, I am sick and tired of the waiting game. I'm hungry now." Lex laughed as he pressed his forearm hard against her throat "When did you become so stupid? There's a reason they tell us wait!"

He pinned his body against her, making it hard for her to move against the tree. He looked her over eyes glossed over from the blood high "What is so special about you? There's something different, I can smell it. No human can have this much pull." Her eyes sequenced as she watched him, she could still smell the blood on his breath. She clinch her jaw trying to find some way out. "I mean you made a over million year old beast puttee in your hands, as well as capture another ones heart."

His blonde curls fell in his face. "I don't think you understand how big of a deal that is, Lilith and Ada have seen it all, they've killed with no mercy, snap little girls necks like yours without flinching, never cared for the word love, bent this world in half leaving it in ash and flames...then one little girl changed it all, she calmed the beasts." His fingers traced her lips, she froze wishing Lille was there. "They would do anything for you Lexis, just say the word. No one could do that before you, not even me."

The redhead tried to push him away as she realized something "You're in love with Ada, aren't you?" He paused snarling his hand grabbing her throat tight as his fangs shown "And you hate the fact it's me and not you that she's paying attention to."

He started to squeeze her throat tighter till there was no air "Shut up! Just shut up. She would of been mine if you didn't show up." She grinned under his hand as she choked out in a rasped voice "Then why did you help Lille save me? You'd would of had Ada all to yourself, but that doesn't mean she'd except you. Look at yourself right now." She looked down at his hand as it held her throat tight "You really think she wants a mate that acts like this, too hot headed and acts before they think?"

Rowland dropped her as he turned around huffing "The reason I helped is because she's my sister and your her mate. That's pack rules."

The young pup wiped her mouth as she slid down the tree wheezing. "I am sorry that you're hurt Row, but I'm not stealing anyone away. Lille took my heart along time ago, I am not trying to take Ada away from you. Just tell her how you feel, if she feels the same then it's meant to be. No ones stopping you." He turned back around, walking over to Lex kneeling in front of her. Without speaking he leaned down toward her neck, she put her hands up to push him off, he just chuckled swiftly grabbing her wrists slamming them to the sides of her body.

She grunted as her body shifted under him, trying to move her feet up to kick him off, he snarled pressing in more then he stopped, as he pulled back his face went blank. She watched as the stunned boy fell over, she looked up to see a shadow standing over her as everything went to black.

Lex felt arms catching her before her head could hit the ground, the small girl looked up to see Ada cradling her. The woman was looking down at her brushing red strands of hair out of her face. "You're okay Rose, I got you." She was still at the camp site, still dark, the family was there laying in the grass. Ada must of gotten worried.

Lex reached out her hand touching Ada's cheek, sliver strands dangle in the redheads face. "A.." Ada smiled softly as the redhead fainted.

\---

That's how they ended back at the ranch, Ada over herd most of the conversation. She didn't trust herself around Rowland, she knew she would kill the boy. No doubt. Whatever chance Rowland could of had with the alpha was now gone. Ada just told Lille about the family and Lex with the little girl.

Because of Rowland they had to think of other means to get food. Ada knew of a place but it take a good few weeks to get there and back safe. They all sat around the kitchen table, Lex was sitting on Lillie's lap, Ada was sitting on the left of the redhead, and Rowland in front of them across the table.

The tension was high in the kitchen, Lex kept glancing at Ada as the woman kept a close eye on Rowland. Ada finally spoke up "I know of a place, it will take a few days or more. I need someone to come with me, to help speed up the process." Rowland growled mumbling under his breath.

Lex could feel Ada anger, she was about to rip the pups throat out, the younger girl hand touched the woman's leg trying to clam her. Ada stopped, looking down to see the small woman smiling up at her. "Lille if I may, could I bring Lexis with me? It will make the job quick and easy." Ada didn't trust Rowland alone with the redhead after that stunt, and if Rowland came with her she'd kill him. Rowland snarled "I bet...that won't be the only thing easy." Ada stared him down with daggers in her eyes. Lille smiled ignoring the boy looking at the older girl "Yes that's fine, just take good care of my Red." Ada smiled nodding looking at the redhead "Of course, you two keep this place secure till we get back."

\---

Ada got everything in the truck as Lex packed up some clothes. It will be the first time away from Lille this long willingly. Her hands dropped to her side as she stared  at Lillies tie laying on the side of the bed. She reached down slowly grabbing it before sitting on the floor, brushing it against her cheek.

It smelled just like Lille, it still gave her butterflies thinking about the woman. The way her alpha smells, how soft she is, the way she taste. The way her voice sounds, Lex held onto the tie even tighter. She didn't want to leave Lille. A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of being without her.

The door opened quietly behind her, Lillie slid in behind her mate, her arms wrapping around Lex's chest, her head resting on the redheads shoulder her mouth near the girls ear. "I'm going to miss you Red." Lex rested her arms over her wife's leaning into her more "I don't know if I can do it. My heart may break if I'm gone to long." She closed her eyes as Lilles gripped tighten. Her voice was rasp "We need food. Do what you need to and then come home to me Lexis."

Lex melted once more, the way she said her name, the dark hair girl turned her mates head toward hers with one hand kissing her deep, Lex felt something wet against her cheek. Lille was crying, the smaller girl brushed the thick waves away from her alphas face with her free hand. Her eyes where shut "Lille."

Lille opened her eyes slowly, they where the lightest purple Lex has ever seen. Lille's been sad before, but this was different "My heart is already breaking, so I need you to come home so I feel whole again." Lex turned her body around straddling the whimpering alphas hips, wrapping her arms tight round the woman she loved so much."You are my home, where ever you are I'll follow" her voice was desperate trying to express how she felt, Lille gasped pulling the redhead in closer, the smaller girl could feel Lille shaking under her, whimpering into Lex's shoulder shamelessly. Lex pulled her wife into her arms, holding her tight as she could.

Ada walked in on Lille asleep on Lex's lap, the young woman leaning over the taller girl humming, brushing dark strand of hair out of her face. Ada rested her hand on Lex shoulder lightly. "I'll be in the truck, come when you're ready." As Ada left Lillie's arms tighten around the other girls waste breathing her in. "Before you go I want to give you something."

Lille stood up slowly, Lex not to far behind her, watching Lille. She grabbed her favorite leather jacket with a hoodie, then walked back to the girl holding it in shaking hands. "I want you to take this." Once Lille helped slide the jacket on, Lex slid the purple tie into her pocket.

It was heavy a little to baggie, but she loved it for it had a built in hoodie and it smelled like her mate. Lille nodded as she picked up Lex's bag, the redhead didn't understand why it hurt so bad "Walk me to the truck, I want you to be the last face I see." Once in the truck Lille kissed her wife once more, Lex grabbed Lillie's hand as she went to turned around "Wait." Lille turned back "I have to tell you something before I go." Lex leaned in whispering to Lille about what happened with Rowland, then apologized for not saying anything sooner. Lille pulled away slowly kissing Lex once more to show she wasn't mad at the girl.

She understood why she didn't tell her right away. "I'll take care of it Red, just come back." She looked at Ada "Ada will keep you safe, she won't let anything happen to you."

Ada nodded as Lille had to get just one more kiss in "I love you Lexis." Lex heart jumped "I love you too Lille." Lille smiled lightly shuttling the door. The dark hair girl stood in the driveway, watching as they drove away "Get some rest Rose, gonna be a long drive." Lex nodded cuddling up to Lille's jacket, smelling her alpha as she feel asleep.

\---

The older girl drove all night long watching the redhead sleep, they arrived into town by the next night. A tired Ada found a hotel not to far off the highway, parking the truck in front of their room the sliver hair girl rested her hand on the other woman's arm "Wake up little one, we are here." Lex woke up face bundle in the inside of the jacket. The small girl stretch out, sliding her hand into the jacket pocket. She felt the silk tie then smiled as she got out of the car.

First few nights where easy, they hunt then bring the meat back putting it into the locked cooler in the back of the truck. They order take out every once in awhile at the hotel, when going into town Ada would shapeshift into a pure white wolf with sliver eyes.

\---

Lex needed to go to town to grab some bleach for the bathtub but Ada refused to let her go alone. Lex huffed agreeing, on the way back the redhead stopped at a café to grab a coffee. Once she found a seat outside a man walked up to her. She looked up a eyebrow slightly arched. "What a beautiful dog, what's her name." She could feel Ada getting tense, "She is a wolf and her name is Ada."

The alpha snarled under her breath as he sat down. "Sorry" The redhead tried to hold back a laugh as her hand idly started to stoke the wolfs head. "She's very protective of me, we've been through a lot together."

Ada started to relax, laying down by Lex's feet. "You must be special to her, since she's a wolf.." The young pup smiled "Yeah, she's my best friend. She's very special to me too." The small girl started rubbing soft circles in the wolfs ear, after awhile the redhead got bored, Ada nuzzled her head against the girls leg trying to comfort her. The man kept asking where she was from. What is she doing later, is she going to be staying long.

Lex got up grabbing Lille jacket not looking at the man. "It's getting late." Reaching for the bag of bleach she smiled seeing the wolf standing at her side ready to go ignoring the man still at the table. "Lets go A."

\---

Once back at the hotel Lex and Ada started laughing, the redhead laid on the bed stomach hurting from giggling as Ada opened the window lighting a smoke. "I can't believe the nerve of that man." The redhead laughed "You hit on me all the time Ada!"

The woman chucked "I can't help myself your just so adorable when you blush, he's just a creep. It should be against the law." The small girl grinned moving over to the window, blue eyes found sliver as Ada pressed the butt of the cigarette against Lex's lips. The girl inhaled as the alphas slim fingers ghost over her lips, then smiled as the older girl took the cigarette back. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

Ada was looking out the window "They just see something pure and innocent. They want it but know they can't haven it." The older women looked at Lex out of the corner of her eye, the younger girl was starring out the window, watching the stars. The older alpha sighed "So they push it thinking they can have you if they force it hard enough, which is not how you win over something so beautiful."

Ada froze, finding it hard to breathe as the redhead turned to the older alpha before wrapping her arms around Ada's bicep looking up at the woman with big crystal blue eyes "You're such a gentleman, don't you ever get lonely A?"

Ada half smiled taking another drag "I've just haven't met my mate yet, some of us go most of our life's alone. We find companions and lovers, but it's just a warm body to fill the emptiness." Ada tilled her head down looking at the cigarette instead of the girl, voice a soft whisper "But your company never leaves my heart feeling empty."

Lex smiled leaning up kissing Ada's cheek "Do you wanna watch a movie with me? We can eat popcorn and stay up till we pass out." Ada nodded "I'd like that very much." Lex made some popcorn as Ada picked a movie. The redhead plopped down next to Ada, they ended up watching three different movies, the first one was Ada's then she let the younger girl take control. The sliver hair girl found the twin bed a blessing and a curse all at once.

As the first movie started Lex rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, Ada froze as the she felt two small arms wrap tight around her torso, Ada wrapped her arm around Lex's shoulder as the redhead Swung her thigh over Ada's hip, this was the first time she was alone with the younger woman and had her this close.

Lexs would giggle then jump when the music became to loud. The popcorn few off the bed by the last movie. Ada couldn't help but laugh, the redhead blushed slapping the other girl lightly on the arm "Shut up." The taller girl couldn't help herself, "It's cute, I've never seen you jump like that." The younger girl turn her head away "I just don't like loud noises, it a bit of a tigger." Ada study the woman for a few seconds, the smiling redhead was gone. It was just a shell of a haunted girl sitting next to her now. She grab a cigarette off the nightstand next to her smiling gently "How about we share one more cigarette, then head to bed? Sound good Rose?"

Sliver eyes meet blue as the younger girl turned off the T.V. nodding. "I'll even give you the special treatment, we can stay in bed. All you have to do is confess that you think I'm a sexy beast and you can't resist me anymore and you wanna kiss me all over." The redhead laughed as the older alpha wiggled her eyebrows.

\---

Lex started to drift off after awhile, Ada smiled as she whispered into Lex's ear "Let's get you to bed little one." The older girl picked the small girl up gracefully before walking across the room, resting the redhead into the bed next to hers. Ada gave the girl Lillie's jacket, then draped the covers over her. As Ada went to lay down Lex mumbled out behind her "Goodnight A."

Ada woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of Lex crying in her sleep, she was curled up in a ball on her side. Ada jumped out of bed running to the whimpering pup, she sat on the edge of the bed near the redheads pillow stroking the girls hair gently.

Lex woke up seeing Ada in front of her looking down with worried eyes, she shoved her face into the other girls stomach, wrapping her arms tight around the woman sitting next to her. Ada felt helpless, she didn't know what to say so she waited for the other girl to speak. Between hiccups the small girl muffled into the alphas shirt "I don't wanna be alone, I feel so alone."

Ada's finger caught the girls quivering chin, gently she lifted up the girls head up. Ada was searching the crystal blue eyes in front of her. "You're not alone, I'm right here." She moved the girl over before laying down on the bed, the redhead crawled on top of her. Lex head rested on Ada's collarbone, hands gripping tight to the sides of the woman's tank top, as she fell asleep listening to Ada's heart.

Ada stayed up most of the night humming and brushing her fingertips up and down the girls back. Every once in a while Lex would shiver and groan softly. The rest of the week the younger girl would sneak into the alphas bed at night, Ada never seen this part of Lex before. So small and vulnerable, not spunky and strong like usual. She kissed the small woman's hair, the redhead must feel close to Ada to show this side of her, the sliver hair girl wanted to ask the girl what had her so scared, but Ada didn't think it was her place to ask.

\---

The cooler was pact full earlier then she thought, so Ada thought they should go out to celebrate. The older girl took Lex out to one of her favorite restaurants in town. She found a seat in the back corner then ordered some white wine. Lex smirked as she winked leaning in closer "So...do you come here often?" Ada almost spit out her wine "Rose!" Lex giggled leaning back "I've always wanted to say that..." Ada dabbed her mouth with her napkin, "Are you hitting on me Mrs. Austin?" Ada raised her brow smiling, the giggling redhead took another drink, the alpha could hear the playfulness in the girls voice "Maybe." Ada chuckled "Come on Don Juan." She stood up, walked over to the younger girl, offering hand. "Let's go dance."

\---

Ada and Lex danced all night, the taller girl taught the redhead different dances she picked up along the way. As a slow song came on, they stopped looking at each other. The lights went dim, the redhead smiled nervously her hand still laying on Ada shoulder.

Ada leaned in her hair fell over her face as she whispered "May I have this dance." Lex nodded not trusting her voice as sliver strands of hair brushed against her cheek. The alpha pulled the other girl into her, Lexs hand tighten on Ada's shoulder as the older girl laid her hand on Lex's hip. Then the sliver hair woman put her free hand in the redheads palm up, moving around in small circles Ada rest her head on the side of the smaller girls.

Lex closed her eyes, the air was becoming heavy as they swayed Ada's hips brushing against hers. The taller girl kissed the redheads forehead "Are you alright little one?" Lex looked up "It's been awhile since I've danced, I've missed it." Ada smirked pulling her body closer "Well then, let's dance the night away." Lex giggled as the tall woman twirled her around grinning.

\---

Lex giggled as they walked into the hotel room, "I haven't had a good laugh for awhile." Lex wasn't watching where she was going as she tripped over the side of the bed bumping her hip making her fall backwards, Ada cought her mid air landing in top of the redhead, hand under the scared girls head. Her face was inches away from Lex's, Ada's eyes stared deep into the other girls, the redhead looked back frozen. Lex was pinned under the alphas body, Ada moved in closer as the small girl whispered "A..A"

She paused licking her lips trying to remember why she shouldn't kiss the woman on top of her "I don't think this is a good idea..."

Ada didn't move her body, she just moved her lips to the girls ear as she whispered "I want to fill the loneliness inside you, let me be what you need right now..." Lex looked as sliver eye locked on blue. "Trust me."

The younger girl did trust her, Lex took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She focused on her mate, her smell, Lex could feel her engery on top of her. She could see two violet eyes looking at down her. The small girl whispered "I miss you so much Lille." She could hear Lillies voice in her head _"I miss you too Red, more then you know."_ The redhead could still feel Adas weight on her, but the woman stayed still. Lex didn't know what to do _"Ada said she can help, I'm scared I'd be betraying you..."_

She could hear Lille smile softly _"She has a deep bond with you Lexis. She is you're soul companion, Her job is to aid you anyway she can, that's why you two are so dawn to each other. This isn't the first time you've met. You don't remember but your soul dose. She's aid you in many life's, She's been your best friend from the start of time. That's why you keep finding each other in every life. She remembers you, She was made to take care of you Red."_ Lex tried to make since of that her alpha was saying. _"How long have...wait is that like a maid? You keep dropping surprises in me Lil..."_

Lille giggled _"I suppose you could say that, she's more like a bodyguard then a maid. She told me the night we went looking for you, it all made since to me. Oh my love, there's a lot of things you don't know yet. Your more important then you know. Think of it as being with me, you can never hurt me. I'm alway with you and I know she will never hurt you. I feel everything you feel remember? It's okay if you want to kiss her back. It's the bond. I know where your heart lies and I know you'll never stray from me but you also need to be able to find yourself."_

  
Lex slowly opened her eyes, long strands of sliver hair hovered over her face. The alpha's face was gentle, sliver eyes soft. The small girl could see the out line of Ada's face in the dim lights. Lex reached up touching the other girls cheek as a tear rolled down her own. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ada leaned down slowly watching Lex, her lips where soft and pale. "It wasn't the right time."

The alpha kissed Lex taking a sharp breath in, her kisses where light, warm, the girl could feel all of older womans emotions through each kiss. Ada's hands traced up both sides of Lex's jaw, sliding behind the small girls ears titling the redhead head up a little more. The redheads lip got caught in the alphas mouth, she sucked on it slowly as the younger girl groaned. Lex could feel the tips of Ada's lips curve up at the sounds the girl was making.

Ada pulled her lips away softly, Lex's fought the urge to trail after the woman's lips as Ada rested her forehead against Lex's. The redhead opened her eyes to see two sliver ones looking back. Her voice as tender "Do you feel less alone Rose?" Lex smiled a little her voice sounded small "Yes." She could feel both Lille and Ada on top of her, she had her safe haven and home. The smaller girl leaned up, her lips found Ada's once more, the tall girl whimpered as Lex's teeth lightly nip her lower lip. Ada sat up pulling the redhead up against her chest, the older girl growled as Lex wrapped her legs around her hips as the alpha stood up, moving them onto the bed more.

The taller girl rested the red head on the pillow, Lex still had her legs wrapped tightly around Ada stomach as the older women laid down on top of the other girl. Her arms held her body up, she looked down at Lex. She wanted all of the redhead but she had to keep control of herself, which was kind of hard feeling how wet the small girl was for her.

Another deep growl came out, she wanted to make love to the woman all night, to be inside, to dive knuckles deep into her wet throbbing core, to hear her moan as the older woman licked her up, teasing her swollen clit, but a kiss would be enough. God it made her invisible cock throb in need.

There has been cases where if one mate dies, if they have a close second that mate can take the place of the deciced one. It hurt because Ada found her mate, she was right under her, but she met Lex to late in this life. She was in love with someone else's girl, but having this moment, there bond would become stronger, bringing them closer together and she could live with that.

Lex was looking up smiling, brushing Ada's hair out of her face, she saw her best friend, her warrior, her safe place.

Ada tilted Lex's chin up with the side of a finger kissing the redhead once more, not holding back, she pressed her body down hard on top of the girls, controlling the urge to buck into the small girl as her free hand supported her weight. It was hard to pull away, she wanted to kiss the other woman all night. She slowly pulled herself up, fighting the urge to dive back down into a deeper kiss letting her body lose control.

It took all of the older girls will power to move off the bed. Lex scooted up, body laying against the head board. Her heart beating fast.

Ada came back with 2 cigarette. She leaned down lighting one, she smiled as she handed it to the panting woman. Then lit the second one for herself as she sat next to Lex, she grinned as the other girl laid her head on the alphas shoulder "To think that was just a kiss."

Lex playfully smacked the tall girls arm. Ada laughed smirking, her hair falling in her face as she took a drag. "Omg A!" Ada shrugged a little "What? I'm just stating a fact." Lex shook her head lightly, "You're really something else."

The young pup got quiet playing with her cigarette "Thank you A..." Ada tilted her head to the side looking at the flushed girl, her eyes where gentle. "Anything for my Rose." She kissed Lex's free hand. Lex kissed the alphas cheek before she fell asleep in Ada's arms once more, tomorrow was there last day. It was bittersweet. This will be the last night she gets to watch the woman she loves sleep in her arms. She lightly traced Lex's face, brushing her fingers through red hair. "Good night amore mio." She lightly kissed the small girl lips "Te amo."

\---

Lex grabbed the bleach. She poured it into the tub to get rid of all the blood stains from their hunting. She was bent over the side of the tub scrubbing the last of the blood out as Ada came in. She leaned against the frame of the door looking at the redhead on the floor. "All the bags are in the truck, we have a few hours to kill before we go." The small girl smiled looking up "Ok, I'm just about done here."

Ada been thinking about the kiss all morning, Lex came out "I'm so happy I came with." She walked over to the window, the woman watched her from the bed. "Let's go out A, maybe have one last dance. You can show me the tango." The redhead mimic the dance then stop turning to the woman "But I do apologize ahead of time for I'll probably step on your feet."

She giggled making her way to open the door, as she reached for the doorknob she felt Ada behind her, the alphas hands laid on each side of the door, hips pressed against the redheads ass. Her lips where close to the back of the small girls neck, her voice was quiet. "Wait".

The redhead closed her eyes, it was hard to breathe as she rested her forehead on the door one hand on the doorknob the other against the door palm flat. The two women could hear thunder outside, the small girls voice became horse "It's raining out." Ada didn't move she stayed close to Lex's body, breathing the redhead in she whispered in a husky voice "We should stay, the roads will be flooded by the time we leave." Lex smiled a little "Yeah..we should."

The alpha grunted "Lexis" the redhead could feel Ada's hot breath against her shoulder "I want you..I want to make you feel alive, I know what it's like to become numb.." The sliver hair girl paused her voice became a small whisper "And it would kill me if you went numb too." Lex heart skipped a beat, her eyes widen as she stared at the door.

The small girl slowly turned around facing the other woman. She laid her body against the door, hands at her sides. The young girl didn't feel trapped or forced to stay, the alpha gave her enough space to leave if needed, the redhead realized she wanted to stay.

She wanted this. The younger girl looked up at Ada's toned arms that pressed against the door, she turned her head to the side kissing the inside of one. "I had a dream about you." Ada leaned in a little hands still above the blushing girls head. Lex looked down "The night you made the bath..." Ada raise a eyebrow half way "Oh? What happened in this dream of yours?" The woman purred into the small girls ear.

Lex's hands found there way down to Ada's spenders, her slim fingers started to play with the straps as they laid against the older alphas hips, Ada looked down watching the other girls fingers run slowly over the straps as she listened. "You where..in bed with me, your body was pressed up against mine. Holding me close to you, I could feel every inch of you. When I woke up...I could still feel you." Lex left out the part of how wet it made her thinking about the woman in front of her pumping her fingers into the girl, feeling each thrust going deeper and faster.

_Shit..._

She closed her eyes remembering the way it felt, she moaned a little before she could catch herself. She subconsciously started biting at the side of her lip. The taller girl looked down at the small girl through lidded eyes "Well that sounds like a very pleasant dream." Lex opened her eyes, she looked up at Ada once more, the woman was smirking a little.

The alpha leaned into the redhead, lips ghosting the outer shell of Lex's ear "Do you want to make that dream come true Rose?" The young girl froze as the other girl pulled back waiting for a response. Lex forgot how to breathe as she watched Ada's tounge slowly wet her lips. Her body automatically moved towards the alpha pulling her into a passionate kiss, hands running through sliver hair.

Ada moaned as the other woman's body pressed into her, they fell backwards onto the floor. She wanted to kiss Ada, she wanted to since that dream. No, since the beginning. The other girls fingers played in Lex's hair as they kissed a low growl left her lips.

Thunder striked once more the small girls body winced holding on tighter to her lover shirt. Ada made her way to the scared girls ear, "Just hold on to me little one, I'll protect you." Her lips sucked the at the tip of the redheads ear lightly cooing "Every time you hear a loud sound, think of me." The woman moan a little forgetting about the thunder.

Lex had the urge to closed her eyes tight, when she did she could see Lille, she gasped. Lille smiled, the redhead sworn she could smell her. The dark hair girl nodded lightly as her lips kissed Lex's. The small girl moaned opening her eyes, her head rested against Ada's shoulder.

\---

Ada had carried Lex over to the side of bed, laying her down on the pillow. The taller woman then stalked to the foot of the bed, her eyes where drawn on the redhead. She slowly crawled her way onto the bed, over the other girls body, sitting on top of the redheads stomach, Lex looked up as her lover looked down her hair dangle in the younger women's face. The small girl gasped softly watching Ada, her hand found the redheads jawline, her thumb brushing against Lex's flushed cheek as she duck down slowly pulling the woman into a kiss. All that was supporting them was the bed and Ada's arm.

Lex moan a little as she ran her one hand through the alphas hair, slim fringers lightly resting it on the back of the alpha's neck as her other one rested on the small of the woman's back pressing Ada's hips harder into hers. Ada groan as she slid her body down, moving to Lex's neck lightly kissing the side of it, then she pulled herself up a little whispered in a husky voice "You ok Rose?" The older girl looked down at her lover, cheeks flushed, she was blushing as her hair fell over the small girls face.

Lex gasped a little looking at the sliver hair girl whispering "Ada.." she could still see a faint outline of Lillie. Her heart stopped as she watched the other girl, she didn't want Ada to think she was only with her just to use her. She wasn't a tool to Lex, she wanted to be with this woman, wanted to kiss her.

She was special to Lex, she always felt a close bond with Ada but now she felt even closer. She wanted the other woman to know she was with her, to be with her. Lex pulled herself up against Ada, catching her lovers lips holding the alphas jaw gently in her hands, slowly she broke the kiss pressing her forehead against the older women's "I love you Ada." Ada's breath hitched, she was waiting to hear Lillie's name not hers.

The sliver hair woman looked at the redhead, eyes wide "You said my name." Lex smiled lovingly "I know" Ada laid her hand against the small woman's cheek brushing it subconsciously with the pad of her thumb "I wasn't exciting that." The redhead grinned a little "I'm with you, aren't I?" Lex looked deep into Ada's eyes hoping the alpha could see she meant every word "Your not a tool Ada...you mean so much more to me.."

Lex's lips barely touched Ada's as she spoke against them "I knew we could of left if I said the word, but I wanted to spend one more night with you." The redhead took Ada's breath away, the sliver hair girls heart slammed against her chest, her inner wolf growled deep, Ada looked deep into blown crystal eyes, her mouth crash into the redhead as the older alpha thrust her hips against the girl pinning her down, Lex moaned under Ada's body.

The redhead slid her hands under Ada's tank top pulling it over her head throwing it somewhere across the room as Ada slim fingers unbutton Lex's shirt kissing every inch of exposed skin shown to her.

The small woman back arch up as Ada slid her fingers under the shirt and over the redheads shoulders kissing the other girls collarbone as she helped the girl shrugged it off. The alpha took her time touching the other girls bare skin, feeling every part. Sliver eyes burn though crystal blue as her fingers slowly ghost down the middle of the woman's breasts watching how Lex's body danced under her, needing her touch, the younger girl responded to every silent command.

Lex whimpered watching the older alpha, Ada spent most of the night praising the small girls body. Every move was soft and gentle. The more sounds the redhead made the deeper Ada would kiss. Ada moved behind the panting girl laying on her side, with the help from her lover Lex moved on to her side in front of Ada. The taller girls fingers started to traced the moaning girl side before sliding her hand in between the other girls legs, lips kissing along the small girls neck.

The young girl gasped this was the dream, the sliver hair girl smiled looking at down at her lover as the woman's fingers danced around the girls wet sex before sliding a finger inside knuckles deep "Jesus Rose.." The woman started pumping in and out of the redhead feeling the girls juices running over her finger every time she thrust back in, this made the alpha want to go faster.

Lex ran her fingers through Ada's hair as her other hand grabbed the sheets making white knuckles as Ada pulled the girl hard against her. Flesh against flesh the redhead felt the other girls hard nipples pressing into her back, purring into the girls ear "This was apart of the dream, wasn't it?"

Her arm moved up and down against the redheads stomach, the small girl mewed leaning back looking at Ada, she moaned eyes glossed over with love and lust. "Yes...but this is so much better." Sliver liquid eyes locked on crystal blue. There was a burning passion in the older woman's eyes, she had the one person she wanted the most in her arms. The one person who stole her heart from the very beginning of time.

Ada leaned into Lex's ear almost moaning herself from listing to the moans and whimpers coming out of the other woman's mouth "Does that feel good? Do you like it? How wet your little pussy is for me..." Lex moaned louder from her lovers voice, she loved the way it sound when she was turned on. It was husky and deep dripping with pure lust. Lex found the words "Y-yes, Ada it feels so good. Deeper..please.." The tall girl moved faster slipping in another finger, Lexs hand grabbed on to Ada's hair, sliver stands bunched up in her hand while rocking her hips wildly wanting more.

Lex free hand grabbed Ada's that was playing with her nipple, putting the other girls fingers into her mouth as Ada moaned "Keep doing that Lexis...and I'm going to cum." The redhead groan in response sucking and licking the alphas finger. A deep growl came out of the older woman as her arm moved even faster againt Lex's stomach. Diving three knuckles deep giving no mercy as the girls wall tighten.

Lex's sucked harder on the woman's fingers as she could feel the other girls fingers thrusting deep into her soaking wet pussy. Ada needed more, so with her fingers still deep into the small girl the older girl scooted her hips under Lex's body pushing the redhead up into a sitting position, then readjusted the girl so she was kneeling legs spread wide. Ada kneeled behind the small girl, starting to pump her finger in and out once more as Lex's body leaned back on Ada's to keep her steady. Her head rested against her lovers shoulder hands pressed flat against the alphas toned thighs.

Lex took over as she started riding Ada's hand as other girls free hand held the redhead up with her arm tight around her stomach. Lex free hand went back into Ada's hair as the woman rested her head against the younger girls shoulder moaning as the girls ass rubbed up against her hitting her clit. The redhead moved faster feeling how wet her lover was, her hips slammed down on the other girls fingers fucking them hard.

Ada purred as she whispered in a deep moan "Do you want more?" Lex melted against Ada as the alpha regained control of her hand slowing the girl down, all the girl could get out was "More Ada..please m-more. I want to beg..for you to stop."

The alpha  growled deep her wolf will make the girl beg, she'll fuck the redhead so good she won't be able to speak for weeks from her screaming the alphas name over and over again. The sliver hair girl bent Lex over so she was on her hands and knees with a deep growl, the small girl laid her head against her arms as the older girl bent over her kissing her lovers neck. Hands ghost down Lex's back slowly, the taller girls lips slowly kissed down the younger girls spine as Lex grabbed on to the sheets in front of her. Lex whimpered not feeling the alpha anymore, the redhead looked down in between her thighs to see Ada laying on her back, the woman's hands snaked up, pressing Lex's hip into her face. The young girl yelled out "Oh god...Ada!" before falling weak against the woman's hot breath and strong tounge.

The small girl tried to keep herself up as strong arms wrapped around the moaning girls waist, her lover slamming the girls hips hard into her mouth as the older girls tounge dived deep flicking against the redheads G-spot. Lex yelled out the woman's name over and over collapsing against Ada all she could do was move her body with the alpha as the sliver hair girls thumb found Lex's clit, tongue thrusting in and out of the redheads sex, juices spreading over Ada's chin and mouth making the woman tounge fuck the girl harder. She wanted it all.

Lex's body started to shake, "God yes, use that tounge. Make me cum for you baby. I want to cum all over your tongue." She grabbed onto the sheets "Like that baby. Fuck my wet little pussy. You did that...y-you made me that wet."

The weak girl gave the alpha compete control as the older girl growl deeper switching sliding her fingers in, pumping faster as her tounge tease and sucked on the redheads swollen clit, free hand moving the other girls hips in her face as she husk out "Cum on my face baby, give it all to me. I want to hear you beg for me to stop. Give it to me Lexis. Now."

The redheads walls clamp down on the other girls hand as she came hard. Ada came right after her as her tounge licked and sucked on the girls clit before diving back in scooping the girls juices on her tounge brushing against the redheads G-spot.

The small girl screamed out the woman's name once more as she came again her hips bucked back and forth whimpering she begged the alpha to stop after her fourth climax. The older alpha grinned as the girl collapse on the bed panting as Ada slid her body up the redheads, still underneath her, sweeping Lex up in her arms, the older girl laid the redhead on the pillow. Lex's hair sticked to her face, body weak and boneless, sweat ran down the side of Lex's neck .

Ada ducked down slowly dragging her tounge against the girls neck, licking it up. Lex whimperd as Ada looked up at the small woman, she smiled softly as she brushed the redheads hair out of the way, her stare was deep. "I love you Lexis. I've loved you longer then you know." The younger girl pulled her lover into her chest just holding the woman close. As Lex fell asleep in Ada's arms, the rain stopped and the thunder was gone.

\---

Lex woke up to the sound of purring against her chest, as she looked up, squinting with only one eye open through messy waves of red hair. Ada's long sliver hair was just as messy and in her face more then usual. The light was hitting the alpha just right, she looked young, maybe 25, her face was soft, her jawline slim and strong, she was beautiful.

Everything fit on her face perfectly, she was like a piece of art. Sliver hooded eyes looked back. With a sleepy smile the redhead asked "Where you watching me sleep?" Ada's cheek became lightly flushed. "I can't help it, I have a beautiful woman in my arms. I'd be a fool not too." The redhead giggled "Your such a sweet talker." The older women leaned in "Dose that mean I earned a kiss off those pretty lips?" The redhead chuckled against her lovers lips "I guess so."

\---

After the two woman went for breakfast they made there way back to the ranch, the redhead slid in next to Ada. The older girl laid her arm across the back of the seat. "Get comfy little one, it's gonna be a long ride home." Lex's fell asleep in the older girls neck as she drove, the woman couldn't help but smile wrapping her arm around the young girls shoulder keeping her close. Having Lex and Lille in her life was a gift. Rowland was right, she was puttee in the redheads hands. She shook her head lightly smirking looking down at the red waves that laid against her collarbone, the small girl could get her do anything.

\---

The redhead didn't realize the power she had over Ada, even if the girl never use it. Ada would come to her call every time. If only the younger girl could remember her..

\---

It was dark when they returned, Lille was sitting on the porch in a chair and Rowland was bringing in wood for the fire. Lille stood up as soon as she saw the truck lights coming up the driveway, Ada parked then leaned over kissing Lex's forehead. "We're home Rose." Lex looked up smiling she stretched out then kissed Ada's cheek. "I'd do it all over again, just the same." Ada laughed brow arch "Even the scary old man?" The redhead smirked then nodded "Even him, only thing I'd change is that you actually bit him." Ada chuckled pulling Lex in close breathing her in once more before letting her go.

Lille came running over towards the truck, Lex grinned then turned back to the other girl next to her. "I really did love spending time with you A, I meant every word." Smiling shyly she kissed Ada's lips lightly, the alpha grinned "As did I Rose, now go on. I think she'll tackle my truck if you don't get out there."

The redhead laughed then jumped out the truck. The two girls met half way, Lex jumped into Lillies arms, the dark hair girl spun her mate around in the air. Lex shoved her face into Lillies shoulder breathing her in, her alpha squeezed the small body in her arms tight "I missed you so much Red."

\---

Lille helped Ada with the cooler as the redhead figured she could help Rowland with the fire. The redhead was poking at the fire, when she looked up there was Rowland. He had a bruised eye and a cut lip "I'm sorry about the woods, that was inappropriate. I shouldn't of taken it that far, I was hungry and jealous." He looked at the ground scared to see the look on the redheads face, he didn't feel like getting hit again.

Lex focused on the flames voice soft, "I never ment to hurt anyone Row, this is all new to me. I haven't been around as long as you have. I'm still learning..." He sat down next to her, "You are family, your courageous, headstrong just like us. I was jealous because you are super strong, fast, and witty."

The redhead closed her eyes "There's nothing to be jealous of Row honestly, I'm scared everyday, one of these days Lille or Ada...even you may not come back, I don't know if I can take it." Rowland spoke up pointing to himself "Even me?" Lex laughed a little "Even you Row, your like a brother to me knuckle head." She looked at her hands "I know I have to be ready for it, no one lives forever." He hugged her tight whispering against her shoulder "Haven't you ever thought we dread the thought of losing you too? That's why we all need to stick together...and cherish every moment with one another. You're stuck with us kid."

The younger pup sighed trying to hold back the tears, she looked up at Rowland. "Wow, she did a number on you." He laughed "Yeah, she made herself clear." Lex pulled back pinning the boy down with her eyes "Wait..did she put you up to this?" Rowland chuckled "No, she told me to stay away actually or she do some very ville things to me." He shivered "But I wanted to make amends, I don't want things to be bad between us..I fucked up I wasn't thinking. I know it will take more then just words but I hope someday you could forgive me." The girl just nodded "Thanks you Row for talking to me."

Ada cleared her throat behind them, they both looked up to see both alphas standing in the doorway. They both where smiling, they over heard everything.

Both came stalking over to the fire and sat down. Lille pulled the redhead backwards into her lap as Ada sat on the other side of the two girls grinning kissing Lex's forehead. Lille rested her head on her wife shoulder rocking her slowly side to side. Rowland was still playing with the fire rambling about what happened while Ada and Lex was gone.

She looked around this is where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Amore mio- My Love_
> 
> _Te amo- I love you_
> 
>  
> 
> Now you have the choice to stop reading here....or go into the darker side and meet the twins from the locket, see as Lexis finally remember who she is, and face the demons that been haunting her.


	8. What if..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexis life's about to change, Rowland's a dick, Lillie and Ada have to trust Lexis choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry been a while but here's a teaser of what to come! This parts a little rough for me but I still love it. I have no clue how it will end either..but I will share the few chapters I have done. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Red

She watch Lille, Ada, and Rowland sitting by the fire, they where laughing. The four of them started a ritual of staying up all night watching the stars. Rowland and the small woman grew close, they where at the point of being bad as siblings, sometimes Ada or Lille had to separate them for the night.

Nights when Ada was hunting the young woman slept in her alphas arms and nights when Lille went out hunting the redhead would sleep in her warriors arms. When Rowland would go the younger pup would stay up all night waiting for him, the boy didn't have a mate to come home to, so she wanted to be there. She knew very well what it was like to have no one to come home too. The two siblings would end up talking all night, the first time she did it both Lille and Ada watched her from the upstairs window, smiling softy as the small redhead waited for her brother. The older alpha came out of the bedroom finding the dark hair girl by the window "Is she still out there?" Ada laughed as Lillie nodded "I think she fell asleep on the stairs, Reds been waiting for him all night, she wanted him to feel special too."

The sliver hair girl came over leaning against the wall looking down at the small girl in a hoodie curled up on the steps "She really is something else isn't she?" Lille smiled wide eyes never leaving her wife."Yeah and for some reason she picked us." The Alphas watched from afar keeping the small girl safe from harm until she ran into her brothers arms telling the blonde how much she missed him.

\---

It was another typical night, Rowland was pissed about something and Lex couldn't remember how the fight started. Lille and Ada let them figure it out as one got the food ready in the kitchen and the other set up the table. The angry redhead started throwing things at the boy who was screaming "Rowland calm down!" Ada raised a brow from the sidelines chuckling at how the little fireball was telling the poor boy to calm down yet she kept throwing pillows at him.

He grit his teeth "No this is bullshit!" She rolled her eyes sitting on the couch, he stood in front of her huffing as she threw her hands up in the air "What?" The older pup growled walking away "Never mind, I'm going out...don't wait up for me." Lex yelled after throwing one more pillow at him "Fine, I'm going to eat all of you're fucking food then. Asshole!" The angry girl threw her head back arm over her eyes yelling out "Fuck!" She then mumbled softly "Stupid idiot.." as she walked outside to wait for him.

Lille sighed "Those two are worst then siblings." Ada chuckled agreeing as the dark hair girl made a plate of food for her stubborn mate. "There more like an old married couple who hate each other." Lille laughed "Be nice Ada." Lex waited all night, no sign of Rowland. The sun was starting to raise up still no Rowland, she huffed lighting another cigarette as Lille and Ada came out sitting on both sides of her. She tried to cover the worry in her voice. "He hasn't come home yet, he usually back by now..."

She was looking at the ground as Lille pulled her wife into her arms while the sliver hair woman rub her back, they both looked at each other worried about the small girl as she curled up into the dark girls neck. "He'll be back Red, just give him sometime to cool off..he always comes back." The younger alpha cooed hoping she was right.

\---

3 days went by as Lex waited every night and slept most of the day, not really paying attention to if she changed or showered. She would eat every once in awhile when she was hungry enough, Lille had enough it hurt watching the redhead destroyed herself believing it was her fault the boy left. "I'm done, he punished her long enough. He's going to end up killing her if he keeps this up..." Ada nodded as they watched the girl in the bed "I'll go look for him, stay here with her. Try to get Rose to eat."

Lex spent all morning crying, now she just stared at the open window. Lille slid into the bed facing her, the small girl automatically wrapped her arms tight around her beautiful wife, "It's my fault, he could be dead..and its my fault." Lille hushed the redhead holding her tighter "You did nothing wrong Lexis, he is a grown man with a short temper. If he died it's his own doing...not yours"

Breathing in her mate started a fire in her lower stomach, she needed her, she needed to feel alive again and only her alpha could bring her back, make her heart start beating again. Crystal blue looked up at Violet before the shorter girl kissed the the older women making the alpha moan into Lex's mouth as the redhead whispered "Make love to me, I want to feel you. I need you baby." Lille closed her eyes tight, it drove the dark hair girl wild when Lex would say such things. The alpha grabbed the scruff of the smaller girls neck pulling her head back gently purring "I need you too Red, I want to make you moan like you never have before."

Lex moaned loudly as her breath caught in her throat "Take me Lil, I'm yours." The dark hair woman grinned as her lips touched the other girls neck, a tip of a fang lightly dragging over the younger girls pulse point "Is that so?"

Lille groan as the redhead slid her leg in between the woman's thighs bucking a little "Yes, I'll do whatever you want." The alpha growled as she bit her wife's neck "Scream my name."

Lex whimpered as her mate rolled on top of her, lips tracing the girls collarbone, strong hands grabbed Lex's pinning them to the small woman's sides as the alpha slid in between her wife's legs, down to the woman's hips. Lillie looked up with a playful look in her eye. The dark hair woman kissed along the top of her mates boxers, tongue traced painfully slow over Lex's hip lick by lick before she lightly bit it.

A pool of pleasure poor through the girls body, every touch burned away the numbness, the redhead back arched up holding on to Lillie's hands tightly as she whispered "Oh my god..." The taller girl smirked knowing what it did to her wife, her hair laid over Lex's thighs.

Lex bit her lip hard as Lille let go of her hands, moving them slowly under the redheads shirt, sliding it up the whimpering girls body as her body pressed hard against her mates, sliding up with the shirt catching Lex in a kiss as the shirt went over her wife's arms. Lille sucked on the redheads lower lip, moaning at the taste of the young girls blood.

She moved back slightly Violet eyes meet lust filled blue, then smirked while leaning in lips ghosting over Lex's "I'm just getting started." This made the young woman moaned against her alphas mouth as she felt herself becoming wet. Lille caught the moan with her lips as her mates body shook hard, fingers threatening through the alphas hair. The redhead loved the way her wife smelled, loved how soft her skin was, how powerful her alpha was yet the dark hair girl was so gentle with her. Lillie's free hand slowly moved in between their body's, her eyes watching as it disappeared in Lex's boxers.

Lex gasped as a loud moan came out "L-Lille." Fingers digged into the alphas shoulders as Lille's lips brushed against the girls ear whispering "Yes Red?" Her voice was a deep husk, the redheads eyes rolled to the back of her head as her alphas finger glided slowly up and down the woman's sex, brushing against the small girls clit feeling how wet the woman was for her "Don't stop. Please..don't s-stop." The girl could hear her alphas smile "I wasn't going to."

Lille's body started moving up and down against Lex's, the redhead moved her hips in rhythm with the taller girl as her fingers slid in, starting to pump in and out of the small girl painfully slow.

Lillie kissed every inch of Lex's body, she groan as her wife thrust against her fingers, her knuckles brushing against the redheads g-shot. She could feel how soaking wet her wife was just from her kisses and touch a deep growl left her throat. She wanted to taste Lex, the dark hair girl slowly made her way down, body ghosting over the young girls stopping at the redheads hips. She removed her fingers before pulling Lex's boxers off, cool fingers brushing down the redheads thighs. Lex propped herself up on her elbows watching Lille, looking deep into the eyes of the woman she loved with all her heart.

Lille looked up with fire in her eyes as she moved in slowly making sure her wife saw every movement. The dark hair girl kissed the redheads clit before dragging the flat of her tounge in between the woman's slilk lips. Lex fell backwards grabbing the sheets tight as Lille reached her hands up one on Lex's hip as the other massaged her mates breast, pinching and pulling at the hard nipple under her touch.

The small girl moaned out Lillie's name over and over as her hips rocked up and down on her wife's tounge. Lex started to get louder making the alpha moved faster sucking on the girls swollen clit, her hands found Lex's intertwining there fingers, small hands held on to hers for dear life.

She could barely handle the fire in her stomach, felt like it was burning her a live. The only thing keeping her ground where the two strong hands holding hers, as she arched her whole body up in the air she could hear Lille murmur against her inner thigh before bitting down on it "Scream my name Red."

That set her off she couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed out Lillie's name so loud it came out strained at the end, the young girl froze in the air then fell back down. Lex played with Lillies hair as her alpha looked up licking her lips then grinned, crawling back up the older girl lifted her wife's chin with a finger before their lips crashed together. Her alpha kissed her deeply, making the girl remember what it was like to be filled with so much love and passion.

The redhead could taste herself on Lillie's lips as the woman purred "I love the way you sound Red...I could eat you all day long." The alpha hummed at the thought as her mate blushed looking at the beautiful woman in front of her with loving eyes. "I love the way you make me feel.."

The redhead bit her lip a little "Can you hold me for awhile? I want you near me." Lille smiled "Of course love, but I mite want seconds you taste so good Red." Lille giggled as Lex shivered with delight at the thought, then whimpered hiding in her alphas neck whispering "I might like that to much."

\---

Ada came back to Lex sitting on Lillie's lap eatting at the kitchen table, her hair was a mess and one strap of her tank top laid against the side of her shoulder. Lille smiled a wolfish grin as the woman came through the door "I got her to eat." Ada raised her brow grinning "I can see that."

Lille could see the look on the other woman's face, it was the same look Syria use to give when something was wrong. The younger alpha rested her mate back on the seat as she excused herself "I'll be right out side Red." Lex nodded as she kept eating, Lille followed the other alpha outside to find Rowland sitting on the steps making the woman growled.

Ada pulled her a side before she could reach the pup "He's dying Lille...there's no way to stop the infection. It's spread to his lungs. He stepped into a bear trap while hunting, almost ripped his whole leg off getting it off. I found him passed out in a corn field not to far from here. He was trying to get home..."

Ada looked inside to the small girl smirking to herself eating like it was going out of style "He wanted to say goodbye to her..." The older alphas voice broke "He knew she would be waiting for him...that's what kept him alive so long." Lille closed her eyes feeling anger wash over her but she had to keep it together for the young woman in the house. This is what she was scared of, it will be the first of many, the redhead will watch other love ones die sooner or later. Ada touched the dark hair girls shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts "Let me talk to her Lillie you stay here with him." Lillie only nodded.

Ada walked into the house making her way to the redhead smiling weakly as the girl greeted her with a huge hug. "Hey" Ada kneeled in front of the girl "I found Rowland, he's outside waiting for you." Lex search Ada's face as the woman spoke seeing pain behind sliver eyes "Why do you look so sad Ada?"

The older girl looked down at the small hands in front of hers before holding them "He's hurt very badly Rose." Ada licked her lips slowly looking up into blue panicked eyes "He has a bad infection, it spread through most of his body." Lex heart skipped a beat getting to her feet. "Where is he?" Ada stood up still holding onto the girls hands, head pointing to the steps outside, the redhead kissed Ada's cheek "Thank you for finding him.." then rushed pass her.

\---

Rowland laid against the steps looking up, smiling through purple lips as Lex sat down next to him. "Hey sis" his smile was soft, she looked him over, he was dirty and his leg was bloody, looked like someone put it through a meat grinder, she could see all the way to his bone. "What did you do now you idiot." He chuckled "Lost a fight to a bear trap." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder bumping their heads together lightly. "Dork.." She paused looking down "I'm so sorry Row."

Lille and Ada watched from the living room window, their hearts broke watching the redhead and her brother. Ada grabbed Lillie's hand "She'll be alright. We just have to love her ten times more then before." Lillie nodded a little whispering "He the closest thing to a sibling..." Ada squeezed the hand in hers "I know."

Rowland smirked teasing his sister "So she has a heart after all." The small girl smacked the blondes arm hard "I'll hurt you more if you don't knock it off..." He laughed then grunted, the younger sibling held onto him tighter "I didn't mean for it to go this way, I shouldn't of yelled at you...I was just being a asshole." She snickered "But that is your speciality" the older boy coughed up some blood, Lex took the corner of her shirt wiping his mouth. The redhead held back the tears looking into chocolate eyes "Remember that one Halloween party where you slapped that one girls ass, She was from the Amazon tribe. Then pointed at me, I had to hide behind the punch bowl half the night because she was yelling about how she was going to snap me like a twig." Rowland burst out laughing "That's right, then later you dumped the punch on my white shirt and called me Bloody Mary the rest of the night." They giggled "You introduced me to everyone as Mr. Tampon."

The woman could feel him fading in her arms, Lex's could see it in his chocolate brown eyes. She cleared her throat trying to keep her voice steady "My favorite was when we sneaked up behind Ada and Lille and pushed them in the lake. Do you remember that?" Rowland smirked "They where so pissed at us, Ada grab us as we tried to run away. So you picked up a fish and threw it. It hit Ada square in the face and it became a fish fight." They both laughed even louder as they thought about it then silence fell. "The moon was so beautiful that night."

It became quiet once more as the siblings silently agreed "Hey sis." Lex smiled softly "Yea?" He took a deep breath in "Take good care of them for me...and take good care of yourself. I know we started off rocky but I am so proud to call you my sister." She knew where this was going "Of course, I love those two more then they know..I'd do anything for them. Just as much as I love your dumbass."

The curly hair boy tried to laugh but growled lightly in pain instead, she held her brother tighter her voice was shaking "How bad is it Row, honestly." He kissed the small girls cheek "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

She signed as the older pup looked at the small girl holding him so close. "Can I ask you something" she nodded "Sure what is it?"

He laid his head in the redheads neck, she froze trying to keep herself together "Can we move to the grass? I want to watch the stars with you." His voice became shy "I would love for you to sing that one song, you know the one you sang awhile ago when you thought no one was around..." Her heart sank, the redhead agreed as she helped Rowland up, slowly guiding him to the grass, once he was laying down she moved next to him, the older sibling rested his head on the small girls shoulder as she started to sing to him. The siblings watched the stars as they twinkled over their pale skin.

\---

The boys body fell limp against her shoulder, tears started to swell up in the redheads eyes as she kept singing till the end of the song. Then she became quiet wrapping her arms around Rowland resting her head against his. "Sweet dreams Row." Lex finally broke down laying his head gently on the grass, the short girl got onto her knees next to his side, between whimpering and hiccups she fell against his chest, her head resting against her arm. Lex grabbed onto his shirt pulling at it whispering "I Iove you, you stupid idiot."

Ada and Lille watched by the door, their hearts tighten in their chest hearing the young girl howling softly over her dead brothers body. Lille wasn't going to just sit there and watch her mate go through that pain alone "Get the bedroom ready I'll go get her, she shouldn't see us barring his body." She ran out to Lex kneeling behind the girl pulling the redhead into her lap. Ada went upstairs getting the bed ready.

Lex wrapped her arms around her alpha as gentle hands held the girl close to the woman's chest. Lille rocked her mate gently back and forth laying her head on Lex's shoulder. "We love you more then you'll ever know baby..." She whispered in the girls ear "Your the reason I keep breathing, you're what keeps me strong." The older girl turned Lex's face towards her kissing her wife's lips softly "So let us be the reason you keep strong, let me help keep you breathing because if you die...we will die too."

Lillie picked up the redhead holding her tight as she took her inside. After the two older woman barred the boy's body they made their way to the bedroom where they found a sleeping Lex laying in just her boy shorts.

\---

Both alphas hearts stopped, she looked so small and venerable red stands of hair laid over her face and across the pillow. The redhead was sleeping on her stomach, arms tucked under the pillow, her shoulder blades peeked out of the red silk blanket. The young girls skin glowed in the moon light that sneaked in through the curtains. The tattoo on the back of her neck showed, it was a crescent moon with a single star hanging slightly higher then the moon on the left side. Light scars traced across her back told a story of war but she was still as beautiful and innocent as the first day they both met her. Their job now was to keep that innocence alive. The older girls sneaked into bed, Lille laid behind her mate as Ada laid in front of her, Lex mumbled their names softly. They both looked at her. "I love you so much It hurts. I am so lost right now..."

Her hair still covered her face as she talked. "I feel so weak. I'm sorry." She started crying into the pillow. The alphas looked at each other then at the small girl between them. Ada moved the hair out of Lex's face, the girl responded to the touches on her body. The redhead opened her eyes slowly they where a light gray from crying, Ada smiled softly at the redhead. Lille pulled her mate closer into her, kissing the back of the redheads neck before draping a arm over the girls hips and thighs.

Ada then draped a arm over Lex's upper body as she kissed her forehead. Both alphas breathed in the small girl "Goodnight amore mio, we love you. We promise to take good care of you." Lex fell back asleep as Lille and Ada held her, body's pressed tightly against each other.

\---

Over time Lex became stronger, wiser, her skin became thicker, she understood why Ada and Lille became the way they did. But they helped her keep that innocence they loved about her. She was a fast, silent, skilled hunter. There was a small part of her that died with Rowland that night but the fire in her heart still burned bright, she had two beautiful alphas that for some reason loved her and wanted her no matter what.

\---

Ada heard a bang on the door as Lille poked her head out of the kitchen. The older alpha asked "Are we expecting someone?" The dark hair girl threw the towel over her shoulder "No, not that I can think of." Ada sighed nodding heading for the door.

There where two tall red heads at the entrance, they where grinning. The one on the right side had her hair up, her bangs brushed to the side of her face as her ponytail laid over a shoulder, the one on the left had her hair down in loose curls hanging in her face. Their eyes where light blue like Lex's.

_The twins from the locket..._

They both were wearing dark suits, jackets sung over there shoulders, one wore a red tie and the other wore white against there black long sleeve shirts. "Can I help you?" Ada asked looking the girls over, the one with the ponytail spoke up "Yes, we are looking for Lexie." The sliver hair woman raised a brow "Do you mean Lexis?" The redhead smiled "Yes Lexis, we are here to see her."

The tall woman looked at Lille over her shoulder, neither one of them liked this. The younger alpha spoke up moving to Ada's side "She's never mention you two before." The girl with her hair up nodded "Let me introduce ourselves, I am Sky." Then she pointed to her sister "And this is Kris. We are the Austin twins. Lexis was given our name when she was born into the family, her mother married our father. But sadly she past when Lexis was very young, So father remarried but never conceived another child. So Lexis is all we have."

Both alphas had to hold back a deep growl "But why now? Where have you been all the times Lexis need you? She went through her whole life thinking no one loved her and now you show up expecting us to what...pretend this is okay? Like we didn't have to pick up that girls broken heart off the floor and show her what it's feels like to be loved? To be wanted!" Sky sighed sadly "May we come in? We'll explain everything." Lillie only agreed because of Lex, she needed to understand why the woman she loved was left alone, to feel broken for so long with no reason.

\---

Kris stood next to her sister as she spoke "Father made her forget who she was, she was a threat to many people including himself. She's very special as you know by now. Lexis is not human...never was. She is...Aku. But she doesn't remember because of our father, she knew of things she shouldn't."

Ada spoke up "Aku blood line...as in.."

Kris nodded "She waking up, only true love can break the curse, it's very cliché...but our father is very old fashioned to say the lease. Aku's are known for reincarnation. Every time Lexis dies she reincarnate, her personality never changes, her memory's never changes and she always looks the same. The only thing thats difference is she comes back with more knowledge." She looked down at Sky "I really miss her a lot.

Sky slammed her elbow into Kris side as they could hear deep growing across from them. "Before father eased her memory the three of us where very close. You must excuse Kris, she speaks before she thinks." Ada had to keep the dark hair girl calm as the young alpha clinch her jaw speaking through her teeth "So now that she is waking up you think you can just step back into her life? Pick up where you left off?" Sky looked at Lex's mate understanding why the alphas where angry, she would be to if it was her. "It's complicated. We where not able to physically come until now. We also have a job for her..."

Before Lille could rip out of Ada's arms to tare the two girls apart they heard a soft voice from the stairs. "A job for who?" Lex was on the bottom step, a towel around her, hair in a messy bun. All four stood up at once as she made her way into the living room, Kris made a B line to the smaller redhead, kissing her hand "Hello Lexie I'm Kris, please to meet you." Lex looked over to her wife and Ada, the older alpha was holding onto her mates hand tight as the dark hair girls eyes where slowly turning black.

She looked back watching Kris "Please to meet you too." She looked Kris over. "You look like someone I should know, do I know you?" She heard a sarcastic laugh from behind Kris, knowing her alpha was for some reason was very unsettled by the woman in front of her. "If I do I'm sorry I don't remember."

This made the older redhead smile as she ignored the woman behind her "Yes Lexie, you know me very well." Sky came to her sisters side grabbing Lex's other hand kissing it lightly "I'm Sky, it's a pleasure to meet you Lexie." She watched them both trying to memorize there face to something, something she may have forgotten. Her brows frown in slight confusion "My dad use to call me Lexie, how do you know that..." The curly hair girl brushed the small girls cheek "Like I said cutie, you know us very well."

Another woman stood at the door clearing her throat "Are you two finished now?" Kris looked up at the woman with papers in her hands, sighing the two redheads stepped back from Lex as the woman came in and explained how one of the young redheads family member was caged in Lillie's den and since the small woman had the tattoo and knew the ins and out they could use her help.

\---

It was Lex this time that growled slamming the woman against a wall face inches away from the woman's, forearm against her throat. "My brother died 3 years ago out on my lawn and now you want to take me away from them?" The small girl stopped letting go of the woman looking down, hands dropped to her sides once she realized what she was doing her voice became a whisper "They are all I have left, I have no one else to love. They fought so hard for me...just to end up back at the one place I almost died. Twice. It's like fate is laughing at me."

She looked down at the woman with shame in her eyes "I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that." The redhead offered her hand, pulling the stunned woman up "I"m just mentally and emotionally tired, please excuse me." Without looking up she grabbed her pack and headed to the porch as five eyes watched her leave. The twins sneaked out after her as Ada and Lille helped the woman sit down on the couch.

\---

Lex was out on the swing eyes closed, she never done that before it scared her. She took a deep breath in as she shook her head back in forth "Fuck...what's wrong with me..." A gentle voice spoke up. "May we sit with you?" The redhead looked up to see Sky and Kris standing in front of her, the smaller woman shrugged "Sure.." Kris sat down side ways pulling Lex up resting the small girl in her arms, head rested against her chest as Sky sat next her sister grabbing the girls legs resting them across her lap.

She should feel uncomfortable but she felt like she knew them, like she could trust them. "I'm sorry about your friend in there, I just snapped." Kris smirked draping her arms over Lex's shoulders "It okay, we understand...it's a lot to take in all at once." The small girl looked over to Sky who was running her fingers up and down the girls leg slowly trying to comfort her smiling lovingly. The older women behind the redhead kissed her cheek lightly and whispered "I just want my Lexie back."

The smaller redhead froze squeezing her eyes shut, there was pressure building in her head, the small girl grunted as she sat up a little hands pressed over her ears. The redhead clinched her jaw hard, she couldn't hear anything but silence, the young girl felt hands trying to comfort her but the pain in her head made it hard to open her eyes. She wanted to scream but nothing came out, the feeling of warm liquid ran down her nose. Lex started getting flashes of things, images of Kris and Sky with her. She could feel their love, she whimpered. The only person the twins ever loved was her.

Lex gasped her hand reaching out blindly in front of her tracing Sky's face eyes still shut, the woman leaned into her touch while gently wiping the girls nose "Sky?" Sky's eyes widen as she looked to Kris as the girls other hand reached behind her, running a finger threw a curl "Kris?" The curly hair woman held the smaller redhead closer "I knew you where in there, I knew it. Please say you'll come. Just for awhile..."

The pounding in her head felt like her skull was being spit open. Images of Lille and Ada flashed through her mind and how she felt with them. She could smell cloves and vanilla in the air and could see Lille's tattoo. She closed her eyes tighter trying to stop her body from shaking violently. A voice broke through the pain as her heart slammed against her chest, "Lexie we are your family, please let us take care of you." It was Kris's voice, it was genuine, her touch was full of love. Lex could feel hot tears falling as the older girl held her tight.

Kris started to sing a song into the small girls ear, the song Lex only knew. The smaller redheads heart stopped as her body started to relax listening to the lyrics, Kris's lips where close to her ear. "I made that song up when we where little remember? You where always scared of loud noises, so I'd sing to you till you fell asleep." A sharp pain flashed across her skull, she could feel Ada's lips by her ear instead voice soft "When you hear a loud noise think of me."

She started crying harder as Kris and Sky held her. She felt strange but whole at the same time as if she was starting to find the missing puzzle pieces to a long lost puzzle. She could hear the words leave her lips but it wasn't her voice. She started to speak in Rhefugi which only Aku bloodlines still speak ** _"I can't.."_** they both looked at each other "Q?"

Lex opened her eyes they where a crystal blue with a rim of sliver on the outside, the girl got up slowly as Sky and Kris watched her. She moved to the railing looking out to the trees _**"I don't know if I can go, I'm about to crack with everything that's happening all at once. The two I am in love with are in there worried they will lose me again while you sit out here trying to convince me to leave. That's not fair."**_ Her hands grabbed onto the railing tight _ **"I know it's not all your fault but if you knew where I was..."**_

The redheads voice cracked they could hear the pain straining in the girls words as she spoke _ **"Why did you wait so long! If you loved me as much as you say...wouldn't you be looking for me a long time ago? We grew up together...."**_

  
She looked down at her hands _ **"I've felt alone and abandon all my life, as far as I can remember. Father was never home with me unless it was one of his mask balls. I'd walk down those halls every night wondering what I did wrong. Why nobody wanted me."**_ The redhead looked over her shoulder to the two women behind her letting the towel fall on the ground, slim fingers pulling her hair to the side showing the tattoo on her neck _**"Take a good look...this is what's left of the girl you been looking for..."**_

The moon danced across her skin as she turned around to face them, fingers brushing over the stab mark.

The wind played in her hair as her eyes watched her hand trace the scar _ **"Funny thing is they all mean something to me, they all remind me how strong I am. This one means the most, It saved Ada's life."**_ She grit her teeth _ **"But at the same time all of this happened because of me. I tried to protect them...then they almost died."**_ She paused _ **"By my own hands, I was full of rage I couldn't see anything but red. But Lille brought me back...just for me to almost lose them again until my body stopped the knife."**_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke english again "There whats left of my family now, I lost my brother..that stupid idiot had to get himself killed. Those two have always been there for me, loving me everyday even in my darkest moments..."

She looked back up at Sky and Kris who where taken away by her beauty and the fire in her eyes "Convince me why I should go and I will but after that...I'm done. I want nothing to do with that place...or you." She stopped realizing how harsh that sounded "The one thing that will haunt me the rest of my life is..." She looked at Kris "I will never know what the outcome would of been...If you nev-" the redhead looked down "...If things where different."

Kris smiled lightly there was pain in her eyes looking at the woman in front of her "We couldn't reach you. We where locked away for a very long time, once we broke out we tried to contact you but you where gone. We where scared that once we caught up to you..this would be your reaction....with good reason of course."

She looked down at the floor as Sky took her hand "We never forgot about you Lexie, not one day went by without you on our minds. When we found out that Mika was trapped in the den and a few people had an idea of where you where...we took the opportunity to help...so we could see you again."

Lexs eyes widen "Mika.." A million memories of the girl flashed in the young redheads mind. "I-I remember her...she use to follow me around the house. When her mom drop her off for sleepovers. She always wanted to be in my bed."

Sky nodded "She wanted you to be the one to save her..." Lex fell to her knees as Kris kneeled in front of her catching the girls eyes as she whispered "I may never be able to be with you.." She slowly reached out taking the redheads hands in hers, Lex looked down at their hands "Again in this life. Like this..so please come with us, just a week or so...help bring Mika home and I promise we will be gone."

Kris lifted up Lex's chin with the tip of a finger searching the small girls eyes for something only she knew "I can wait for another life..if it means I get to be with you again queenie." Sky moved down next to Kris holding out her hand "Will you come?" The small redhead looked between the twins before studying the hand in front of her, slowly she reached out taking it.

Sky pulled Lex up as Kris wrapped the towel around her, the smaller girl sighed "If I say yes, please make sure nothing happens to Lille or Ada or I'll kill who ever at fault." Sky nodded "We will do what we can to protect them Lexie." Lex held her breath thinking about it for a second "Fine I'll come, but only for a week...if nothing more." Both Kris and Sky kissed a cheek nodding.

\---

Lex was in front of the mirror naked looking at her scar as the sliver hair girl came in to check on her. Ada stalked up behind the redhead, stopping behind the small girl before kissing her neck "I don't want you to go, it could be a trap. God knows what they will do once they get you alone. Especially the curly hair one..." Lex laughed leaning into her lover "She's like a young version of you."

Ada growled out of iteration "Exactly my point, I know how I am with you. Everything you do turns me on..." Ada purred in the redheads ear as her hands started to wonder, Lex bit her lip "Why would you do that right before I have to go with mini you? Now I'm going to have to go all randy and she mite take advantage of me." Ada laughed as a devilish smirk crossed her face, fingers running up the girls thigh "Then I better take care of you now."

The woman growled a little as the horn of the car went off outside, laying her forehead on the giggling redheads shoulder she huffed. Lille came in "There ready to go, there waiting for you Red." Lex could hear the sadness in her wife's voice.

Lex smiled lightly "Okay" she slid into her blue jeans, snapped on Ada's spenders, grabbed her favorite tank top from the first night Lille made love to her, then grabbed Lilles jacket off the bed walking to the door. She stopped at the entrance turning around to Lille and Ada, she dropped the coat on the ground as she ran into their arms.

They held her tight she as nuzzled into their chests not wanting let go "No matter what if I don't come back, do not come looking for me." She looked up at the alphas "If it's a trap I don't want you falling into it....not again."

She leaned up kissing her wife, it was slow and lingering, the redhead broke the kiss bumping her mates nose then turned to Ada the kiss was just as slow. It broke her fragile heart to leave. She looked up at the two women in front of her.

_My Alphas.._

That word made her smile, Ada never calmed her but the woman sneaked her way into the redheads heart right next to Lillie. Her beautiful Lillie..

_My beautiful wife..._

_My warrior..._

_If I don't come back..if I..just know I love you..._

There was a spark in the redheads eye "And when you do decide it is a trap...and go against my wishes to come find me try not to get killed. Please. I'm serious. Or I'll bring you back down here and kill you myself." She was trying to lighten the mood for all three of them. They both smirked then said "Okay, we promise."

In unison, she laughed grabbing their hands before walking out of the door. Sky was in the front passages seat next to the woman the redhead strangled earlier and Kris was in the back waiting for the young redhead.

Lex slid in next to Kris before looking up at the dark hair girl standing in the door, Lille looked at Kris then back to her wife pulling her into one more kiss before whispering against her mates lips "I love you, don't forget about us." Lex touched Lillie's cheek bring her lips back to hers. "I'd never forget you...not if I have anything to do with it. You are my heart Lillie...I can't live without you."


	9. The Haunted Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces start falling together, Can Lexis trust Kris and Sky, Lexis comes face to face with her first demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Welcome back, it's gonna take me a little longer with these parts. I have no ending yet. Things are getting darker from here. 
> 
> Warning: Heavy Blood And Gore / Mention Of Sexual Abuse

Kris stayed up all night with redhead in comfortable silence, the younger girl smiled shyly looking over at Kris not really sure what to do with herself. The older redhead could see the girls uneasiness so the woman tried to offer some comfort "If your tired, you can lay down on my lap. I could sing to you?" That didn't sound like a bad idea it wasn't Lillie or Ada but it works so the small girl agreed as she layed down on Kris's lap.

The taller redhead stared stroking Lex's hair as she sang softly, between the sound of the road and the singing Lex fell asleep right away, it was a quiet ride back to her old home. As Lex woke up she realized she was still on Kris's lap, the curly hair girl fell asleep holding the redhead in her arms. Kris woke up looking down feeling movement in her lap, from what the small girl could see they where parked in the driveway. It was just the two redheads "I told them to let you sleep for a while." Lex smiled a little "Thank you."

Kris red silk tie brushed against Lex's cheek as the small girl looked up. "Kris" The young redheads voice was faint, she wanted to understand why the girl that held her so dear would leave her "When we where kids you once told me you'd never leave me...why did you leave?" Her eyes starting watering up as images of the two filled her mind. Kris's eyes locked eyes with sad blue "I never wanted to leave you, he made me leave...I.."

The woman leaned down closer so the small girls could see her eyes "Why do you think I've been looking for you?" The more the girl stayed by Kris the safer she felt, she felt bonded to the girl. Lex held on to Kris's waist "I am scared, everyone that gets close to me dies or gets hurt badly. I'm cursed...you and Sky should of stayed away."

Gentle hands sat Lex up "No matter what you say I'm not leaving you, I made a promise and I'm keeping it. Even if it means death, if it's for you it's worth it." Kris looked away, eyes fixed out her window "You've always been so stubborn...you'd only agree with me when I had hot chocolate with whip cream on top." The small girl chuckled "What can I say, hot cocoa is the best." The older redhead looked back to Lex, she was now looking out her window at the house as if it once was a bad dream. "I guess I'm ready...it's going to be weird re-meeting everyone. They will remember me..but what if I never remember them."

Kris got out circling around the car to open Lex's door. "They will love you..trust me. The memory's will slowly start to return, plus you got me how bad could it be?" Kris winked holding out her hand in front of the redhead who grabbed it giggling a little "Gez, I feel very underdressed right now, you look all handsome and stuff..." Lex looked at Kris's suit then looked down at her blue jeans and sneakers. The taller girl blushed a little "Just hold onto my arm, you'll be fine. You look beautiful Lexie." Lex sighed trying to ready herself as Kris slowly lead her into the house. The tall redhead showed the small woman around, everyone she met greeted her with a warm hug.

\---

Kris rested her free hand on the small girls that was linked through her arm, holding onto her upper arm as they walked, she smiled to herself as the nervous girl clanged to her. The curly haired girl was taller then Lex, the top of the other girls head came to Kris shoulder. After all the walking the young redhead started getting tired, she laid her head against her hostesses arm as the woman was pointing to random things. Kris froze looking down at the red mop of hair pressed against her shoulder "Lexie?"

Lex smiled half asleep looking up at into light blue eyes. "Just a little tired..." Kris nodded as she started to lead the way to the younger redheads old bedroom. "I left everything the way it was, your pajamas are still on the edge of the bed waiting for you." She opened the double doors for the girl letting the woman take everything in "Goodnight Lexie"

The older redhead shut the door behind her leaving Lex alone in the bedroom. From what she could tell there was a kingsize bed in the middle of the room, sheets turned down, pillowed fluffed, a fireplace in front of it glowing across the sheet. A bookshelf stood by itself on the other side of the room with a small reading chair next to a window. On the bed was a silk red night gown with matching silk underwear resting underneath it. The redhead raised a brow smirking a little before slipping into it.

Once changed she crawled slowly into the bed, feeling the sheets under her hands. The woman looked around as she pulled the covers up to her chin, watching the light from the fireplace she smiled softly. The small girl slowly fell asleep to the smell of the wood burning, this was starting to feel like home.

\---

There was a loud bang that echoed in the middle of the night, Lex woke up screaming on the floor. It was her, she fell out of bed hitting her head on the corner of the night stand. She grunted as she pulled herself up against the side of the bed, resting against it holding the cut as Kris and Sky yanked the doors open racing in. "Lexie are you okay? Where are you?" Lex felt embarrassed waking up the twins as she called out shutting her eyes "Over here...the nightstand assaulted me in my sleep.." She was huddle against the side of the bed wishing at the moment she was dead. Kris kneeled in front of the blushing redhead looking her over while moving Lex's hand away from her head "Let me see."

Lex bruised the side of her forehead earning a small cut, Kris smiled a little helping the dizzy redhead back into bed. Sky came back with a cold cloth and bucket, "I'm sorry, I'm not use to being in such a big bed." She paused missing her alphas "Alone..."

The injured woman closed her eyes, she felt stupid she barely been there a whole day and she's already making trouble. Kris sat on the edge of the bed fingers lightly dabbing Lex's forehead with the cloth as Sky sat on the other side of the girl rubbing Lex's back. "I'm sorry...me and inanimate objects are mortal enemies."

She opened her eyes to find two pairs of light blue looking back her, smiling. She had the sudden urge to hide so the redhead looked down "What?" Sky shook her head "We are smiling because you're finally home. You are known for falling out of your bed Lexie. You've always done it." She looked up to Sky then Kris "It was kind of comforting to hear that noise again. It's been so quiet down these halls." Lex's cheeks became flushed "I hope I didn't wake anyone else up."

Sky laughed softly reassuring the small girl "No, it's just us three in this wing, the garage is under us and all the other bedrooms are in the other wing." The young redhead looked up a little relived "So we get this side all to ourselves?" Sky and Kris nodded as the curly hair girl put the cloth down, soft fingers brushing Lex's hair out of the way looking at the bump closer. Some of the water on the side of the woman's hand slowly dripped against the other girls cheek before rolling down the side of her neck.

Lex closed her eyes, It made her shiver as the water traveled over her collarbone disappearing in between her breasts. She opened her eyes findings Kris's locked on the spot the water just disappeared. Kris breathing was a bit rapid as concern crystal blue eyes found the woman's "Kris?"

Kris looked up, she hesitated a little then smiled weakly at the small woman "Sorry." Kris moved back swiftly getting off the bed turning around walking to the door before pausing at the opening looking straight ahead "Goodnight Lexie, sweet dreams." Sky smiled at the small girl as she left behind Kris. "Sweet dreams Lexie."

Lex didn't really understand what just happen, she laid back down closing her eyes. "Goodnight." Small arms pulled a pillow tight into her chest as the redhead pretend it smelled like wildflowers as she found sleep again.

\---

A light knock on the door woke the redhead up, she looked up to see Sky walking in a tray in hand. Her hair was down, waves of red rested over her shoulders, the tall redhead wore a black tank and some light gray pajama bottoms. "I made you your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes with butter and whip cream. Jelly toast on the side with homemade orange juice."

Lex pulled herself up as a silk strap fell down barring her shoulder, the small woman looked over the tray and grinned "I haven't had this in forever...thank you Sky." The younger redhead looked up at Sky, blue eyes lit up.

Sky looked pleased "It's nice to be able to cook for someone again. Kris never lets me cook for her...she believes I'm trying to position her." Lex giggled "Well I love it. They taste amazing." The girl shoved another piece of pancake in her mouth to prove it as she moaned out "Oh my god this so good! You're like the fucking goddess of pancakes!" Sky smiled, slim fingers brushing the strap back up on Lex's shoulder, there was a spark in her eye. "I am glad, I have to run into town. So, if you need anything let Kris know, she's around here somewhere getting into trouble...as usual."

Sky turn to make her way to the door "Hey Sky..." The woman looked over her shoulder "Yes love?" Lex smiled shyly "I like your hair down. It's beautiful." Sky blushed a little "Thank you Lexie." Then she disappeared through the doors. Lex got bored in her room after awhile, so the girl wondered down the halls in a robe she found.

Memory's started to fill her mind as she walked, she saw images of a little Sky holding her hand, dragging her down the halls laughing as Kris chased them with a squirt bottle in hand, a little Kris and her playing hide and seek in the bedrooms waiting for Sky to walk by and then they would jump out to scare her. The three of them use to take a bath together and have bubble fights.

All the nights she'd wake up screaming in her bedroom a little Kris would come running in before crawling into bed holding the small redhead close while singing until Lex fell asleep. All the fights. All the times she was scared and she sneak into a little Sky's bed falling asleep in her arms. All the time she was sick and a little Sky made her soup as Kris did a puppet show for her. The jumps in the puddles, chases in the yard, skinny dipping in the pond. All the different games they played.

She stopped at a room with a piano in it, a little Sky teached her how to play. She walked in, staring at the piano, slowly she moved closer letting her fingers run over the bars. It hasn't been played in years, she pressed her fingers on some keys as she sat down. The redhead started to sing as her fingers started to move on there own, she closed her eyes. It was all coming back, the three of them where bonded since birth, Sky and Kris raised her.

Lex smiled as she remembered the first time a older Kris caught her smoking on the roof. They where in there teens, "If your going to steal my pack at lease share, it's only fair." The small girl jumped as Kris laughed sitting next to her smirking. They still played games, she still sneaked into a older Sky's bed, a older Kris still sang her to sleep. Puppet shows when she was sick. Jumps in the puddles, Walks in the rain. Skinny dipping in the pond. Hide and Seek.

They would all cuddle on the couch under one blanket with popcorn watching horror movies seeing who'd get scared first. Kris and Sky always bet on Lex.

She remember it was her 17 birthday, Kris was acting weird all night, Lex would hide in the library when she was upset. The small girl was hurt that the curly hair girl always found way to avoid her that night. The older redhead found her in the last row of book, back laying against a shelf, not caring that it was her own birthday party. Lex saw Kris walking up to her so she shoved the closet book in her face. "Go away Kris, I don't want to talk. You've ignore me all night, I don't know what I did but I want to be left alone."

Kris moved the book out of the way "Lexie I love you." Lex looked up confused "I love you too Krissy, but that doesn't explain the cold shoulder." Kris moved in closer "No...I'm in love with you Lexie." Lex leaned back a little her heart fluttered trying to read Kris's face "What? How is that possible?" Kris put her arm against the bookshelf, "I don't know...all I know is that's what my heart feels, I can't tell it other wise anymore. It won't listen." Kris looked down at her feet "I just wanted to tell you the reason for my actions tonight."

Kris looked back up searching Lex's eyes for a response, she moved back letting go of the shelf, she looked hurt but at the sometime expected this reaction. She nodded a little to herself as she turned to walk away, the younger redhead grabbed her wrist. Kris paused turning her head, before slowly making her way back over to the girl searching her eyes once more. The younger woman sturdier a little whispering "I'm in l-love with you too Krissy."

Kris's eyes widen as she leaned in resting her arm back on the shelf, her breath was hot, it was like a vacuum it was hard to breathe in anything but the curly hair womans breath. Kris automatically moved into Lex's lips pressing her against the book shelf, the short girl moaned against Kris's body. It felt right, there was a burning in her stomach, her cheeks felt hot. Kris let her lips hover letting the younger girl take her time, to feel every kiss.

How it felt to feel the girls tounge brush against hers, or how the small girl react as the taller girl sucked on her lower lip. Lex pulled Kris in by her hips as close as she could, a gentle hand draped Lex's leg around the other girls hip with her free hand, lips still locked, Kris's breathing was heavy, all she could taste, feel, smell was Lex. The younger redhead played with her curls as the older girl held her so tight, the small woman could feel nothing but Kris. Lex gasped as the older girls knee slid in between her thighs supporting them.

\---

Lex opened her eyes, she was still playing the piano, she stopped resting her hands on the keys. Kris was her first kiss, she lightly brushed a finger against her soft lips, Kris tasted like strawberries. She felt eyes watching her as the girl looked to the right of her, Kris was sitting on the bench with her, she had tears in her eyes. Without saying anything the woman pulled Lex into her, hugging the small girl tight. "Welcome home Queenie." Lex smiled softly holding onto Kris.

After a few seconds the younger redhead whispered into Kris's collar "I remember everything. You're lips taste like strawberries..." Kris became still her heart beating faster. "You where my first kiss...on my 17th birthday.." Kris slowly pulled away looking down at Lex, she smiled softly. The girl brushed Kris's curls to the side kissing the woman's check softly "I love you Krissy." Kris grabbed onto the small girl tighter crying in Lex's shoulder "You haven't called me that since we where in our teens."

\---

The rest of the day they spent outside, Lex was talking about the best way to get into the den with the lease distractions.

There where two ways to get in, through the front door guns blazing or through the sewer. Kris and Sky sat at the table watching the woman in front of them walk back and forth using her hands as she talked slamming them on the table once in a while. The twins tried hard not to laugh, but the redhead looked cute trying to act serious. They both would nod as they smiled letting the redhead rant.

Once Lex was sadifided with a plain of action she sat down at the table, both twins where smirking as she lit a cigarette. She looked at them cigarette hanging out of her mouth both eyebrows raised "What?" They giggled "You look super hot when your mad." Lex picked up her cigarette pack throwing it at Kris. The woman caught it laughing "Just saying". Lex growled before looking away giving her a "fuck off" smile.

\---

She couldn't understand why he took them away from her. Why did he make her forget something like this, she felt happy, she felt loved and safe.

She looked down at Lilles coat, she wondered what they where doing right now. She grabbed onto it tightly, she missed Lille, her kisses, her touch. She missed Ada and how she always made her blush. They where her rock, her best friends, her lovers, her family.

Kris and Sky watched the girl in silence as a flash of sadness cross her face, the wind blew in her hair as she stared out to the grass staring at something only the woman could see.

Sky spoke up "Lexie you want to watch some old horror movies? We can cuddle up in a blanket and eat popcorn." The redhead snapped out of her thoughts, smiling she looked back at them. "I'd love that."

Kris set up the movies as Sky got out the blanket. Lex stood by the couch watching the women move around her, when she'd ask to help they would dismiss her. Once all settle the two older redheads sat down on the couch, they watched their younger sister to see what she'd do, Lex scooted in between then like usual, pulling up the blanket to her chest putting the bowl in her lap.

Sky playfully said "Hoarder" as she went to grab some popcorn. Lex laughed lifting the bowl up in the air over her head, "If you want any, you have get through me." Kris smirked "I know how to make you give it up." Sky and Lex both paused looking at Kris "Krissy! Oh my god."

Kris chuckled "I was talking about the popcorn perverts..." First movie Lex did fine, she jump every once in awhile at the loud noises. She growled lightly throwing a few pieces of popcorn at the screen whispering at the movie "I hate you, fucking assholes."

Second move she started moving closer to Sky, tugging up the blanket a little more eyes glued to the screen, by the third movie the popcorn flew off her lap as she jumped in the air heart thumping hard.

Kris and Sky burst out laughing as the woman blushed "Shut up, I hate loud noises." The twins looked at each other, she still acts the same.

Automatically she slid onto Sky's lap cheeks still a little flushed, the small girl laid her head on Sky's shoulder as the next movie came on. Sky brushed the hair out of Lex's face. "Awe, your fine love, we got you." Kris moved next to her twin laying Lex's legs across hers.

The smaller sibling was cradled in Sky's arms as Kris held on to her legs. Every time the woman jump she'd hide in Sky's neck and Kris would rub her leg gently. They smiled, there was their Lexie by the fifth move she was asleep. A little bundle of red hair covered by blankets. Sky picked her up carefully with both arms, Lex's body subconsciously wrapped around the older girl. Sky froze a little then smiled into the girls hair, It's been forever since she carried the redhead to bed.

Kris opened the door as Sky came in one hand rested on the back of the girls head keeping her close as the other held the small girl up under her butt, who was half asleep playing with locks of Sky's hair as she walked to the bed. She gently laid Lex down kissing her forehead as the woman was getting ready to stand up she heard "I love you Blu." Sky stopped looking back down, Lex still had some of Sky's hair in her hand looking up at her. She smiled softly, "I love you too Q."

\---

That night she had a dream about Sky, The twins just turned 19 a few months after Lex turned 17. The small girl was having bad dreams that night, thunder striked hard in front of her window waking her up. She jumped out of bed and straight down the hall to Sky's room, she tapped gently on the door hoping the redhead would hear her. Sky opened it to see a crying Lex "Oh Q, come in love."

The frighten girl ran into Sky's arms almost knocking her over, the woman smiled softly as she shut the door. "Come lay down."

She took Lex's hand leading her to the bed, she had some tea on the nightstand, her favorite book laid on the bed face down. She hair was out of its ponytail, laying loosely over her shoulders. The girl had a black tank and light gray pajama pants on.

Lex always grabbed Sky's robe off the bed, she wrapped it tightly around herself, then slid in under the covers cuddling up to Sky as the other girl read. Sky wrapped her free arm around the redhead to comfort her. Small hands held on to Sky waist tighter every time thunder struck.

Lex looked up as Sky looked over to her, thunder stuck again. Sky's book fell into her lap, Lex's hand laid on Sky's chest, fist full of her tank top, they where frozen. When the redhead jumped they crashed into each other, there lips where pressed together. Lex had her eyes open in shock as Sky's where closed, they where both blushing.

Lex slowly pulled away "Fuck, I'm so sorry Blu, shit...I-I was going to...um-" the girl started to panic trying to explain herself " Tea...I was going to a-ask for some tea then..the..um t-thunder streaked." She looked down at the blankets getting ready for the older redhead to kick her out. Sky smiled a little but didn't move from her spot, the small redhead was scared to look up "Blu, are you okay? I didn't mea-" The covers went flying off the bed, Sky swept Lex under her. The pillows fell to the floor as the stunned girl landed on her back, hair in her face, robe flying open.

The older redhead was on top of the small woman on her hands and knees, she moved in before slowly kissing Lex. Sky slid the robe off Lex's shoulders as she made the other girl whimper. Lex played with Sky's hair, hands ghosting the woman's skin, pulling the back of Sky's tank up. Lips still locked Sky ran her hands up Lex's arms grabbing the other redheads hands putting them behind the girls head.

Sky moved back a little her face drowned in red hair breathless "Just relax Q, let me take care of you." Lex whimpered again as Sky kept the girls hands pin to the bed with one hand as the other cupped her jaw tenderly kissing her deeply, the older redhead slowly lowered her body down straddling the beautiful woman under her, pinning her to the bed with her hips. A horse whisper brushed against the small girls lips in a low moan "Your so beautiful Lexie." Lex's back arched as the robe fell against the bed, eyes rolling in the back of her skull as the fire danced on their skin.

\---

Lex jolted up she was breathing hard, sweat ran down her forehead. Her heart was racing, she felt something she hasn't felt before, she didn't understand as tears started to fall.

She pulled the pillow up to her face, 20 years with Kris and Sky faded away. Now she had them back but as she said once before everyone that she loves either dies or get hurt. She had so many questions.

She could hear her door open, she was still clinging to the pillow. The redhead felt a light tug on the pillow before being pulled away, Sky was sitting in front of her and Kris sat on Lex's side, she covered her face with her hands trying to make everything she was feeling go away "Please don't hide from us Q.."

Sky gently moved Lex's hands away from her face, holding them in the woman's lap. The younger redheads eyes where a light gray, they flickered in the light of the fire. "I feel like there's an empty hole inside of me that's being filled slowly, but I've been gone for so many years..."

She looked to one twin then the other before looking back down to her lap "Away from you...and you still love me like I never left. Even when I didn't remember who you were, you had faith I'd remember you....I don't deserve that kinda love, if I'm so terrible that my own father made me forget you then abandon me himself..."

Kris laid the small girl backdown, wrapping her up in the blanket. "We have loved you for a very long time and you never forgot us. You recognize us right away when you saw us, as for him its quite the opposite...you are just that great, he is a coward. I'm so sorry he hurt you." Sky moved to the other side of Lex laying next to the girl. "That's why we wanted a few weeks, so we could be with you again. No matter the outcome Queenie."

Kris leaned down kissing her forehead then Sky, they where getting ready to get up off the bed as two small hands grabbed onto the sleeves of their shirts. Her hair covered her face, she was looking down at the sheets scared to see when they would reject her. "Please don't leave me...kinda feeling alone right now." The younger redhead let go of their sleeves as she closed her eyes tight.

She felt the bed shift, then weight on both sides of her, Sky and Kris crawled into bed with Lex without any hesitation. She looked back at them shyly as they looked up at her, waiting for the girl to join them. She grinned as Kris pat the bed in between the twins. "We've been waiting for you to ask Lexie." Lex laid down pulling the covers over them, she felt like a kid all over again. Her two best friends where next to her, she fell asleep right away, she'd cuddled to Kris for awhile then she would rolled over to Sky.

They stayed up all night watching her. She moved onto her back in the middle of the night, the glow of the fire flickered off her skin, her hair laid across the side of her face. One of her nightgown straps slid off the side of her shoulder. One arm over her head, the other strap laying lossy against the side of her chest. The younger girls breathing was rapid, her chest raised and lower in as fast pace. Sweat ran down the side of her neck trickling over her collarbone. She mumble a little between light moans and whimpers.

They looked at each other, every sound made them groan a little, the more they watched the younger girl, the hotter the room became. Sky brushed the hair out of Lex's face finding it hard for herself to breathe, the small redhead was bitting the corner of her lip.

Sky leaned down, she brushed her lower lip across Lex's collarbone, her tongue licked over the other girls skin, the sleeping girl shivered as the older girl kissed her way down to the redheads chest stoping above the silk top. Kris slid the extra pillow next to her in between Lex's thighs eyes never leaving the girls shut ones.

She whimperd louder as her hips arched up a little feeling pressure between her legs. Kris lips ghost up Lex's neck, her hand held the pillow firm against the small girls sex. Sky's hand slowly moved down Lex's side making her way over Kris's hand. They held it against the other redhead, as her body started to move against the pillow, she arched more as Sky kept kissing across her chest and Kris up her neck, moving slowly up to the girls ear lobe.

Lex's hands found there way to the twins, fingers thread through their hair as she stated to coo, her head jolted up as her body started to quiver under the twins hands. "Cum for us Queenie, you're so close." Kris lips where pressed into Lex's ear "We want to hear you Q." Sky was breathing hard against Lex's other ear purring. They pushed the pillow harder against her, both moan feeling how wet the girl was that was grinding against them.

Her legs squeezed together pinning there hands, her head moved backwards as she lightly growled then moaned loudly, biting her lower lip hard, her body fell down as she kept moving against the pillow, slightly moaning as she climax once more.

They laid down on her neck and chest holding her tight, the redheads body slowly calmed down, Lex whispered  _ **"I've missed you."**_ They looked up at her, the girls eyes where slightly open, they where a deep dark blue, they held on tighter as her eyes closed once more, their queen was finally back.

She woke up the next morning there was weight on her body, she looked down to find the twins asleep on her, she smiled a little playing with their hair, was last night a dream or real the younger redhead couldn't tell. Sky woke up first, she leaned up kissing the small redheads cheek "Good morning Q, how did you sleep?" Lex blushed a little "Better then I have in awhile."

The older girl smiled nodding "Good." Kris woke up last, she looked up as a curl fell in her face, the girl had a big smile on her face. "Good morning Queenie." Lex chuckled a little raising a brow half way "Morning Krissy, your bright eyed  and bushy tailed this morning." She smirked "You'd be too."

The twin laughed as her sister pushed her off the bed, Sky shook her head giggling a little looking back at Lex "What would you like for breakfast love?" Lex thought about it for a second as Kris yelled from the floor "Don't do it! She'll poison you!" Lex chucked her pillow at Kris still looking at Sky "Shut up Krissy! I like her cooking, she the fucking goddess of pancakes, there like mini orgaums in my mouth!"

Sky laughed "Well...Pancakes it is." Kris threw the pillow back at Lex missing the girl as she poked her head up as her sister left "I'm telling you, she's a horrible cook." Lex threw another pillow in the woman's face "Krissy be nice! I love her food."

Kris stood up dusting herself off "Whatever, when your on you're death dead, don't say I didn't warn you." Lex went to throw another pillow at the woman as Kris jumped on the bed, the pillow went flying out of the younger girls hand "Hey! That's so not fair!" Kris laughed "Whatcha gonna do?"

Lex growled playfully as Kris pinned her down chucking as the girl glared at her "Well, I can't do much without my hands...can I?" Lex wiggled under the woman pushing her knees up onto Kris's chest pushing the older girl up, Kris's laughed letting go of the small girls hands before tickling her. Lex giggled moving back and forth tryng to escape "Who trying to play unfair now?" Lex fought back poking Kris's sides until she stopped, as the girl went to make her get away Kris dragged her back.

Lex was able to grab a pillow on the way back across the bed, she twisted around to face the woman as she smacked Kris in the head knocking the older girl backwards.

Tne younger redhead jumped off the bed laughing hard as Kris got up. "All is fair in love and war Krissy!" The older girl growled playfully "Your so dead Queenie..." She jumped off the bed chasing Lex around the bed, pillow feathers flying in the air from the small girl hitting the woman so hard "Wait till I get my hands on you!" Lex giggled as she looked for another pillow, she didn't realize it but Kris leaped over the bed, tackling her to the ground.

They tumbled landing in front of the fire place. Lex looked up still giggling as Kris stared at her. Lex stopped, Kris was frozen kneeling on all fours above her, she had one of Lex's arm pin over her head with hers as the other held the girls wrist down at the younger girls side.

Lex voice was faint almost breathless "Krissy..." Everything froze in the room, the feathers in the air fell down in slow motion like snow over their body's.

Her mouth lingered over Lex's, it became hard breathe for both girls. Lex could see the refection of the fire in Kris eyes, blue orbs blown out. Kris closed her eyes tight pressing her lips into Lex's, the woman whimpered kissing the redhead back. Sky opened the door clearing her throat, Kris pulled back some feathers in her hair. The older girl got up offering her hand to Lex, the younger redhead took it blushing looking around the room at the mess they made.

They sat down on the bed looking guilty as Sky stood in front of them "I leave you two alone for a couple minutes and you get yourself in trouble."

Kris smirked "It's her fault, I can't help her lips are so kissable." Lex was looking down blushing, running her fingers over her lips. Sky sighed looking at her sister sitting down next to the twin "I'm not going to say sorry Sky..." Sky raised her eyebow watching the other girl "Fine, I'm sorry for tackling you Queenie..." Lex looked up smiling fingers still on her lips "It's okay Krissy, I'm sorry for hitting you so hard." Kris grinned "It's okay, I'll forgive you. Plus you're cute and still a good kisser."

Sky smacked Kris hard on the arm, Kris laughed as Lex smacked her other arm at the same time. "Why am I always getting hit?" Sky growled "Because you speak before you think and to cocky for your own good." Kris winked at Lex ignoring her sister "That's true, but that's what you love about me. I can be quite charming when I want to be. Right Lexie?" Lex laughed keeping out the argument.

\---

Tomorrow they would start there journey to the den, it will take at lease two days time to get there and back. Lex sighed her stomach hurt, something was going to happen she could feel, it was eating at her. If it's a trap she's already in the middle of it, but she wanted to trust the twins. She never put down a good challenge that's what Lille loved but hated about her all at once.

That's how she almost always gets killed, but Lex was born a fighter and knew any second she could die but if she could save someone on the way down she'd die happily even if it hurt like a bitch.

Sky put her hand on Lex shoulder, the girl looked up "Hey Blu." The older redhead sat down next to the little redhead "What's wrong Lexie you've been out here all morning." Lex took out a cigarette "I am not ready for tomorrow." Sky cup the flame for Lex as the girl lit the cigarette "Thank you." Sky nodded. "What are you worried about Q?" The small woman pulled her legs up to her chest "Everything, what if we get there and she's dead or was never there to begin with and its a trap to bring me back. You and Kris could die.."

Sky touched the redheads arm "Yes, we do not know what we are going to face or who will live or not. We are just happy we have you back. If by chance we die, we are giving our life's for the one person we love. We will met you again in you're next life. We are not scared of death Q" Lex looked over at Sky, the girl was looking at the haunted girl lovingly. "In my next life?" The young woman voice trailed off "How many life's have I had with you Blu?"

Sky took a deep breath in "You've lived many life's Lexie, but you've always been you. Never changed. You have Aku blood in you...Lexie you are stronger then father will ever be. So he eased your memory so when you died in this life and returned to this world in another life you would no longer be a threat. You'd forget about us and the family, you'd just live out you're years blind to this world."

The tall girl sighed a little "Sounds nice doesn't it? But things would still hunt you down to kill off the last of the Aku bloodline. In that mind state you would not be able to fight back he threw us in that pit to die for we are the link to you're memory...because of our bond."

Lex listened as a tear came down her cheek. "We call you Queen because your the rightful leader, you are strong, passionate, giving, and you'd die for anyone." Sky looked down "We're technically not your sisters, we are hell hounds. We where bred to protect you when you where born in your very first life but we fell in love with you. We always played a protector in your life's, usually good friends or lovers. But this one we wanted to be closer so you had guidance.

Lex froze "But what we feel for you is real, genuine, we never change, we keep all our memory's as well. So what you feel with us is real."

It made senesce. "What dose that make Lille and Ada?" Sky slid the cigarette out of small hands, putting it to her lips. "Lillie's your soulmate, the other half of your soul. Some life's you find each other, in others you don't...as for Ada she is what you call a soul complain. She's like a bodyguard, she takes care of your soul, her memory was ease to a point as well because of her link to you. All she knows is she suppose to protect you and she's your soul complain and you're special. Sometimes when major things..like this life happens you meet us all, sort of like a Queen being protected by her loyal knights."

Lex laid her head in Sky's shoulder "So, you're really in love with me?" Sky smirked a little "I just told you all these heavy things and your worried if I am in love with you for the right reason." The girl blushed a little "Yeah....it's important to know if being in love with a hell beast is possible." Sky laughed lightly lifting Lex's chin up "The way hell hounds are bred, we are trained to show no emotions, so yes Lexie Dayton I am in love with you and your beautiful, stubborn, head strong soul."

Lex knocked Sky over falling into her chest. Slim fingers tugged on Sky's shirt, pulling her attention to the small girl laying on her. "If I do die, how will I know when I will meet you again?" Lex looked up crystal blue met light blue, she had her arm behind her head watching the sky. "You will, you'll be able to feel it."

Lex's crawled on top of the older girl, she sat on her stomach twirling her fingers through the tip of the woman's ponytail. Watching her, Sky was graceful, a deep thinker, she was nurturing, confident, very faithful and passionate.

Lex lean down kissing Sky's lips. Sky let out a soft sigh as the younger headed pulled away smiling sheepishly "You taste like grapes." Sky laughed as she sat up, the small girl still in her lap, Lex's knees rested each side of Sky, feet on the flat on the ground, arms draped loosely over Sky's shoulders. Lex pulled the woman's hair out of its ponytail giggling as she bit the side of her lip. Sky growled playfully as she took the rubber band out of the other girls hand, she put it in her mouth as soft hands tilted the young girls head down.

She ran her fingers through Lex's hair making a ponytail. "I always wondered what you'd look like with your hair up." Lex sighed "I probably look stupid, looks better on you. I'm lucky if I can tame my hair for a hour..." Sky lifted up lexs chin "I'll be the judge of that." Lex looked to the side blushing, when she had the guts to look back at Sky she was smiling "That bad huh?" Sky pulled her into a kiss, Sky cupped the blushing girls cheeks as they sat in the middle of the lawn.

She kissed Lex till she heard the other girl groan softly. She pulled away lightly resting their foreheads together. "That's how much I like it." Lex smirked "I guess I should put my hair up more then...totally a babe magnet." Sky laughed.

\---

That night Lex walked around the house with her hair up. The redhead wasn't scared of death, she was more scared of losing her beautiful wife, her warrior, and the twins. She watched as Kris chased Sky around the house with the squirt bottle, swearing at the woman for kissing Lex after scolding her.

The younger woman giggled watching them. Sky ran by grabbing the small girls hand winking at her as they ran down the halls Kris hot on their tail. Sky's hair bounced freely against her shoulders as they ran, it was one of the most beautiful sites the short girl ever saw.

She was in that flashback again, a little Sky dragging her down the hall as Kris chased them with a squirt bottle. The girl laughed as they ran, Sky lead the smaller girl into a bedroom leaving the door open just a crack smirking as Kris ran by.

Lex jumped out of the door onto Kris back as she ran by, as they fell down the younger redhead leaned in kissing Kris then jumped up and ran off. Kris screamed still on the floor "That's so not fair!" As the girl dashed away, the younger woman yelled over her shoulder "Karma's a bitch!" Kris tackled her from a side hallway, they fell against the grandfather clock. She grinned "I demand a refund."

Lex laughed as the curly hair girl pulled back, she gently grabbed the small girls jaw with her thumb and middle finger as her index finger ghost over Lex's lower lip. She leaned in smelling the other girls hair, she breathed against the redheads neck, her voice was low and serious "I want to kiss you." Kris's hips pined the woman still, Lex's back pressed against the clock. The younger redhead moaned a little as hooded blue eyes watched hers, Lex breathed out dizzy from how close the older redhead was "Then kiss me."

She took Kris breath away, the woman's Index finger lightly pushed the girls lower lip down as she kissed her. Pressing hard into Lex's body the curly hair woman shook, slim fingers through Kris thick curls.

Kris pulled away breathless leaning into Lex's ear "If I die tomorrow, I'll die a happy women. I got to kiss you one last time." The younger girls eyes widen as she gasped hugging Kris tight against her chest "You can't do that." Kris smirked lips against the other girls neck "Do what?" Lex blushed "Make me fall for you all over again." The curly hair girl whispered "To late cutie."

Lex closed her eyes, Kris was right. She was cocky, to blunt, funny, playful, even charming when she wanted to be, as well as very sweet and loyal.

Lex saw Sky walk by out of the corner of her eye as she held the older redhead. Sky smiled as she kept walking. Lex closed her eyes breathing Kris in, she smiled alittle "You're right, I fell for you from the very start. All those the nights we spent together, all the stars we watched, the dances in the halls, skinny dipping, stolen kisses in the dark, feeling your hand touch mine in a crowded room, all the times you loved me when I tried so hard to hate you." The taller woman pulled back resting her forehead against Lex's.

The small girl felt a sharp pain in her heart, she closed her eyes tight "It hurts that I forgot all those memories...now I have them back." She opened them once more staring at Kris "I don't want to lose them again." Kris let her hands run through the small redheads hair. The woman picked up Lex before feeling her way to the bedroom, kissing the small girl the whole time. She fumbled for the doorknob before the older redhead made her way to the bed.

Kris scooted onto the bed backwards with Lex in her arms, she sat in the middle of the bed with the other girl on her lap. The small woman wrapped her legs around Kris's hips pulling herself in closer, light blue eyes looked at Lex touching her cheek, the tip of her thumb brushing a tear away. The little redhead closed her eyes, the fire glowed against Kris's face.

The woman moved close to Lex's ear voice barely above a whisper "I will never forget you, you haunt me Lexie." Lex pushed Kris backwards against the bed whispering against the woman's shoulder "You haunt me to." The older girl smiled as she held the younger one "Then you won't ever forget me."

\---

Sky came in to Lex and Kris sleeping on the bed where they fell. The small redhead laid on top of Kris, they where holding hands as they slept. She smiled a little coving them up with a blanket, the little woman's hair laid over Kris chest. Sky went to turn to leave "Don't leave Blu." The older redhead looked back to Lex, her eyes where open watching the girl from the bed.

Sky walked back laying next to her twins side looking at Lex. The small girl smiled weakly as the woman brushed some hair away from the redheads cheek, she leaned down kissing the young girls forehead. "Goodnight Q." Lex voice broke a little. "Goodnight Blu." The girl paused voice waving a little "Can we stay like this forever?" Sky kissed her hand that laid next to the older redhead "Of course Q." The older girl held Lex close as she fell asleep.

\---

Kris and Sky woke realizing Lex wasn't in the bed, her pjs laid folded neatly on the reading chair. They rushed outside, her bags sat by the door but still no redhead. They stopped "The roof", the girl sat on the roof cobalt boots swinging off the edge. Her hair was up in a messy bun, they could see the tattoo peeking out under her hair, the small girl wore a white tank, suspenders on, one laid over her shoulder as the other hanged lose against her khaki pants.

She was smoking a cigarette, free hand played with a strap as the wind blew in her face eyes closed. "I didn't mean to worry you, just wanted to take everything in one more time." She turned her head to the side looking at them with gray eyes. She stood up walking over to them. "How about I make you breakfast today?" She kissed Sky's cheek then Kris's cheek walking by not waiting for a answer. They looked at each other and followed after Lex.

The girl played with the slik ribbon around her writs as she sat down with them, she made chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry smoothies. Sky spoke up watching the young woman "Lille gave you that ribbon?" Lex looked down at it "Yeah, it a ritual I do before I go hunting, it my good luck charm." They smiled "Hopefully we can bring some extra luck to you."

Kris winked "Indeed, you make me feel even luckier." Kris wiggled her eyebrows "Well then, you better rub me for luck." Lex spit out her smoothie" Oh my god Krissy!" She threw her napkin missing the chuckling woman.

Kris jumped up grinning wide before chasing after Lex. Sky watched shaking her head as Kris was yelling after the small woman to rub her as they ran around on the lawn.

\---

Once Kris calm down they headed to the car, Kris drove as Sky sat in the passenger seat. Lex was in the back showing them where to go. "Pull in over here Krissy, we are walking the rest of the way." Once the curly hair girl parked under a tree she made her way to out as the small redhead grabbed everything out of the trunk. Sky offered helped the girl out, the small redhead smiled a little as she kissed the woman's cheek. "Thank you Blu."

Lex lead them to a open passage in the woods with a rock and grass. "Let take a break here, I'll set up camp."

The small redhead found some sticks "Wanna roast some marshmallows?" There was their Lex's, she smiled giggling a little. They agreed grabbing two sticks out if the girls hand "So I take it this is your hunting ground Q?"

Sky looked around it was quiet, Lex looked up into the trees "It's also my hideout, I come out here to think. To get away for awhile..." The twins looked at her, "I wanted to share it with you." She smiled biting into her marshmallow. The fireflys started to dance around them. The small redhead took out her bandana coughing a little, wiping her mouth. She tried to move it way before they saw the blood. Kris caught her hand in mid motion, the redhead looked down as the older girl opened the cloth in a small trembling hand, the small girl could hear the hurt in the woman's voice "Your sick, why didn't you say anything Lexie."

She felt Kris hand holding hers tight as Kris kneeled in front of her trying to search the girls eyes. "I-I just need to hunt, I haven't hunted in the last f-few days. I wanted to be with you and Sky as much as Possible." She looked up a little, shame in her eyes, face pale "Your worth starving for, every moment is precious to me." She winced a little realizing how hungry she really was. "When I'm with you...I-I don't think about the pain."

She clinch her jaw as her stomach growled. Kris stood up pulling the redhead into her arms holding on tight muffling into her shoulder. "You need to eat...don't starve yourself. Please..for us." Lex laid in Kris's arms "It's not my prettiest side...you may not like what I become." Sky stood up hugging her from behind "We will love you no matter what, you're our Lexie. Please eat Q."

The younger women pointed at the path behind them. "A pack of hunters scope these woods at night for deer, they come down this path every night..." Kris helped sit the weak girl down while they waited. The curly haired girl held Lex in her arms as she slept, Kris was angry with herself, she didn't realize the girl was starving herself. Lex never lead on she was in such pain. A twig snapped, Lex eyes opened, she got up slowly out of Kris arms moving into the trees behind the twins.

There was rustling behind them as a red wolf reappeared from behind a trees with crystal blue eyes. It rubbed itself against their legs looking up at them before laying down in between the twins.

Kris brushed her fingers through the wolfs hair whispering "You're so beautiful Queenie." Sky bent down kissing her head in between the ears "Nothing you do will ever make us love you less." The three redheads could hear men voices coming down the path, they where laughing dragging some game behind them on a line. The men stopped seeing the fire "What are two beautiful redheads like yourself doing out here all alone? Something may try to come and eat you in the middle of the night."

He grinned winking. The wolf sat up slowly showing it's teeth as a growl escape the redheads throat watching the men very closely. Kris spoke up putting her hand on the back of the wolf petting its fur "We can handle ourselves just fine." The man moved back hands up in front of him laughing a little watching the wolf. "I see that."

They kept moving down the path, the wolfs eyes watch there shadows move in the darkness. Sky could hear a soft whimper, she looked down to the wolf that was tracking the men with its eyes. She could tell Lex was struggling to keep control. "Go get them love." The wolf looked up to one twin then the other as they nodded smiling gently.

The wolf darted through the trees, Kris and Sky watched the shadows of the men then a flash of red hair flyin in the air. First man fell down, there was growling and muffled screaming, the second man turned around sprinting towards the redhead gun aimed at her head. Kris heard two gunshots ring in the air, she stood up looking into the dark searching for red hair, only finding the man with the gun.

Sky stopped her from leaving as the curly hair girls blood ran cold "We have to trust her, Lexie knows what she's doing Kris." They saw Lex standing back up tackling the man to the ground as his gun went flying in the air.

The third man sneaked up from behind a tree grabbing her throat. He laughed as he was choking her, she growled flaying in the air, one hand on his arm as her other hand reached for his buck knife. She bit hard into his arm taring away flesh from the bone as she cut his upper shoulder of the arm chocking her, the twins could hear her laugh as he yelled dropping her "Fucking bitch."

Lex wiped her mouth off facing the hunter as she walked backward with a crooked smile across bloody lips. "Oh come on..you're a hunter! Don't you like a little rough play?" She chucked the knife at him, it cut the side of his cheek as it flew past slicing his ear open.

He went to tackle her as the gun went off again, the hunter fell on his knees "Fucking bitch shot my leg!" Lex ran at him jumping on top of him twisting his neck as they fall behind the trees. Sometime had past, Lex stood up, she she started to to walk back to the fire then paused looking around before claiming up a tree.

She sat still in the shadows as two more hunters came running, they must of heard the gunshots. The first man stopped "What the hell happened!" He looked to the second one "Looks like an animal tore them apart..." The redhead jumped out of the tree "Hi boys." She snarled taking them both down.

\---

She walked back slowly, her hair was down in her face, there was blood staineds on her tank top, and chin. She was dragging the deer behind her for the twins.

The redhead sat down looking at her feet scared to look up at them. Lex had blood spatter all over her arms and hands. The small girl shrugged a little playing with her fingers. "This is me..." Lex felt weight sit down on both sides of her, she looked up to Sky and Kris smiling at her there was a twinkle in their eyes.

Sky held out the cigarette for the small girl to take as Kris lit it "If you ask us, that was really fucking hot." She laugh a little as she blushed taking a drag. "Really?" Sky brushed the woman's hair out of the way leaning in purring softly "Yes, really Q." Lex looked down realizing she had blood on her extra tank she was wearing. "Shit, I forgot I had a white tank top on."

She took it off sighing wiping off her mouth and arms then threw it into the fire "Thats no good now...why dose blood have to be such a bitch to get out?" Her skin shined in the moon light. Kris chuckled "Well, you just became ten times hotter in 5 second flat." The girl laughed as she held her shoulder.

Sky lifted her hand "Q" Lex smiled "It's nothing bad Blu, Stupid ass, couldn't even hold the gun right. I'm shocked he didn't blow his own face off.." Sky tilted Lex's head to the side brushing her hair to the other side looking at the wound. The younger girl shiver squinting a little, Kris grabbed the girls bandana in one hand reaching for the water bottle. Sky looked closer "My I kiss it?" Lex whimpered a little as she nodded.

Sky grinned as she put her lips over the wound, her one hand rested behind the redheads head as she sucked on it. Lex grabbed onto Sky's pants with one hand as the other grabbed onto her own eyes rolling into the back of the girls head, the older girls free hand pulled the small girls body closer as she kissed the wound.

Kris took the cloth wetting it a little then ran it across lexs skin, cleaning up the other girl. The curly hair girl traced the cloth over the girls chest and arms. The older woman smirked as she brushed the cloth over lexs lips, Kris watched the water run over Lex's lower lip falling down Lex's chest. Kris eyes locked on crystal as she moved down, her tongue catching the water curling the tip up.

Lex groaned softly holding the twins close. The young woman tried to breathe as she whispered "How can you keep doing this to me?" She heard both giggle as they held on tighter to her body, Sky licked her wound as Kris put a wrist into her mouth kissing it before sucking on it. Lex whimpered louder as she shook.

They pulled away "Because we know you and what you're body wants Q." Kris smirked "Plus we just love pleasing you Queenie it turns us on." Sky licked her lips looking up at the now shy woman. Lex blushed "Am I really that bad?" The twins grinned "You're just being yourself Q, your body feeds off of affection from those that love you."

\---

Kris went to get somethings out of the bag as Sky laid down next to the small redhead, a devilish smirked cross the younger girls face. "Did you know that when someone watches you put something in your mouth they relate it to sex?"

Sky laughed "Where did you hear that?" Lex giggled "On the T.V the other night." The older redhead raised a brow "Wow Q, what are you watching at night?" The other girl shrugged then smiled "Watch this" Lex sat up a little as Kris started walking back "Hey Krissy!" the girl looked up smiling holding a water bottle in her hand, a tank top over her shoulder for the small redhead.

Lex took a marshmallow, slowly putting it in her mouth, then moaned lightly sucking on her thumb while looking at Kris. The curly hair girl dropped the water bottle as she tripped over a log. Sky busted out laughing as the girl looked back at her grinning "See, it works." Kris laid on the ground mumbling "I hate you." Lex snickered "No you don't, come over here Krissy I promise I'll be nice." The woman refused to come over until the the small woman came to her.

Lex kneeled down in front of Kris, she was laying down on her stomach, forehead laying on her arms, curls in her face. "Are you ok Kris?" She shook her head "No." The small redhead sighed "Are you hurt?" The curly hair girl shook her head "No" the young girl felt kinda guilty now, she closed her eyes "I'm sorry I teased you." Kris pounced on her "I'm not." Lex laughed falling backwards.

\---

The small girl woke up, Sky laid next to her arms resting behind her head, Lex's head rested inside her neck as Kris laid on the small girls chest arm draped over her. Today they be heading for the den, the twins kept reassuring her. The redhead didn't feel like the brave leader they made her sound out to be, a leader wouldn't cry as much as her. She closed her eyes, images of Lille came into her mind.

How her lips taste like wine, the spark in her eye when she laughed, her voice, how soft her skin is. How that first dance felt when she took Lex breath away. The tattoo behind her ear. Then she smelled clovers and vanilla. She could feel it coming, Lex saw silk strand of hair flowing in the wind, she could hear Ada laugh, the look in those eyes that made Lex blush, how the woman would purr when the redhead would hug her, how the woman got her, the sliver hair girl always made her laugh.

This cry was different it came from deep down inside somewhere it hurt to breathe. Flashes of a little Kris and Sky came through her mind. They where giggling and dragging a little Lex around. She closed her eyes tighter, felt like she was choking, her face turning red. The redhead felt weight on her body, both twins where holding her tight to their bodies "It's ok Q."

Sky's lips rested by her ear "Did you know some of the greatest warriors cried before battle, so all that was left was strength." Lex tried to breath as Kris whispered in her other ear "You're our warrior, we'd follow you anywhere." The small girl held them tighter, the redheads held her for hours till she relaxed in their arms just breathing. She slowly got up running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry."

They shook there heads "Don't be sorry" the three of them sat around what was left of the fire. Lex took a deep breath in "Ok, now for the fun part. Since Lille went apeshit on the den when she came to rescue me, they set traps and decoys in the woods. Double up on there guards, I can get you in I've been scooping the land but I'm not sure if I'll make it back out. My job was to get you in, get Mika, and make sure you get out safe. You'll will need a distraction."

She smiled a little pointing to herself. "I figured from the beginning I'd be the decoy. Gives me a excuse to do some James Bond moves and shit." Kris growled lightly out of frustration "No one is leaving you behind Lexie, got it?"

The young girl looked down nodding "Q remember, no matter what happens we will fight with you to the end." Lex stood up sighing a little "Well then, let's go kick some ass." Everything was ready to go, she closed her eyes thinking about Lille and Ada.

If anything happens to Lex she wanted them to remember the girl as she was. She laughed a little, the young redhead always seemed to get herself in trouble one way or another. The den seem to be her fate. They ran through the night, Lex showed them the way, the first trap was half way through the woods Kris pushed Sky out of the way as a line snapped, a blade came swinging down from the tree. The younger redhead leaned down helping them back up brushing them off "We are getting closer."

They made it through other traps slowly, a dart flew in the air, Lex fell on top Sky and Kris. "I'll take care of him, they always come out in a packs. You think you can get the others?" They nodded as her hair fell over her face, the redhead smiled kissing them before claiming up the tree. Lex could hear her name being called, she growled grabbing the dead corpse, scooping up his darts before throwing the boy over her shoulder. Sky had one man against the tree, she twisted his neck as the other guy grabbed her from behind.

A man jumped out behind the trees grabbing Kris as the small redhead slammed the dead corpse into his body that was on her back, the man grunted hitting a tree. Kris ran to Sky. Once Sky was out of way the small woman tacked then boy who was getting up. He head butted the girl as they fell, Lex grunted slamming her elbow into his jaw hearing a crack. She laughed as they hit the ground before rolling on top of him, the boy smiled "Well well, look who's back."

The redhead snarled "Luke." He chuckled "What is little red riding hood doing this deep in the woods." Lex grabbed his jaw shoving his head backwards as far as it could go leaning in close "My name is not little red riding hood."

He moaned "You've turning me on little girl." She felt for a rock with her free hand, smacking him hard across the face leaving a nice gash. "I took out Drake with his own knife."

The girl leaned into his ear "I took it out of my own back and shoved it hard into his black little heart and twisted it." Luke snarled as she pulled back with a twisted smile on her face "Don't forget where you started little red, remember who gave you these scars. I liked you more when Allistaire had you chained up."

The older boy ran a finger over a scar on her arm biting his lip. "Watching you hang from the wall, watching him torcher you on and off those 3 long day. Watching you try not to scream when he burn your skin. Watching him make you bleed just to get his cock hard.." he moaned again "or" the boy leaned in close to her whispering against the woman's cheek "Trying not to moan when he bit you over and over again. Feeling his teeth in you're flesh. His tounge dragging across your skin. You and I both know he wasn't the only one turned on. All the fun little contraptions we tryed on you. I'm sure you remember them well don't you? You can't tell me you didn't like it at lease a little."

The older pup purred licking her cheek, hips bucking into her sex "I saw you...how wet you where getting...you wanted his cock. You especially loved the metal clamps, didn't you? I know you wanted my hard cock inside you too. Fucking that slutty little pussy of yours. I've had dreams of fucking you, helpless on that wall...and you loved every minute." The boy winked pulling back as Lex punched him hard in the face, rock still in hand. "I hated you then, I hate you even more now."

He tilted his head to the side spitting out some blood "So what are you going to do about it? Nothing you do can hurt me, it will only make me want you more." She leaned in grabbing Luke's jaw harder, nails digging into his skin. "The one thing you've been wanting so badly." She leaned in kissing him, the redheads free hand found Luke's covered dick already hard.

Luke moaned against her mouth as her hand slipped into the tall boys jeans grabbing him, pumping slowly up and down along his staff as the redhead deepen the kiss bucking her sex into his thigh. His hand shot up grabbing her covered breast, he pulled away with a grin as he murmured "This is even better the the dream, I knew you wanted my cock you little whore. Wait until I fuck your slutty little pussy, you'll be begging for more..."

He crashed his lips into hers as the hand on her tank top yanked down hard enough to exposed her breast to him, fingers started to play with the girls nipple as the other grab the back of her head. Luke's started to buck faster as Lex unbutton his pants, the boy was almost ready to burst as he twisted and pulled at her nipple harder. She could feel him start to cum.

Sky and Kris watched in horror as Luke started flaying under the woman as Lex pined down his wrists with one hand as her other hand moved up and down in the boys pants rough and hard, they heard a strangled moan then a muffled scream ripped through Luke's throat as something snap.

Blood was running down the side of the boys mouth as the girl pulled away, his tongue hanging out of her mouth, in between her teeth. The small woman had a wicked smile on her face. Lex spit it out, his blood running down her jaw. "I know..I know that's not how you're dream went, but I personally loved the ending." The boy was looking up at her in shock, gargling and choking on his own blood. "What the matter? Oh yes, that's right." She pat Luke's chest "You can't speak."

Lex smirked pulling her hand out of his pants holding something after a few tugs, "Oh, I guess you don't need this anymore either." In her hand was his bloody dick, warm blood ran over her fingers and down her wrist as the redhead held it. "Not a bad size Luke, but did you know how to use it. That's the real question at hand."

The redhead swung the boys dick around in the air as she spoke looking at it like it was nothing special. "Anyways...I always wanted to know what the big deal was about putting a cock in someone's mouth." There was a glimmer in her eye "Wanna help me understand better?" Lex let out a deep growled as she slammed his own dick into his mouth, shoving it in hard and deep before covering it with both her hands.

The boy started clawing at her arms trying to stop the redhead as he chocked on his own dick, tears coming out of the boys eyes as they bulged out of there sockets. "So this is what deep throat looks like." She clicked her tounge watching "Looks kinda painful don't you think Luke? I hate the feeling of choking..."

Nails digged deeper into her arms as Luke gagged struggling to get her off, bucking his hips wildly, finally after a few more violent jolts and a gagging sound his body went limp hands hitting the ground. The small woman moved her hands from his mouth, falling backwards on top of Luke, head laying on his legs looking at the sky. "God, I never liked that asshole, I'd say that was a mercy killing honestly...if I could of gotten my hands on some of Allistaires toys..."

Kris and Sky watched her, they where in complete shock with sadness in there eyes. She stood up slowly, kicking the dead corpse in the side a few times before spiting on him. In a daze the blood covered woman walked over to the twins, sliding down the tree next to them "We can camp here for the night, no one else will becoming down this way." She wiped some blood away from her nose from where Luke head butt her. She looked down at the scratch marks from the boy on her arms.

Lex looked over at Luke mangled body, his dead eyes watching her before she closed her eyes "I've been waiting for that moment forever, the things he did...he's haunted my dreams every night." She could feel the cold steal against her wrist once more, slim fingers started rubbing against the woman's wrist, she could hear Luke laughing. Watching her scream as he stoked his cock, listening to Lex begging, wanting him to stop. All she had to do was agree to fuck him, then the boy would stop.

It was one of his twisted games. Sometimes Luke would stand right next to her saying if she was a good girl he'd let her go free, all she had to do was fuck him. He would do it everyday at different times, he stand by the woman most times breathing on her bare breast, lips almost touching them as one hand stroked his dick and the other choked her, tounge lightly teasing around the nipple now and then. He take a clamp off and start sucking on her nipple, licking up the blood before clamping it again.

In that mind set after awhile anything sound good if it means the pain would stop. Allistaire and Luke made her feel like a slut, like she was worthless, like it be a blessing to have them fuck her. A tear came down, she could feel Luke rubbing his bare cock on her covered thigh against her sex, rubbing against her clit _"You like that? I'll make you feel really good."_ then he'd pulled away with a grin promising if she gives in he'll return the faver, licking his lips. Only thing that helped her from braking was the thought of her sweet alpha.

The girl felt warmth on her wrists, she bit the inside of her lower lip to stop herself from crying. "We didn't know Q." Lex slowly opened her eyes, light gray meet two worried blue. The twins where kneeling front of her, the small redhead looked up at them shaking her head. "No one dose, not even Lille or Ada...I kept it to myself, I must look like a monster now. He made me feel like a worthless whore...all that anger I felt...they would never look at me the same if they knew."

The twins dragged the body away, out of the redheads sight before laying Lex across their laps, backs against a tree. Her head rested on Kris shoulder, she looked up at the two woman that where still holding her after what they just watched "You are not a monster Lexie..or a whore. That man hurt you, you did what you had to do. You are beautiful and amazing, your are so strong. We may never know what happened to you and we can't pretend that we understand the pain you went through but what I do know is that we love you, so dose Lillie and Ada. That's what matters Queenie."

The small redhead held back her tears "You know, I think in our next life I want to meet you two young again. So we can spend the rest of our life's together till we are old hags. I'll be able to make up all those lost memories with you."

They giggled leaning down kissing Lex forehead "We would love that Q." As Lex started to drift off she laid her head against Kris neck and mumbled "Me too, thank you for still loving me..."

\---

Lex woke up she could hear Kris yelling, she jumped up running to the noise. Sky was on a mans back, pulling his arm towards her that had a knife in, Kris was choking him, swearing under her breath back against a tree. Lex hid behind some bushes as she took out a dart left over from last night, she shot him in the back of the neck as Sky lost grip of the mans arm.

The boy fell on Kris, knife missing her as her twin pulled the body off her sister before helping the curly hair girl up. Lex came running over. She could hear a whistle in the air as small hands pushed Sky down and shoved Kris into the tree away from her. Lex moved to the middle of the path.

The redhead closed her eyes opening up her arms. Arrows came flying past, one flew into her forearm as another grazed the side of her hip. The rest hit the ground around her. The small redheads hands became fists as the arrows stop, pain shooting though her arms as she fell to her hands and knees.

Breathing hard, her hair laid in her face, the twins ran over to her. "Lexie why did you do that?" She looked up at Kris straight in the eyes "Because I love you Krissy." Kris heart sank "I'm not ready to lose you two yet." Lex looked at the twins. The curly hair girl stood up fire in her eyes "I'm going to kill him." She ran off looking for the archer before Lex could stop her.

\---

Lex chased after Kris as Sky ran behind, the rain started to pour down hard as the two woman ran through the woods. The older redhead grabbed Lex's hand yanking her into a cave as lightning strike. The small girl fell onto Sky's lap as the night sky light up voice in a panic "We have to find her Blu, she's still out there." The woman just held on to Lex tight until the redhead calmed down "She's a big girl, she will be just fine."

Lex froze "That's what Lille said the night Rowland died. Ada found him in a corn filed. He was out there for a 2 whole days, passed out." She chuckled a little "He fell into a bear trap. That man was so hot headed, all because we got into a fight. But I waited for him like I always have, the one person he was in love with never notice him so I'd stay up all night while he hunted."

Sky held on tighter as the older women kissed Lex's forehead "Who was he in love with?" Lex smirked a little looking up at the other girl "He was in love with Ada, I guess for many years way before I came around." Sky was intrigued "Really? Did Ada ever find out?" The young girl nodded resting against the older redheads shirt, she didn't care that it was wet. "Not the way you'd expect either, this was before Rowland and I became close. He once again became pigheaded and went hunting for himself, this time I chased after him. Found him in this campsite, It was to late, he killed the mother and father. I tried to save the little girl but he already bit into her neck so I- " She could hear the sound of the girls neck snapping "Put her out of her misery..."

She scuffed "He slammed me into a tree, he hated the fact that I was able to win over to very powerful creatures heart when he couldn't get their attention for a second. I told Row I think he's in love with Ada, he became mad and wished Ada never met me then he would of had a chance. I told him it wasn't too late, if she felt the same she let him know. But he didn't believed me, he let go of my throat. I dropped to the ground... Next thing I know Ada was hitting him over the head with a log. She was getting worried so she came looking for me and found him pinning me to the ground."

Lex realize she been talking non stop, she smiled blushing "Sorry Blu...I'll stop." Sky was looking at her shaking her head lightly, she was happy the young woman was telling her this, made her feel closer to the younger redhead "I don't mind, I love hearing your story I feel closer to you." Lex sighed softly continuing "Once Lille found out what he did she beat the bloody hell out of him and ironically that was the beginning of our bond."

Sky laughed a little "Very interesting Q." Lex nodded "Yeah, he was scared of her, she's very scary when angry." The woman missed her Alpha, she could feel Lex was with her but it's not the same as actually having the dark hair girl holding her. The redhead looked outside "I mean look at this place, they had to double up because of her. But I've never seen that side, Lillie always goes hunting when angry, we always had extra food when she was mad."

Sky sounded a little jealous "She sound like something else Q." Lex could hear it the girls voice "If I didn't meet her that night at the dance, I wouldn't be here right now with you and Kris. Lillie is amazing, she really is...I mean she helped bring me back to you..."

The lighting shook the ground, the small girl jumped a little in Sky's arms, Lex was breathing hard against the older woman's neck her voice was quiet "I remember the first night we kissed, it was raining hard like this. I woke up to lighting shooting across my window. You where the first person I thought of, I raced down the hall to your door. When you opened it I ran straight into you're arms. You always had your hair down at night. I remember putting your robe on, I loved that it smelled like you, I always stoled it from you." She smiled thinking about it.

Small fingers traced Sky's collarbone "We where laying like this in you're bed, you where reading you book, I was laying in your arms clinging to your side. I was about to ask for some tea when the lighting striked. When I opened my eyes I was tasting your lips."

Lex looked up into hooded light blue eyes, they shined in the dark, they locked with the young women's. "No one else will ever take that away from you, that's our memory. The way I felt that night...no one can take it away." Crystal Blue watched Sky's eyes, the older girl was quiet just watching her, leaning in close she husked "Remind me what that kiss was like again?" Lex's fingers reached up behind Sky's head pulling out her rubber band, her hand then lightly ghost down the older girls neck, trailing over Sky's shoulder as red waves fell down.

The girl rested on her hand on Sky's shirt over the middle of her chest as the younger women looked up smiling softly. Sky moved in, the redheads hair fell over her face laying against Lex's cheek, lighting strike as the younger girl held on tighter deepening the kiss as Sky whimpered against the woman's lips. The older redhead moved away breathing hard watching the woman in her arms "I want to make love to you Lexie..."

 

 


	10. Soon

Just wanted to stop by fast and let you all know mores coming. Once I'm done I'll be posting, until then hope you all had an awesome St.patties day and see you soon!

~Red


	11. Blood Will Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions comes out and Lexis gets ready to face the den once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and taking time to read this. 
> 
> This parts mostly smut with a little fluff
> 
> ~Red

Lex breath caught in her throat watching the woman in front of her, the older redhead started a fire in the small girl soul with the deep passion in her stare, the redhead shuttered lightly trying to find the words "Sky..." she looked outside at the rain "What about Kris? She could be hurt or even dead while we are in here...and Lille...she's waiting for me I can feel it."

Sky laid a finger softly against the other girls lips looking down with understanding eyes "I know..but this maybe my last time to be with you in this life. Most life's you fall for Kris...and I sit by and watch, so every moment is special to me that I can have alone with you. Call it being selfish..I know you have Lille, I'm not trying to take you away from her. I just want you in my arms one last time." The woman voice became a soft whisper "I just want one life with you...just you."

A tear came down Sky's cheek, blue eyes pleading for the small girl to understand, the young redhead paused her eyes getting sucked up into ice blue as her breath became heavy from breathing the older redhead in.

Her thumb gently brushed across the woman's cheek wiping away the tear "Well I must be a complete idiot then, you are amazing Sky. So passionate. My heart flutters every time I think of you or hear your name. When I smell tulips in the air it becomes hard to breathe. I freeze when you enter the room, every tou-."

Sky eyes where locked on Lex's, her body slowly started moving in closer while the girl was still talking. Her lips stopped the small girl in mid sentence as her body pressed against the other girl pushing the small girl backwards. Lex's head landed on top of Sky's forearm as her mind went blank.

The younger redhead hands dove through Sky's hair as they kissed, fingers became tangled in her thick waves. The weight of the woman's body against hers made the smaller redhead moan, Sky's body was warm, fringes ran over soft skin silently whimpering at the movement of each tone muscle that moved under the small woman's fingers tips, Sky took her time in every move she made, lips lingering over heated skin.

Lex was back in that first kiss. She moaned out Sky's name in a husky pleaded as the lighting striked, Sky hair fell in her face as she looked down at the whimpering woman. There was a spark in her eyes, the one that drove the small woman mad, Lex leaned her body up in a sitting position, pressing her front against the woman's chest, her body felt weak as her lips brushed against the side of Sky's ear voice trembling with raw desire "Make love to me Sky."

Her heart beat faster as Sky growled low taking control of her. Her hands found Lex's, as there fingers interlocked Sky pushed there hands behind Lex's back pinning the girl in the sitting position. Sky's lips kissed down her neck, a whimper escaped the younger redheads mouth as Sky's leg slipped between her thighs pinning the girls hips down under hers as they ground down pulling more heat out of the small girls body.

Lex gasped squeezing Sky's hands tighter as Sky's bucked forward, the womans weight pushing Lex back down, lust blue eyed watched as the older women kissed over her covered breasts, making small circles with her lower lip over one harden nipple then the other.

The taller redhead slid her upper body back up, lips found the girls neck, lips turned up a little feeling the small girls hips grinding into her thigh as soft lips started to suck on the girls pulse point. A deep groan came out as the small girl back arched up against Sky. Letting go of one of the redheads hands, the woman slid her free hand down the girls side as the other grabbed her hand again, Lex watched as the free hand went behind her hip. Long fingers brushed up Lex's spine slowly pulling up the tank top.

Sky's lips left Lex's neck, the young girl wanted to touch the woman that was eating her alive with each kiss and touch, it made her crazy that she couldn't touch the redhead. Lex looked up behind her, both of the girls hands where pined under strong fingers. She bit her lip hard as her tank top slid up over her head, the cool air bit at the girls skin as Sky let her go for a second just to grab the girls hands again.

It wasn't aggressive or hard, loving hands held on to her wrists lightly, letting the small girl know she'd never hurt her. Lex felt safe with the girl above her, she loved the way Sky teased her. It was different, feeling the heat of her breath against the small woman's skin made her shiver, the more turned on the other girl became her body would bucked against Sky making herself wetter.

\---

Sky found the girls ear "What do you want Q, tell me and I'll do it." Lex melted at Sky's voice, it was heavy and low, filled with love and lust. Her eyes looked up once more at Sky's hand as she whispered hoarsely "I want to touch you're skin, your driving m-me crazy Sky." A whimper broke from the girls lips "Please..I-I need to feel you I'm burning."

Sky groan as she listened letting go of Lex's hands purring "You make me crazy Lexie, how hot can I get you?" Lex gasped then whimpered against Sky's neck "Hot...very hot I need you to touch me." Sky grinned a little "I love how you say my name, it turns me on Lexie."

Sky's hand ran down the flat of the girls stomach finding it's way under Lex's jeans, the woman moaned holding onto Sky "Keep talking Q, I want to hear you as you moan, I want to make you scream."

Lex's eyes fluttered shut as she could feel Sky's warm fingers stoking against her silk lip. The girl mewed as warm gentle fingers entered making her rock against Sky, fingers slid out then back in, the smaller girls head tilted back feeling long slow thrusts in and out.

Small hands grabbed onto Sky's shirt, shaking fingers removed Sky's tie, opening some of the woman's shirt exposing part of her collarbone "God..you make me feel out of con-" the woman gasp as long fingers started to thrust deeper "I-I love how you make me feel. You make me-"

Lex gasped trying to find the words, it was hard to concentrate with the fingers knuckle deep in her wet sex twisting and turning as she pumped faster "Want to cum over and over again...for you."

Sky moaned her fingers went deeper, a husky voice purred as her fingers curled up "Is that so Q? Show me..." Small hands helped the older redheads free hand slide down the girls jeans fingers still pumping fast and hard, Sky free hand found her breasts, lips covering a nipple. "Look at me Lexie."

Ice blue eyes held Lex's as the girls whole body moved with Sky, moving up and down feeling the woman ram her fingers in. Lex held on as long as she could, it felt to good to stop. Sky lips kissed all over Lex's body, her tounge traced over every inch and every bone. Lex's hands slid under the back of Sky's shirt, pressing the girl harder against her own body.

Sky could feel the girls body tremble, she was breaking down slowly. Sky slid down draping Lex's legs over her shoulders as her lips kissed along the inside of the moaning girls thighs, deep breaths ghosting across her skin.

The redhead sat up with the smaller redheads legs in the air, hooked over her shoulders as the older girl watched her fingers shine in the dark from how wet the girl was, small fingers digged into the dirt as she felt the other woman's lips above her knuckles, a hot tounge dragged across Lex's silk lips. "Fuck...Sky." The taller girl lapped at the girls pussy sucking on her lips, teeth lightly dragging over her clit.

The smaller redhead couldn't do anything but moan and whimper against a demanding tounge commanding her to cum, her eyes rolled back into her skull as Sky's free hand support the girls back. The deeper and harder the older redhead went, the louder Lex moaned grinding her hips into the woman's face whimpering "Sky make me cum f-for you. God...please. I need yo-"

It was a deep guttural moan that escaped the girls lips as the redhead bottom out, strong fingers fucking her rough and hard making the small girl squirt. "Holy fuck...SKYYY!" Her body arched up all the way, fingers digging into the dirt, head tossed back breathing hard. Sky let Lex's legs fall down gently as around her waist as lips kissed there away up to the panting girls lips, Sky crushed lips with the girl, sucking on her tounge.

Crystal blue eyes where glazed over as Sky slowly moved back, watching the small girl as the older redhead brought her fingers to her own mouth.

She sucked on her fingers eyes burning to Lex, she leaned in fingers still in the air whispering "You taste like raspberries, I love raspberries. Want a taste?" The girl watched the girls fingers nodding as the older girl smirked moving her fingers to the woman mouth. Lust crystal met glossed ice blue as the girl slowly sucked on each finger, making sure she cleaned off every inch. She let the tips slide in and out, brushing them against her tounge. Lex moaned as she could taste herself.

\---

Sky pulled the girl up to her chest before laying down backwards, the small dazed girl rested on top of the woman's chest fingers still in her mouth, working at them as Sky moaned. Watching the small woman with dark red waves of fire on her chest Sky whispered in amazement "Your so beautiful Lexie." Lex let the girls fingers slide out if her mouth as she looked up. "Not as beautiful as you" Big blue crystal eyes watched Sky lovingly as the woman chuckled softly "Always so modiste my Queen."

\---

Between the fireflys and lighting outside Lex could see Sky. Her bangs covered over her left eye, resting against the side of her face, the tip of her hair laid over her chest. Small fingers played with red thick locks, swirling it around a finger. Her body was lean and slim, the redhead thought maybe Sky was a bit taller then Kris. Her hair was blood red, Lex blushed as ice blue eyes watched her and red plump lips tuned into a smile. "What are you thinking Q."

The girl nervously sucked on her lower lip "I want to taste you Blu..." Sky breath hitched in her throat, each breath becoming heavy as slim fingers ghost over the top of the woman's jeans, Lex's fingers traced up and down the sides of the girls stomach watching the older girls muscles recoil from light touches.

Small hands trailed back up unbuttoning the rest of Sky's shirt as her lips kissed slowly behind each button, licking at the woman's skin. Half lidded crystal eyes looked up, hands sliding off Sky's shirt over her shoulders. Between kisses the small girl murmur across Sky's collarbone, breathing in the older girls skin. "I want you to feel good too."

The older woman's body shook under the small girls lips, the taller girl closed her eyes as soft fingers traced down her hips. Sky whispered in a husky voice "Only if we both can both feel it." Lex nodded kissing her way down The other girls arm stoping at her wrist, looking up as she playfully bit down before sucking on it, Sky grinned then moaned as the small redhead brushed her fingers back and forth across the woman's arm, wrist still in mouth. Lex crawled back slowly kissing the redhead once more pulling the older girls body up with the kiss.

The small woman's hand slowly slid down the flat of Sky's stomach as they kissed, hand stopping at the other girls jeans. Lex's hand slowly rubbed over the fabric cupping the woman's sex, watching ice blue eyes as she moved up and down against the other girls stomach. Sky whimpered a little looking at Lex, hoping the girl could feel how wet she made her. Sky saw Lex more then just a girl to protect, the younger woman made her believe in love. Lex was love, a pure flame that can eat your heart and make you feel at home.

\---

Lex smiled gently as she turned her body around now facing Sky's legs, hips straddling the woman. Gentle fingers ran down the small woman's spine as Lex bent down leaving a trail of kisses down to the top of the other redheads jeans, her slim fingers twisted Sky's jeans open as her teeth unzip them earning a mumbled fuck and shut from behind her as the woman's hips bucked under Lex.

She glanced back at the woman now bucking under her looking for friction, she was bitting her lip, hands running up and down Lex's back, eyes locked on hers. Moaning from the look in the woman's eyes, the redhead turned back around kissing the other woman's stomach once more, hands working on pulling the woman's jeans down. Sky used her feet to take the jeans off the rest of the way before pulling her knees up pushing the other girls body closer to her face.

The woman moan seeing how wet the small girl really was, wrapping her arms under the younger womens thighs, the redhead tugging the girls hips lightly, the small redhead licked her lips slowly. Lex could feel Sky's breath in between her legs, she shivered as she moved in between the taller girls thighs, arms wrapping around her hips, fingers tracing the other womans thighs and legs. A low growl left her lips realizing how wet she made the redhead under her, Lex dragged the flat of her tounge tracing over a swollen clit as she felt Sky suck on her clit.

Her body trembled as her tongue moved slowly up and down, tasting the woman under her. Sky's grip became firm as she moved at the same pace, she started rocking the small woman's body back and forth pulling on the younger girl swollen lips. Lex could feel sky's body tremble against her.

They both moved in rhythm every time Sky would dive her tounge deep inside the tight little pussy in her face Lex would gasped riding the woman's tounge shamelessly loving how it fucked her, back arched up, the small woman would use her fingers in place of her tounge. Diving knuckles deep, thumb playing with the older redheads clit.

Sky would whimper as Lex would leave her fingers inside as the young woman's tongue returned licking the older woman's clit. Sky would gasp arching her back up against Lex's body when the younger girl would moan into her. The pace became faster both trying to focus on the other, there body's became one as they both started to moan against each other hand groping and clawing trying to pull the other closer. Sky was first, she moved faster against Lex's tounge as the girls fingers drove hard into the girls pussy, her whole body shaked letting out a deep moan "LEXIEEEEE!"

Sky held onto Lex's hips hard as her breathing was fast, the woman bucked the small girl up with her hips, the redhead girls body slid into her mouth more, tounge fucking the other girl deep, the older redhead wiggling it against the woman's G-spot as her thumb moved in circles over a sensitive clit. Lex yelled out Sky's name once more as a longing whimper broke through her lips, she held herself up by her arms, moving her hips back and forth riding the older girls tounge.

Lex sat up more remembering to leave room for Sky to breathe, one hand braced the other girls thigh as the other reach behind her finding Sky's hair. The smaller redhead moved up and down faster as a shot of heat went up her back, head falling backwards as she moaned falling against Sky's stomach. The taller woman slid up behind the girl, wrapping hers arms around the younger girls waist from behind, pulling her up against the other redheads body.

The redhead could feel Sky hair ghost against her back making her shiver. The older woman held her tight breathing in the girl, resting her chin on Lex shoulder squeezing her tight purring "That was amazing, how do I taste Q."

Lex moaned a little licking her lips slowly purring "You taste fucking amazing Sky." Sky grinned pulling the small girl down with her, the redhead roll around laying on the woman's chest again.

\---  
  
Lex traced the other girls collarbone lazy as she looked up, Sky's ice blue eyes priced hers. "Where do you wanna meet in out next life?" Sky smiled tenderly as she played with red wave that laid across her chest "Well I've always wanted to go to-" Thunder stuck hard as Lex whimpered hiding in Sky's neck holding on tight, the older redhead stopped leaning up on her arms. She searched for her shirt putting it around Lex, helping the small woman to put on with one hand. "Hold onto this love, it's smells like me." The tall redhead winked gently brushing the small redheads cheek.

Lex blushed sitting up on the girls stomach, ice blue eyes raking the girls body, the small woman looked away as she button up the shirt embarrassed for being scared all the time, the small redhead smelled the shirt, Sky was right it smelled like tulips.

The small girl smiled to herself a little, it made her calm "I'm sorry Blu, ever since I was little something happened...I'm just not sure what. So now every time I hear a loud noise I jump, I'm still trying to understand." Shy reached up turning Lex's head back to her, "Look at me Lexie..." The redhead slowly looked down "Don't ever apologize to me, you did nothing wrong, I will always protect you." The older women moved up as the smaller redhead wrapped her arms around the other girl breathing her in.

Sky kissed Lex's shoulder as her hands ran through the back of the small girls hair holding her close. "Let's get some sleep love, I promise you Kris will be ok...sometime her cockiness is actually useful." Lex giggled as small hands held on tight as Sky laid back down, a small bundle of red hair in her arms. "I love you Sky." Crystal blue eyes started to became heavy as the older redhead whispered into her lovers hair "I love you the most Q."

\---

The small woman woke up to something warm and wet slowly sliding up her back, the cold air touched her skin where Sky's shirt inched up along her spine. It made the girl moan as small hand griped onto the older redhead tighter. Weight pined the small redhead against the girl under her, she felt venerable all the woman had on was Sky's black button down shirt and her boy shorts.

She was scared to open her eyes as she felt hotness by her ear. "Hello cutie." Crystal blue eyes whipped open feeling dark red curls dangle over her shoulder, as jasmine filled the younger redhead nose as the girl whispered "Kris.."

She could see a smile in between curls. The small girl shot up throwing Kris off her back before turning around slapping the giggling redhead hard on the arm "Where have you been!" Kris laughed rubbing her arm "Well if you really want to know.." Lex growled waiting for an answer pinning the woman down with her eyes "I took care of the guy that hurt you."

The girl stopped looking the woman over, Kris was leaning upright against the rock wall, legs spread out in front of her. The younger redhead plopped onto of Kris's lap. The curly hair girl had a gash on her forehead, some bruises, one under her eye and one along her jaw, the redheads lower lip was split open and bleeding. The smaller girl noted that the taller girl was holding her side. Small hands slammed against the wall on both sides of the curly hair woman's head "You idiot! You could of gotten killed. Look at you, you're hurt! If you didn't run off...you wouldn't be hurt."

The older redhead smiled wide watching the frustrated woman on her lap, it was cute seeing her secretly missing Kris. "I missed you too Queenie." Lex looked away sighing, "I told you, I'm not ready to lose you yet...what part of that didn't you understand." Kris smiled gently looking the girl over "I'm still alive aren't I?" Lex looked back crossing her arms brows frowning "For now..."

Kris raised her eyebows looking the woman up and down, out of rage the small girl forgot that the only thing coving her was Sky's black dress shirt, only few buttons held the shirt together. Lex blushed, the cuffs of the shirt laid over the tips of her fingers as she rested them on her legs "What?" Kris leaned up off the wall "You look good in black." The younger girl huffed, hand smacking Kris again. The older girl caught her hand midair Lex froze as Kris firmly but gently pulled the girl in closer by her wrist.

The younger girl stopped inches away from Kris's face, gentle hands still held on to Lex's wrist in the air as the curly hair girl leaned in closer to the struggling woman trying to get out of her grip. Lex could see Kris's eyes they where a light blue "It's rude to hit someone who's trying to kiss you Queenie..."

Lexs hand went limp in Kris's hold as the small girls free hand rested againt the side of Kris's neck, thumb laid against the bruised woman's jaw, a small hand pulled Kris in before the woman was ready. Kris hand let go of Lex's wrist as she pulled the woman on top of her closer with both hands, the small woman pulled her lips away slightly "Well you forgive me Krissy?" Kris was breathing fast against the redheads lips as she murmured "Always, it's hard to be mad at you."

The injured redhead laid her forehead against the small feisty redhead "I brought you back a present." Lexs eyes lit up "Really? What is it?" Kris grinned "The asshole that hurt you, I dragged him back...he's tied to a tree outside." Lex stopped "You'd do that for me?" Kris nodded "I'd do anything for you cutie."

Lex fell into Kris's arms as they bumped against the wall, gentle fingers opened up the woman's shirt a little more, exposing apart of Lex shoulder.

The redhead gasped as Kris buried her head into the shirt, small hands grabbed onto the back of Kris's shirt pulling her in more. "Kris..don't.." Lex moaned as Kris tounge went across the girls collarbone, her voice became more submissive "Krissy.." Kris lips laid against heated skin as she spoke "Don't what?" The small woman whispered "Kiss me like that." Kris smirked against the trembling woman's skin whispering hoarsely "Why not?" A whimper came out of the girls throat "Because..it feels to good."

Kris grinned devilishly as her fingers unbutton the last button, lips moving across the redheads chest. Slim fingers scrunched up Kris's curls as the shirt fell off the younger women shoulders resting on top of Kris knees. The sleeves hanged lossy off Lex's forearms. The shorter redhead wrapped her arms around Kris's shoulders, head thrown back against the woman's knees as Kris's body moved forward pinning the small girls back to her legs.

The older woman inched her way slowly back up to small kissable lips, the kiss was deep, passionate, Kris ignored her spit lip for hearing the girl under her moaned into her mouth made it worth every moment, Kris smiled into the kiss as their lips parted. The curly hair woman move back watching the one thing she'd do anything for, the one soul she loved with every ounce of herself. Lex eyes where a deep dark blue "I missed you Kris."

\---

Kris held on tight "I want to give you something, it's from us." Lex watched the woman's face turn more serious "Okay..." Kris moved in "Do you trust me Lexie?" Lex was a little confused but answered "Of course, I trust you and Sky with my life." There was a spark in Kris eye her voice became soft. "This is a special kind of rose, very hard to find. Just like you."

She smiled softly pulling a white rose out behind Lex's ear "It only grows in moonlight and drinks from the purest water. My ancestry would use this rose as a tool for tribal tattoos. The thorn is sharp as a knife. It would only pierce the skin of those that where pure of heart and had the strength of a warrior."

Lexs looked away from the woman, Kris could hear what the girl was thinking so she took one if the redheads finger pressing a thorn into the flesh, Lex winced a little. "Ok...Ouch..." A spec of blood was drawn from where the thorn was, she looked up at Kris. To show it wasn't a trick Kris tried to prick her own thumb, nothing happened. "I have a warrior heart...but what keeps me pure is sitting before me." Lexs heart hurt seeing the pain in the woman's eyes "Krissy.."

Kris gave a half smiled and winked "I'm from hell cutie, we have no hearts technically. But when we met you..." She stopped cupping the small girls cheeks pulling the small girl close to her chest "Both of us felt our hearts flicker. This was before we knew anything about who you where. We just fell for you..." Lex looked back at Sky, she smiled, turning forwards the girl looked down at her finger. "What did they use for ink?"

Kris grinned "The blood of the warrior and hers or his family's blood. The makings made the warrior invincible, for the sprints of there ancestors ran through their blood." Lex scrunch her nose thinking about it "So...you want to tattoo me...with my own blood." The twins giggled "Yes Lexie, mixed with ours. So we will be there to guide you, even through death."

The redhead smiled nervously looking at Kris "How am I going to get your blood? If the rose won't pierce your skin and there's no way I'm cutting you." Kris voice became raspy "That's where the do you trust me part comes into play." Lex was aroused yet a little nervous the way Kris said that. "What do I need to do?" Kris eyes sparkled "Give yourself to me....I want to give you pleasure tonight."

Lex closed her eyes shivering "Isn't that like giving your soul to the devil?" Kris hand ran up the back of Lex's hair gently, playing with dark locks as her lips curled up in to a small smirk as she spoke into Lex's shoulder "Yeah, but this is all about your body in pleasure and making deeper bonds. I'm not stealing anything, you've already gave your heart a long time ago willingly.

There are no contacts here just love." Kris rested her forehead against Lex's eyes close tight. "Besides you already stole my heart...from the second I saw you. I'd never put you in harms ways." Lex tried to keep her own heart calm "I'm completely in love with you Lexie, please let me be with you tonight. You won't regret it..."

Lex nodded slowly trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. Kris opened her eyes "I want to hear you say it, I need words Lexie." Lex lips where dry, she licked them leaning in "Take me Kris, be mine tonight..." The older girl took one of the redheads hands, pressing her lips across small fingers leaving a lingering kiss as light blue meet crystal blue eyes smiling.

\---

Lex could hear movement behind her "I'm going to get us something to eat Kris, we need to be ready for tomorrow. We will need all the strength we can get." The younger girl looked up behind her, her heart sank as the young redhead watched Sky get up. The twin walked over ice blue locked in crystal before kneeling down in front of Kris legs "I love you beautiful, see you in a bit." She grinned big kissing Lex's forehead as she got up then left.

Lex mentally punched herself in the face as guilt flooded through her body for being with Kris right after Sky confessed her love. Maybe she is a slut after all...just a stupid girl that dose nothing but break hearts and kiss other girls. Kris brought her back "She's not upset. Sky is giving you time with me, like I did with her...so stop what ever negative thoughts that are in that head of yours." Lex heart stopped "I'm sorry, the den just did a real number on me Kris.."

Kris smiled a little "I know...but your not a slut or anything else those assholes put in your head. We're both in love with you Lexie and want to give each other time with you. There is no jealously between Sky and me, we both love something beautiful and pure. You just love, that's just what you do and there's nothing wrong with that. You've been with the four of us for a very long time, so yes there will be feelings and bonds...we all have a place in your heart as you in ours and that's a beautiful thing. Don't ever think other wise, got it?"

The girls cheeks became red smiling softly "How did I get so lucky?" Kris smirked a little "We're the lucky ones cutie." Lexs looked down, it became quiet all the girl could hear was her own heart against her chest, the air became hard to breathe she could feel Kris lips moving in closer to hers, the younger girl closed her eyes remembering the night in the library.

Blue slowly opened to hooded light blue, Kris swooped in catching soft lips, pressing the younger girls body into hers as she stood Lex still in her arms. The redhead held on tight as her hands stayed locked in her lovers hair, it was messy, deep, their bodies moved together, they took in each other's moans in between gasps of air.

The kiss was hard yet romanic, they almost relied on each other's air to help them breathe. The kiss was filled with I've miss you and I want you, their breathing was heavy as there bodies kept trying to become closer, hands grabbing at clothes. Lex back slammed into a wall as a moan left her lips pulling at Kris's shirt, she needed to feel skin.

Lexs body was on fire as Kris let go of the woman's lips breathing hard resting her head against the small girls chest, one hand laying on the wall."This is what I wanted to do in the library." The woman husked as the smaller redhead whimpered imagining it, the older girl voice became softer "But I wanted to make it special."

The younger girl smiled kissing Kris shoulder "You've been my first everything, I remember the first time we made love." Kris moaned lightly remembering. "You where so pissed off when I tried dating that one guy and all he wanted was in my pants. So once you found out he was going to try to force me on the fourth date, you tripped him down the stairs and Sky chased him out of the house with a butchers knife." Lex giggled a little.

The older redhead slid her knee in between the smaller woman's thighs moving it firmly against her lovers sex. It made Lex moan as Kris whispered "We where protecting you from stupidly called men." The redhead purr into Kris ear "Show me what you wanted to do in the library." The atmosphere changed as Kris looked up at the girl pinned against her, the taller redheads eyes where a dark blue it made the other girl gasp as the taller woman's hips held Lex's in place, gentle fingers brushed against the woman's cheek.

A finger trace slowly across the girls jaw to her chin, Kris's eyes followed her finger tracing her lover lips softly, Kris looked deep into the redheads eyes, the air became harder to breathe in as the girl watched Kris. The older woman moved in slowly, lightly sucking on the other girls lip as her hand moved behind the woman. Fingers became knotted up in Lex's hair as her lips kissed the other redhead slowly sucking on her lip every once in awhile, the tip of her tongue brushed against the smaller woman's.

A small hand rested on the curly hair girls cheek taking each kiss in, Kris touch was tender, her hands trembled holding onto her lover tighter then usual. The younger redhead whimpered as the curly hair girl nip at her lower lip softly as she let go leaving the other girl breathless.

A gentle hand tilted Lex's head back, fingers laid against the girls skin as she kissed down the girls chin, lips ghosting down the middle of Lex's throat, tongue tracing across it, her lips where warm and her breath was hot. The older redhead found her way to the girls bellybutton. Lex whimpered "Krissy..god...Kris-ssy.." mouth moving over Kris thumb that tilted her head back, putting it in her mouth sucking on the tip as the other girl shivered pulling herself back up.

Her breath was raspy and deep as the curly hair girl picked up her lover, Kris duck down kissing Lex as the redhead moved the small girl to the ground, the redhead held onto the younger women heart thudding fast. A free hand untied her tie, looking down at Lex the woman smiled lovingly as she pulled the the small redhead up "Do you trust me?"

Lex was lost in the other girls eyes, they where so dark and passionate. The girl saw nothing but the beautiful woman in front of her without hesitation Lex answered "With my life." Kris grinned as she carefully put her tie over her lovers eyes, everything became dark but the heat of Kris's skin pressed to hers kept the younger girl calm. Lex could hear the girl moving around, after a few seconds she felt soft hands gently laying her back down.

Soft fabric laid under her head and back, Kris smiled to herself. The redhead made a makeshift bed with her shirt and coat so the other girl wouldn't get dirty.

Kris picked up the white rose letting the tip brushed against Lex's body, making lazy patterns as it ghost up and down her lovers body, the woman focused on the redheads small chest, circling her tongue  around the other girls breast, the tip brushing against a hard nipple as Kris lips kissed up the younger redheads side.

The rose slowly made its way up and down Lex's hands and arms. Every brush and open mouth kisses made the woman's back arch, yarning for another as Kris's lips pressed on her wrist, sucking gently.

Lex moan Kris's name out as her body shook from trying to stay still, her legs squeezing together. Feeling how wet she was getting. The redhead could hear Kris chuckle a little as the flower made its way down in between Lex's inner thighs brushing all the way down to the woman's feet.

The small girl threw her head back moaning, trembling fingers grabbing onto Kris shirt trying to her keep herself ground as soft lips kissed up the girls feet slipping a toe in her mouth moaning, the older girl sucked on each toe, making sure to pay extra attention to them, her free hand lightly ghosting up and down the redheads leg. The older woman's eyes watched Lex's body raise and fall under her hand.

  
Kris slowly crawled in between the girls thighs, a leg still hooked over her shoulder leaving a trail of kisses down to Lex's hips, the taller girls arms scooped the girls body up, pulling the the young redhead into her. The older redheads arms embraced the girls back she sat up crossing her legs.

Lex's body was in the air, Kris scooted the girls legs over her shoulders, the girls hips pressed against the redheads face as soft hands angling her lover backwards a little, a warm tounge slid in between Lex's thighs. The woman moaned out loud, one hand felt for the wall behind her as the other held on tight to Kris neck. The older woman used one hand to run her fingers up and down the panting woman's spine in rhythm to the girls body.

Lexs bit her lip hard as Kris started sucking on her inner thigh, Lex fell on to Kris her hips moving in a circle against Kris mouth. She found her way to Kris ear "l love-" the woman gasped holding on tighter her lips brushed against Kris curls "You K-Krissy" the girl forgot how to breathe as Kris's free and played with her clit. "You fit perfectly against my body."

Lex couldn't talk any more as she moaned against Kris ear whispering Kris's name. Her body jolted back as the older redhead dragged her nails slowly across her lovers back, tongue twirling and diving deep into the woman's juices licking them up greedily.

Flicking the small woman's clit with the tip of her tounge before latching into it, a warm tounge brushing across it, lips sucking on her swollen clit, head moving back and forth making the your girl mew. Kris licked the side of the girls thighs, cleaning up every inch of the girl up.

Dark hooded eyes meet Lex's covered ones as the woman's teeth scrapped down the girls inner thigh, biting down hard as two fingers dove knuckles deep thrusting hard as Lex screamed her lovers name nails digging into Kris's skin. "Fuck...Fuck...Fu-" The small woman ground wildely against the woman sucking on her inner thigh long fingers fucking her hard and deep. "Please..god. Let me cum..p-please..please.."

The woman growled letting go of the girls thigh, fingers still thrusting deep "Tell me..how bad do you want to cum Queenie?" Kris pulled her fingers our waiting for a answer, the girl whimpered from the lost of her lovers fingers. "Tell me baby, how bad do you wanna cum. Tell Krissy..."

The girl mewed once more answering the husky voice. "So bad...so fucking bad." Kris started thrusting again slowly "Has baby been a good girl?" Lex could feel her body was ready to explode "Yes..I've been a very good girl. Please, I want to show you. May I cum?"

The girl was a whimpering mess, the older girl growled in approval "Yes you may cutie, cum for me baby. Show me how good you've been." Fingers thrusted deep in the girls soaking wet core as the girls liquids ran freely down her thighs dripping on Kris from being so turned on "Fuck Lexie, your soaking."

The girl head fell back thrusting against the woman's fingers, fucking them rough and deep as her body shook squirting hard against the woman's face liquids running over Kris's fingers and forearm.

The woman's body went completely limp in Kris's arms, Lex couldn't see Kris but she could feel her curls as Kris lips kissed up the girls stomach. The woman slowly brought her boneless lover back down into her lap leaving the tie over her eyes.

She held Lex close, the girl love how Kris's skin felt against hers as the woman held her tight. The younger girl ran her fingers over Kris skin it felt like silk, the whimpering woman kissed the older girls shoulder as Kris used one hand to untie the red tie. She looked down at her lover, fingers running slowly up and down the woman's sensitive skin.

Lex looked up at her, eyes where a dark blue with a sliver ring. The older woman smiled "Hello Beautiful." Kris took Lex's hand kissing it softly looking down at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

\---

Kris brushed the rose against the girls cheek "It may hurt a little, but remember Lexie I'd never harm you on purpose. It's the easiest way to get the blood." Lex leaned in "I trust you Kris." The older woman pulled back a little grinning, fingers opening the Rose making a bowl, then the redhead broke off the stem.

Kris sat down on her legs, then looked at the redhead in front of her with promises in her eyes to never hurt the girl, she gave the small woman the bowl as she moved into the girls neck eyes locked on dark blue as the older girl bit into the girls neck, it was deep, Kris pulled away Lex's blood on her lips.

The younger redhead smiled a little licking the corner of her lovers mouth "Your messy." Kris blushed a little watching the small woman as she put the bowl to her shoulder. The small woman moaned a little watching Kris, she's whispered in a husked voice "Don't hold back Kris, I can handle it."

The taller girl purred as she leaned in sucking on the wound pulling Lex to her, blood filled her mouth as the other redhead moaned then growled lightly as she played with Kris's hair. It hurt but she loved the way the girls tounge felt against her skin.

Slowly the bowl filled up and for some reason it turned the small girl on watching the blood drip into the bowl, she moaned once more as the girl felt Sky behind her. Lips kissed the small redheads skin before bitting her. Lex played with the twins hair as she leaned her head back against the woman's shoulder feeling Kris curls on the other side.

The smaller woman shivered as their hands traced her skin, Sky's hand found its way to the younger girls clit as Kris's started to message her breasts. Small fingers dived deeper into their hair as she was pinned between them moaning.

The woman felt like she was in one of those old vampire movies where a girls secdued before coming a meal. But for some reason this turned her on even more having the twins feed on her, the woman shivered as her blood ran over a shoulder feeling the warmth of Sky's tongue trace after it. "Oh my god.."

She moaned loudly as the twins smiled pulling away blood on their lips. She kissed them tasting her blood, Kris whispered "Bite us Lexie, we trust you." There was spark in her eyes as her fingers ran over Kris neck before moving in bitting down. Sky's lips kissed the small woman's wound holding her tight, fingers still playing with the girls clit. Kris whimpered as she sucked on her lower lip, Lex moaned tasting Kris flesh it was sweet.

The more Lex sucked using her tounge the tighter Kris's grip became Sky moved the small girls hair to the side as she leaned up kissing the back of her neck. The curly hair girl moaned as Lex pulled away watching Kris as she smiled softly tending to the wound. The girl smiled back running her thumb over Lex's lips then sucking on it as she grinned.

Sky turned the younger redhead around smiling as she brushed Lex's hair behind her ears moving in the other girl smirked a little as her hand ran up the back of Sky's neck pulling out her rubber band once more "I just put my hair back up." Lex smiled against her shoulder "I know." Sky giggled a little "Only you." The shorter girl pressed her lips against the older girls neck "You look beautiful no matter what. I just love you with your hair down."

Lex bit into her shoulder pulling the redhead in tight as Sky moaned, fingers played with the taller redheads hair. Kris pressed up against Lex's back one hand playing with a hard nipple as the other slowly thrusted in and out of the moaning young girl as Sky's hands played with the girls waves running them through the tips of her fingers.

The twins grabbed her wrists sucking on them as she bit into Sky's shoulder more ridding Sky's fingers as Kris free hand switched playing with her clit. She pulled back moaning loudly as the twins helped her ride out another orgaum as the twins lips kissed her wrists.

Once the blood was mixed Sky moved the bowl out of the way as Kris laid back Lex's back to her chest, hands moving to her breasts as Sky slid in between her legs looking up at the small girl as her tounge caught her clit sucking on it fingers still inside the small girl. Hands shot down into her hair feeling Kris shift so she could slip a nipple into her mouth as her other hand stroke her hard nipple playing with it.

Lex threw her head back from feeling the twins, the girl yelled out as Sky latched on to her clit moving her head side to side. Kris moved up purring into the small girls ear "Don't you love the way she teases you? Feeling her tounge play with your little clit?" Kris moaned "Tell her how wet you are Lexie."

The woman whimpered looking down into ice blue eyes "Sky...I love you're tounge. It makes me soaking wet." Kris smiled still playing with the girls nipples "Good girl" Sky moved her fingers in deeper, tounge lapping at her clit "She's good at eating your tight little pussy isn't she? The way her tongue drags across your swollen clit, sucking on it. Teasing it till you cum into her mouth, you want to cum for her don't you baby?"

The woman could only mewed as Sky dragged her nails down the girls sides "Doesn't she taste good Sky? How her swollen little clit fits perfectly in your mouth, sucking her so good you'll drown in her juices."

The twin growled licking the girl in longer strokes, knuckles pumping in and out in slow thrusts as Kris messaged the girls nipples dragging her teeth lightly against one then the other "Krissy and Sky will take good care of their baby, dose baby wanna cum?" Lex threw her head back as Sky's thrusts became deep and fast "Yes. I want to cum for you. Please...please."

Kris pinched the girls nipples lightly flicking her tongue in between her fingers as she husked "Cum for us Lexie." The twins stood up with Lex in between their body's, legs wrapped around Sky's torso.

One hand on the back of Sky's neck the other in Kris's hair as Sky's fingers thrusted into the girl, Lex could feel Kris smirk as she licked her finger before slipping it into the girls pink hole "Oh my god K-Krissy." The twins moved in rhythm as the girl felt both the redheads thrusting in her. She started moaning their names as she felt them press against her G-spot and A-spot "Cum for us Q, I want to hear you scream out our names."

Sky purred in one ear as Kris husked in the other "Your so close Queenie, cum for us. Show us how much you love us." The girl screamed out their names as her body became boneless as both twins moaned with her. Both twins laid the girl down as Kris mummer "Such a good girl, we love our Lexie."

\---

Kris laid Lex on her back gently as she tattooed angelic wings on her back with the Aku words "Stay innocent. Stay pure." Down her spine. Lex winced but stayed still as Sky sat in front of her tattooing her forearms in Aku. It felt like it would never end, but the pain did equalized itself, the twins said they had to do it at the same time for it to work.

Sky went out of the cave bringing back some aloe leafs, once on the tattoos she whispered "Nice things about these are you will be healed by tomorrow." Once comfortable Lex fell asleep on Kris and Sky as they stoke her skin gently humming. "Sweet dreams cutie."


	12. Not forgotten

Sorry it's been a bit guys, I haven't forgotten about you lol. Playing around with the next chapter, will update once I'm done!

~Red


	13. I Remember..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexis past comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this is going to be short, just something to hold onto till I figure out the next chapter.
> 
> As always hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~Red

Her body throbbed in pain but she didn't really mind to much for Kris and Sky would be apart of her forever now. The leafs helped heal the tattoos nicely like the older woman promised. While Lex feed on the man who shot her the twins started a small fire to cook the fish Sky hunted earlier.

\---

Lex was sitting at the edge of the water as Kris plopped down next to her with a roll of bandages on her finger. The younger girl laughed looking at the roll "Do you always walk around with a roll of bandages in your pocket?" The curly hair girl looked down at her finger then smirked "No, only when it involves you." Lex pinned the woman down with her eyes as the tall redhead chuckled "You're a cults Lexie, you hurt yourself a lot..." Kris looked down voice becoming soft "I got worried, so I brought it so I could nurse you back to health."

The women loved when the cocky redhead would put her walls down "Awe Kris...You are so sweet to me..." Lex kissed Kris's cheek, the redhead smiled as the taller redhead wrapped the small girls torso and arms. The girl looked herself over "I feel like a mummy Krissy..." Kris giggled "A very sexy mummy, that's for sure cutie."

She kissed the shorter girls shoulder as the woman lifted the small girl up into strong arms "I really love being in your arms Kris." The woman smiled blushing a little as Lex held on tighter.

The rest of the day the three of them talked about things they did when they where young, Lexs told them the story about the man that tried to hit on her at the coffee shop and Ada almost biting his hand, the twins giggled then they started to talk about what they wanted to do after this. Kris froze "I'll be right back." She looked to her sister as she stood "Sky."

Sky nodded getting up following Kris outside, the younger girl nervously waited for Sky or Kris to say something, anything, her heart started to race as the silence filled the air. It was to quiet she didn't like it one bit, right when she was about to call out to them she heard a splash in the pond. Rushing up the small girl stumbled to the ground feeling a sharp pain spreading from the back of her skull. A hand whipped up holding the back of her head as the short girl grunted.

Everything faded to black.

\---

Something lurked in the shadows inching closer to the small girl, dark red eyes locked on scared blue. The creature stopped leaning into the woman's ear "Don't scream." She looked straight ahead heart slamming in a small chest as it looked down it her, the thing wasn't human or animal. The redheads hand went through the waves of thick black smoke where there should of been a body, lips touched hers as the girls body went limp. Lex's energy started to fade away as blue eyes met dark red once more.

\---

The weak woman looked down to see a figure sitting next to her body cross legged, she squinted seeing long strands of hair flowing to the floor. Red eyes met once more with now frustrated crystal blue, bare feet peaked out from under the shadows legs. The redhead squinted harder looking the creature over, a bare chest glowed in whatever little light filled the room, leather pants shined against a pale torso. Lex choked out "What the fuck did you do to me? Where's Sky and Kris?"

A low whisper echoed "I used your energy to bring you here, they are fine for now. Do not fear time is slow here, you will get back in time." She looked for a exist sitting up growling a little as the pain in her skull returned, whatever this thing was didn't seem like a threat so far "Who are you?"

The shadow chuckled softly under it's breath, still hidden in the dark the creature turned away before shapeshifting into a figure of a woman. The woman's hair was just as long, bare feet still peaking out under leather pants. The girl turned around facing Lex hair covering her breasts. "I've seen every side of you. Been a witness to all your life times, I've had to sit by and watch you die over and over again. No matter how many times...I've never left your side." Soft eyes watched the redhead with a hint of pain behind them. "I've been with you since the beginning m'lady."

The small girls heart spend up as the other girl came out of the shadows, the smell of covers filled the air as sliver strands hit the light. Lex cried out a little as Ada kneeled down slowly in front of the small woman who was now breathless, a small hand reached out touching the woman's face "Ada..how?"

Ada smiled at her queen lovingly "You have hellion blood running through your veins, you're mother was the royal blood. The woman was an amazing queen, you followed behind in your mothers foot steps. I wish I could get into more details but we are running out of time, when you where hit on the head part of your soul left your body. For some reason this triggered my memory's and my soul came to find yours..."

The sliver hair woman saw the confusion "They where already under attacked when I arrived, I came to warn you Rose as your guardian and long life friend, this realm is not what it seems the only ones you need to trust are the twins, me, and Lilith. Your path is dangerous here, you are almost fully awake. The closer you get to the den the sooner you will be completely awake."

The redhead watched tears starting to bur her vision "Who are you to me exactly A?" The tall woman kissed the girls forehead lips lingering only to whisper eyes screwed shut "Remember love is the biggest sacrifice..." Flashes of Ada filled the girls head.

Ada was the first face the redhead saw in her very first life the day Lex was born, the woman was born and raised in a part of the underworld. The redhead lived in a manor with her mother who fought hard to keep her lands peaceful. Ada was her warrior, the tall woman would trained Lex each day, she wanted the redhead to be strong. The warrior was rough on the training filed, the older woman would pushed the small girl to her limits. The taller girl wanted Lex to hate her. She scream at the small woman and laugh while telling the angry fireball she will kill her.

\---

Ada wanted Lex to use the hate she felt and turn it into strength, because of the woman's methods the small redhead became as strong as she is. Funny thing is the younger girl never hated the other girl, the redhead only loved the woman more and more. She understood why her protecter was so cold in training, she wasn't there to hold Lex's hand. Her job was to make the princess into a warrior, to find her fight. To make her believe in herself.

The redhead met the twins later in that life, but her warrior still stood outside her door each night watching her sleep. It made her happy seeing Lex no longer alone at night when the twins would sleep in her bed. They where hell beast, two of the best out of there pack, the queen wanted her daughter to have companions that could protect her when Ada could not. The words echoed deep in the small woman's mind "Love is the biggest sacrifice" as imagines of Ada drinking out of the girls cup that was poisoned ran through her mind.

Lex fell to her knees catching her warrior asking why she did it. Sliver eyes met crystal as she smiled whispering "Love is the biggest sacrifice anyone could make amore mio "

From there on they played the death game, one would die for the other when tragedy would hit. Lex became careful with the word love, she never dare say it unless she really felt it.

Lex would sacrifice herself to save the ones she loved. She would go places no one else would and bring hope back where it was lost, she was the queen of the underworld. She ruled with love and strength, Ada brought the best out of her, kept the woman balanced and one with herself. Made her understand being queen means making hard decisions, people will hate you. Ada was forsaken to be with Lex once the girls step father in this life found out who the woman was, even with part of her memory gone Ada knew they would find each other again somehow.

\---

The last life Lex remembered with her protector fully was in a lifetime where the manor was being under attacked by three different army's of demon clans trying to take the queens crown.

**_Lex called Ada into her bedroom locking the door behind her warrior as she came rushing in. Small hands pulled on the woman's armer holding the sliver hair woman close as Ada tried to get her to sneak out the back corridor. The redhead just shook her head as she held on tighter to her now frustrated warrior, Kris started banging on the door trying to get them to hurry as Sky kept guard by the stairs yelling at Kris to just kick the door down._ **

**_Lex ignored the twins as crystal blue locked on panicked Sliver with tears in her eyes, slowly the woman got on her tiptoes as she whispered into her warriors ear "Love is the biggest sacrifice." Before pulling away leaving a lingering kiss on Ada's cheek saying softly against flushed skin "Thank you for everything, my teacher, my confidence, my best friend, my reason for the knowledge I know now. The reason for all the love I feel, my reason for hope." The redhead pulled back looking at the stunned woman, hand brushing her cheek making the woman look at Lex "I love you. I always have I've just never had the words to say it, remember me. I'll never forget you, if by chance I do please forgive me." A small smile spread across the girls lips "You better come find me got it? For I'd never want to forget you."_ **

**_Before Ada could react to all the information just given to her she watched flaming red hair jump out of the open window, small hands grabbing onto a near by tree branch before climbing down never looking up, her heart stopped as she watch the queen running towards the battle. The redhead woman pulled all the warriors attentions away from the manor as Ada, Kris, and Sky watched helplessly in horror as she moved through the waves of warriors. Sky's voice came out in a weak whisper "This is what she wanted...she wants to save us for once."_ **

**_Ada smiled a little "She's always been so stubborn." Fingers rested on her cheek where Lex kissed her as the warrior whispered "I will never forget you my queen. I love you too."_ **

**_An explosion spread across the filed, as the manor shook taking the blow the three guards fell down to the floor. Once the smoke settled in the filed they got up looking outside finding all the army's dead, in the middle was a small shadow with red hair laying up against a beaten up tank. The three women rushed down stairs making a straight line to their queen, the small broken body was resting against the metal beast that helped her win the war. The redhead shifted most of her weight to one side, a shaking arm holding her up._ **

**_What was left of the woman's clothes where stained red with both hers and the enemies blood, a large price of metal was lodge in the middle of the redheads chest pinning her now ash skin to the tank behind her, deep cuts litter the small woman's arms and face. The three of them fell to weaken knees in front of the girl that stole their hearts, Kris choked out looking their queen over "What did you do Lexie?"_ **

**_Lex wheezed a little as she tried to laugh but coughed instead as she leaned her head forwards calm crystal eyes found hurt blue ones "I did what I had to, the manor is safe now Krissy." A small smile spread across bloody lips as a small hand reached out touching Kris cheek. "I am the queen right?" She took a deep breath in feeling the metal move with each breath "A good queen will do whatever it takes, no matter the cost to save her castle and the ones she loves...even if it means her own life. I have no regrets for my actions." Her head fell backwards once more against the tank, big blue crystal eyes looked up at the stars "You know what's funny, a man I fought tonight told me to go to hell." She chucked "I told him I'm already there just looking at his ugly mug."_ **

**_They smiled a little as her voice became quiet eyes still locked on the stars "You shouldn't of come out here, I'm not dressed appropriate for the occasion. I need to get something.." She looked down at her body "Less red.." She choked out a laugh "Red doesn't look good on me." She closed her eyes fighting back the tears, she bit her lower lip as a gentle hand grabbed hers interlocking fingers "It's ok Q, we will never leave your side. You are beautiful and we love you." Something broke in the small woman as the redhead stared to cry "I wanted you to remember me like I was...not like this."_ **

**_She looked down at her hands before pulling off her royal blood ring. She grabbed Ada's hand "Hold on to this for me, your now in charge don't let those basters take my crown..." She looked to the twins as she pulled off her locket with trembling fingers "Remember when we got each other one of these? Hold on to mine Krissy." It was getting harder to breathe by the second "Blu..." Sky looked at her "Come closer to me." The older redhead moved in closer as Lex took off her lucky red ribbon around her neck, small hands tilted Sky's head down as the younger women retired the ribbon on the other girls neck trying to control her shaking fingers._ **

**_She watched the three of them with nothing but love in her eyes and a light smile "Now I'm with you no matter what, if you ever need me hold on to theses and I'll hear you." Her body was becoming numb she laughed a little realizing she couldn't feel the pain anymore "Can you guys help me lay down? I always wanted to watch the sky with you." She paused "I'm feeling a little tired." All three guards froze then looked at each other as they helped pull the redhead away from the tank, the twins helped the other girl to her side against Ada's legs that laid out in front of her. Kris laid behind the redheads as the curly hair girls twin faced Lex on the other side, Sky kissed the smaller redheads shoulder as Ada played with the mop of hair that rested against her legs and Kris held her carefully from behind. Sky spoke up what the other two were thinking "We love you so much Lexie."_ **

**_Lex closed her eyes content in her warriors arms "I love you the most." The small woman felt a tear hit her cheek from above, a small hand reached up to Ada's cheek eyes still closed. "Remember what I said before. Don't forget it, ever you hear me A." The sliver hair girl just nodded as she leaned into the warm hand "Yes, I will never forget, no matter what."_ **

**_The woman became still laying against Ada's lap just breathing the three in. "The three of you are the best thing that's ever happen to me...you have my heart." It became silent once more as the small body went limp against Ada's body. The rest of the night they just held there queens body tight in their arms watching the sky._ **

Lex realize she was still in front of Ada, tears stained her cheeks as the redhead whispered "A..." She looked at Ada's hands "Do you still...have my ring?" There was joy behind the sliver eyes that has seen the woman she love die over and over again. "I do...it's safe on a necklace. I will wear it everyday now until my very last breath."

There was a tug on the redheads arm, the girl looked down confused "You have to go now little one." When Lex looked back up Ada was gone, the redhead bolted up off the ground breathing hard as she sat up. "Ada.." Two blue eyes where looking back instead of liquid sliver, the small redhead launched herself forwards making the twins fall down as she muffled against their bodies "I remember...I remember the castle...I remember being your queen."


	14. Almost

I will be posting the next chapter hopefully later today or Saturday! Until then thank you so much for reading my story and the kudos!!!

Much love <3

~Red


	15. Welcome Home Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexis is awake, limits are pushed, trust is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! 
> 
> So, I had a bit of trouble with this one, I am not sure how I feel about it yet. But I'm putting it out anyways lol. 
> 
> Warning: Blood & Gore
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it.
> 
> ~Red

**Meeting Alix - Sick Like Me: In This Moment**

**Last Fight - Big Bad Wolf: In This Moment**

**(Was on a "In This Moment" kick lol)**

\---

Lex hobbled in the middle of twins as they fought there way through the woods heading towards the den, the redheads leg bled as her arms hooked over Kris and Sky's shoulders tight. Two gentle hands held onto hers keeping the hurt woman steady, strong arms supporting her back. "I didn't see the stupid trip wire, damnit." A quiet growled came from in between the sisters.

Kris focus on getting the small girl somewhere safe as Sky kept talking to the younger redhead "Hold on Q, we just need to lose them." Lexs leg was going numb as her body screamed to stop "I can't feel my leg anymore Blu..let me go I'm dead weight. They will kill you at this pace." The curly haired women snapped from her other side, hand holding hers tighter "I am not leaving you, when will you get that through your thick skull! Stop being so damn stubborn."

Lex smiled a little with a wink as she turned to the angry woman "Your cute when your mad." The older girl growled sweeping the frustrating redhead off her feet before rushing over to a tree, gentle hands resting the small redhead against the trunk. "How can you be so cheeky at a time like this?" The younger woman leaned up kissing the older redheads forehead as Sky took after the first two men "Because Krissy, I rather die smiling." Kris was taken back a little by the small woman in front of her, then stood up turning around attacking the men coming straight at her.  
  
Lex watched as the twins fought for her every hit they took made her clinch her jaw "Snap out of it Lex, C'mon old girl they need you." The redhead felt for her lighter as the other hand shoved Kris's bandanna in her mouth, once ready the girl tied Sky's white tie around her head holding the bandanna still in her mouth.

The small girl started breathing hard through her nose as she held her leg with one hand watching the flame lick at the woman's cut on her caff, a scream threatened the back of the redheads throat but the younger woman had to stay focused. A small hand shook violently, nails digging deep into the redheads leg trying to keep it still.

Everything was turning red as the woman's heart sped up, she could smell burt flesh once more, dropping the lighter on the ground the redheads hands shook from the high of the pain. Imagines of Lille and Ada flashed through her mind, she shut her eyes tight as Lex fought the urge to cry. This was real, she was about to die. No more late nights watching the stars breathing in the smell of wildflowers listening to sweet nothings whispered into her ear, no more dances with her warrior, no more laughs as Kris chased after her, and no more late nights with Sky listening to the steady beat of the older redheads heart as the girl read.

Her beautiful wife.

Her warrior.

The twins...

The small girl fell over on her side, body laying against wet grass. The girl could hear Kris yelling her name across the field voice full of panic, she smiled lightly as one hand untied Sky's tie yelling to the worried redhead "It's ok Kris, I'm fine!" The redhead pushed herself back up holding onto the bark of the tree, once up on her feet the woman grabbed her knife. Lex pinpoint a man coming up behind Sky, she pushed herself off the tree as hard as she could landing on his shoulders as he fell forwards. The woman grunted as the redhead slammed the knife into the top of his skull twisting the hilt. As Lex's feet hit the ground the young redhead yanking the blade out of the mans skull wiping the blood off on her pants.

\---

The woman stumbled a little to the side, the pain in her leg reminded her it was still there "Ugh. I forgot...fucking trip wire." Strong arms caught the girl as her body started to sway to the side again, Lex looked up to see Kris at her side smiling softly. The older women's sister looked at the wound touching it lightly "This isn't your first time is it?" The younger redhead looked down shaking her head "When Drake's knife impaled me...Ada had to mend the wound while still in the den." Sky leaned in leaving a soft kiss on the woman's wound before standing up. "Ah, my strong warrior."

\---

In a way it was comforting seeing the den again as the women made there was to the entrance, besides the fact of it trying to take her life twice. It's where the redheads story truly began, because of the den the girl found herself once more. It filled her heart with love, pain, courage, and wisdom. Lex was ready for her fate, the small girl had a good run, the redhead seen the world, met the women of her dreams, knew truly what pain felt like, knew what it meant to sacrifice something precious, to love with every breath given to her, to danced on roof tops, go to grand balls, and met her two best friends once more.

\---

Her heart stopped, she knew someone was going to die tonight, all that mattered to the redhead was that Mika gets out safe. Lex's hands became fist as she looked at the twins watching the girl carefully "I love you no matter what happens in there, remember that." They smiled softly "We love you the most Queenie." 

She took a deep breath in, no turning back now she closed her eyes whispering softly "I love you so much Lille, I love you Ada." The girl paused "Ada, please take care of my Lille for me."

_Lillie..._

_My sweet Lille._

_My beautiful wife._

_My everything..._

_I will never forget you_.

\---

Her blood was pumping as she pushed down the first guard at the door, coving his mouth as she grabbed for her knife. The redhead slammed it into the struggling mans temple, the young girl wiped off her knife on her leg once more as the boy's body dropped. The twins watched as the woman grabbed him by the ankle, yanking on the body dragging the man off into the trees. Lex slid his gun over her shoulder as she bent down grabbing his sword. The younger girl put the sword in her belt making her way back to Sky and Kris, small hands give Sky the gun and Kris the sword.

A hesitant Lex grinned nervously as she opened the door looking into dark halls lit by candle light "Home sweet home..." It was to quiet, the small girl didn't like it one bit it shouldn't be this easy. Heart slamming in her chest, the girl put her hand up in the air stopping the twins. The woman was going to regret this but it was the only way to know for sure, crystal blue eyes looked back at the sisters with a twinkle in her eye.

They didn't like the look in the redheads eye, the girl winked at them as she grinned a wolfish smile. Before the sisters could react red flaming hair dashed down the hallway, knife in hand, raising it in the air. Waving in between halls Lex looked for traps, around a corner away from the twins the blade hit a wire that was linked in between two walls. Kris and Sky's heard a explosion echo down the hall the small redhead just disappeared down, their eyes widen looking as each before running without thinking.

Out of the smoked filled hall came a small woman, skin lightly burnt, Lex tackled them to the ground as gunshots fired behind her. Small hands caught there heads before hitting the cement, Lex coughed a little "Missed me?" The younger redhead looked up smirking from their chests as the twins sighed chuckling a little.

Slowly the girl got up "Well...if they didn't know, they definitely know now." The woman helped the two redheads up, crystal blue meet with Kris's glare "Who's the idiot now?" The curly haired girl growled trying hard not to smile at the girl in front of her, Lex grinned big "I learned from the best."

The girl felt like she was in some kind of fucked up video game, only the redhead would actually die which pissed her off, the fact that she couldn't have extra life's pissed her off more. "Fuck you video games..." Sky raised a eyebrow as they walked "Q?" Lex smiled "I hate electronics, nothing but false advertising..." Sky a nodded little "Oh.."

\---

Lex moved swiftly down the stone stairs stoping a few steps from the bottom, she could see shadows moving around in the candle light. The small woman put a finger to her lips pointing to the shadows with her knife, this was it everything leaded up to this point.

The twins where standing side by side as the small redhead pulled Kris into her body, a gentle hand resting on the curly haired girls cheek as the younger woman kissed her deeply. Slowly the girl pulled away resting her forehead against the older girls then looked to Sky kissing her just as deep as the small girl rested her other hand against the woman's cheek.

Once more she pulled away resting her forehead against the taller girls forehead, thumbs brushing against the older women's cheeks before moving back taking them in once more. Gentle hands cupped hers as Lex found her voice "Let's go kick some ass."

She winked before looking back downstairs. With a deep growl ripping though the redhead the woman kicked the first guard down as Sky started shooting the other guards as they came at the women in waves. Kris moved swiftly around Sky with her sword stabbing a guard coming at Sky as she was shooting another. Slowly the three made their way down the halls.

\---

Kris was grabbed by two guards from behind as Sky got hit in the back of the head, turning around to help her sister. Lex stopped turning around hearing the screaming, as the redhead started to run to Sky two rough hands grabbed her from behind, the redheads eyes became wide as the girl felt rope around her neck. A deep purr came from behind her dripping of sex and sin "Looks like our pet came home.." the rope was yanked tugging Lex's body into the one behind her. The small girls breath hitched as her hand shot up holding onto the rope with a growl "I'm not your pet."

Her eyes fluttered shut feeling cool lips brush against the side of her cheek "This will always be your home." While the woman was focused on Lex the young girl tried to stab Alix in her side, the woman laughed grabbing the knife making the redhead drop it before kicking it away. "Now..now Ms.Dayton." Her hair was a golden blonde, long locks pull into a tight braid, eyes deep honey, a rough hand pulled Lex's neck to the side licking above the rope to the girls ear. The younger redhead closed her eyes clinching her jaw, the blonde giggled whispering nipping at the redheads ear lightly "Oh stop you love it..."

Lex growled trying to get out of the rope once more just to be pulled tighter to the woman's body "Remember last time you tried to get out of your collar? You hurt your pretty little neck and almost ruin my brand I worked so hard on."

Panicked crystal blue eyes looked over to Kris, the curly hair girl was watching her, there was pain and anger behind light blue eyes. Paying no attention to the older redhead Alix looked over the small girls body "Oh my...I see you have more tattoos." A almost gentle finger ran over the top of the girls wings that peaked out of the other small woman's tank top. The blond moaned a little as Kris spoke up spiting through clinched teeth "Let my Lexie go! Who the hell are you?"

A twisted grin spread across the blondes lip as she pulled Lex's body hard into her, molding herself to the girls back, wrapping one arm across the redheads chest possessively, resting her head on the young woman's shoulder as the other one held onto the rope loosely. "I'm her mistress, but you can call me Alix." She winked at Kris chuckling as the older redhead struggled to get to Lex.

Alix pushed the girls hands away from the rope, calloused fringes ghost up and down the tattoos on Lex's forearms, honey eyes watched crystal blue. "Tattoos turn me on Dayton, I'm sad I wasn't there to watch. Did you moan?" The woman pressed her hips hard into the girls ass as she whispered "Did it make you wet?" The redheads eyes started turning red "There's my girl."

The smaller girl started fighting with herself, it felt like something deep within her was trying to break out, clawing at the woman from the inside. "Alix...let me go." The woman ignored the other girls request kissing the redheads cheek whispering once more "Come..come to me Dayton."

A deep growl ripped through the small girls stomach eyes turning completely dark red as her body jolted back "You see...every good mistress knows how to bring out every part of their pets." The woman started petting Lex's hair "Do you wanna play Dayton?"

Lex nodded her body relaxing completely against the blonde, red waves rested on Alix's shoulder eyes looking up at the taller girl with big red eyes. Small fingers played with the other girls braid as the taller girl leaned down resting her head on Lex's shoulder once more eyes flicking with pleasure as the shorter girl purred a little whispering "Yes mistress, I'm hungry.." Alix hand let go of the rope biting her lip, strong arms sneaking around the girls torso pulling the girl completely into the woman "Oh no, did they starve my poor Dayton? How cruel."

Alix kneeled slowly behind Lex, the blondes free hand followed over the girls breast and in between her thighs as the older girl grab the redheads knife. Lex moaned as the taller girl came back up sliding her hand up Lex's body feeling every curve, she grinned handing the shorter girl her knife back "Go play."

The woman stepped back as the girl made a straight line to Kris holding her knife tight, rope dragging behind the woman, blood red eyes locked on Kris. The curly girl been yelling at the dazed woman the whole time, a slim finger pressed gently to Kris's lips as the younger redhead leaned into the taller girls neck acting like she's about to bite as she whispered under her breath **"Do you trust me?"** Kris became still as the woman bit into her neck, the older girl growled trying to move away.

Lex raised the knife in the air above Kris's head, light blue eyes looked up wide eyed at the blade as the woman in front of her sank her teeth into the redhead more moaning against her flesh. "No-no, please Lexie..don't do this. I love you.." The knife came down stabbing the guard behind the curly hair girl in the forehead, the small woman let go of Kris as she pulled the blade out of his skull. The other guard let Kris's arm go as the body next to him fell down, in a blink of an eye flaming red hair swigged Kris behind a small frame as the younger woman tackled the man head on.

Strong hands choked Lex as she leaned into his hands more stabbing the man in the side of the neck before dragging the knife across slitting his neck open eyes burning red.

Alix clapped as a out of breath Lex looked up sitting on the dead guards body. "Impressive, are you sure you don't want to be mine?" The woman put a finger in between her teeth sucking on it lightly watching the redhead "I'd take very good care of you." The small girl moaned a little then gasped when the blonde heard it smirking a little, raising one eyebrow slightly as the young girl looked away trying to fight theses feelings filling her, flashes of the blonde flicked in her mind. The

woman was the one that branded her then leaded the girl into the room where Lille and Ada where tied up. Lex snarled looking back at Alix "There maybe a part of me that wants you, but I do not need you." The woman looked genuinely hurt as she tried to cover it with a playful pout "But I like you, a lot. I really want to get to know you better, you'd be more to me then a pet. I'd please you everyday...I'd be gentle I promise."

Alix winked pulling her mask back on, she could see the want in Lex's eyes. "We be very close, I treat you like the queen you are I'd be your lover and protecter. I understand your burning hunger, I could help you in ways others can not..."

A gunshot echoed, Alix's body went flying back into a wall as Sky slowly got up off the ground. "I think my queen made it clear, she's not interested in your offer." The older redhead grunted rubbing her head as Lex went flying into her arms forgetting the woman was in pain "Blu are you ok?"

The woman laughed lightly "Of course I am...I have you." The small woman held onto the other girl tightly, lips kissing the woman's cheek gently. Lex looked over to Kris as she slowly let the twin go "I'm so sorry Krissy..." She looked down discussed with herself "I hurt you, I-I can never take that back. The look on your face.."

Kris came over pulling the red mop of hair into her chest holding the girl tight. "Don't apologize, you did what you needed to do to get to me, I knew you'd never hurt me. It was for show." Lex eyes still burn red as she kept her eyes down "I'm tainted Krissy." The curly haired girl hooked a finger under the small woman's chin gently tilting her head up "Remember who your talking too, please look at me." Lex looked up to meet Kris's eyes they where pure black, she was looking down smiling lovingly. "Your beautiful Lexie."

Kris voice was soft, the small girl laid her hand on the older redheads face looking into her eyes, this was her in her natural form. The girl looked beautiful, her curls laid in her face, soft black meet loving red, teeth sharp as razor blades. Yet the girl still saw her Krissy.

She understood what Kris meant now, the small redhead looked over to Sky her eyes where just as black, she was smiling lovingly, her teeth where just as sharp. Lex smiled blushing "You guys just became even sexier...so this is what a hell beast looks like."

The twins laughed a little "I have to admit it was really hot watching you in the rope Queenie." Sky hissed at Kris "What? Just saying." Lex grinned then winked at the cocky redhead "Maybe we can try it sometime Kris." With a huge grin the small redhead grabbed their hands moving once more not noticing the look on Kris's face "We are almost there, the cells are down the hall to the left. That's where they will have her."

\---

Lex's legs buckle once she saw the door at the end of the hall. She saw herself hanging on the wall with the clamps on her chest, volts coming up though the wires, she fell onto her knees one hand holding her chest wincing from phantom shocks as the other hand held up her shaking body. The woman's body was frozen, red strands fell in her face as the girl whispered "It hurts, make it stop." Fingers pressed hard against the floor as Kris and Sky kneeled next to her "Lexie what's wrong?" The girls voice as barley a whisper "It hurts, it w-won't turn off. Why can't h-he stop." Sky looked at Kris realizing what is happening "She's in a flashback." A small hand grabbed onto Sky's "Why won't you stop."

Sky cleared her throat as she played along "Stop what?" Lex still was looking down to the phantom clamps that pinched her nipples "The pain I-I can't handle it, take the clamps p-lease. Please take them off."

The older woman's heart hurt looking over to her sister, Kris nodded "Take the clamps off of what and why?" Lex whimpered in pain "Off my chest...there hurting my breasts, the volts of electricity." She whimpered once more body shaking hard "P-lease..I b-beg you..turn the box off. I can smell myself burning." Sky tryed to keep her voice steady "How long?"  
  
  
Kris was breathing hard through her nose trying to stay calm watching the woman she loved in a pain she couldn't take away. "I don't know, a-all day I lost count. Why L-Luke. Why do you do these things? I hat-" She paused as she whimperd once more body shaking starting to jolt back arch up. "I-I hate your toys..."

The sisters looked at each other, the man in the woods. The one she ripped his tongue out of his mouth. "No-no. Stop. Please. I'm sorry. Please...I'm sorry. Just stop..." Sky was fighting back her own tears "Alright, I will stop."

\---

Lex collapsed into Sky's arms clinging to the woman, the older woman wrapped her arms tight around the whimpering redhead as the girl started sobbing, Kris held the small redhead from behind "You heard everything, didn't you..." The small redhead looked up face flushed, the twins nodded "But you got your revenge Queenie."

Sky kissed the small head tenderly "You truly have a heart of a warrior. You've gone through hell...but you still love with all your heart." Lex looked down "I've had nightmares of that room every night, I can still feel everything. I could still smell my own burned flesh and still taste the blood, Lille and Ada would ask me what was wrong...I'd just say it was a bad dream. They didn't need to know what happened here...but I'm not scared anymore. It's sort of a bittersweet end, it raised me to be who I am."

Lex looked back down the hall where Alix was. "She was right in away this place always calls me back, I wasn't awake until I came here. So in a twisted way I guess it is my home." The redhead knew Alix meant what she said, she really did like the small girl. She looked back at the twins "I have my two best friends back because of this place..." Sky let Lex up, Kris stood up next to them face turning pale "Do you think they are doing that to Mika?"

Lex looked at Kris "No, they may knock her around a little, but with me it was personal I made Allistaires eldest sister fall inlove with her target, I killed his wife. I slit her throat open on my front yard when I found out she was coming to kill Lille. His wolf mother Syria helped Lille express her feelings and fight to be with me. He wanted to punish Lille, so he killed Syria and took the rest out on me, then Allistaires elder brother tried to finish what Allistaire started before Lille killed him. That's how I met Alix, got stabbed, and got the brand on my neck."

Kris chuckled "And your still alive?" Lex laughed "Maybe I have a strong will?" Kris wrapped her around the small woman's shoulder "Or just stubborn as hell..." The small girl wrapped her other arm around Sky's arm. "Sky?" The twin looked down "Yes Q?"

Lex smiled "I just love saying your name, it's a beautiful name Blu." Sky grinned picking the small woman up giving her a piggyback ride as the moved closer "Save your energy for the den Q." Red waves laid against Sky's shoulder as the shorter girl kissed the twins cheek. "I remember when we where small...you'd carry me everywhere. When I was tired, sick, or just being a asshole." They could hear Kris laugh behind them "You'd pick me up and I'd fall asleep every time." The older girl smiled "You still fit perfectly Q." The older twin blushed as the small girl nuzzled into her back breathing her in.

\---

The younger women held on tighter as the door came closer, Sky kissed Lex's arm that drape over her chest in hopes to calm the redhead, small fingers played with Sky's hair. The older girl slowly kneeled down letting the redhead slide off her back as Kris moved ahead of them inching closer to the door sword in hand. A sound of something snapping made Kris stop, a wire flying pass was her only warning as Lex pushed the curly haired girl out of the way.

The older woman's body hit the wall as spares came out of the walls, the younger redhead closed her eyes as her body fell to the ground. The shock of the impact made her cough, the redhead realized that she couldn't move her body, it was pinned down. Slowly Lex turned her head to the side to see a tip of a red ponytail laying across her shoulder.

Everything became slow as all the sounds in the room faded away, pushing herself up the weight disappeared. The girl clinched her jaw as she turned around to find Sky, the older woman was smiling softly tears filling her eyes. Everything froze as crystal blue eyes watched the woman start to fall backwards, two small hands caught the older woman pulling the woman into the girls lap. Heart slamming into her chest Lex looked for Kris, the curly hair girl was nowhere to be found they must of grabbed her. Skys voice brought her back "Go Q, Kris needs you..." The small girl couldn't breathe as she looked at the woman in her arms "No, I'm not leaving you..."

Trembling slim fingers brushed away the hair from Sky's eyes as small arms cradled her, Lex tried to keep the pressure off Sky's back. "Florida..." Lex didn't understand, eyes pleading for the woman to help her understand "You asked me where I want to meet again." The small girl broke as the redhead started crying holding her lover tighter "I want to meet...when we are y-young again so we have a long life together Q. Promise me.." Sky searched the girls crystal blue eyes as loving fingers wiped away the girls tears. The girl just nodded scared to speak "This isn't goodbye Lexie..."

The wounded woman pulled the small redhead into a kiss, holding the girl tight as a soft thumb brushed against Lex cheek. Sky pulled away lightly catching the girls eyes "My true name is Skylynn, call my name and I'll be there. I love you so much Lexie Dayton." Before the small girl could say anything the woman went limp in her arms, trembling lips brushed against red thick waves "I love you most Skylynn..." The small redhead hit her head against the wall holding onto Sky's body tighter not wanting to let go.

If Lex quit right now Sky's death be in vain, her voice cracked a little as the girl closed her eyes "Okay." The redhead looked down at Sky once more smiling weakly "Let's go get Mika." After memorizing the woman's face, a determined redhead leaned down kissing soft pale lips once more, carefully the woman rested Sky against the wall finding the will to stand up. A small hand slanged Sky's gun over her shoulder as the angry woman wiped her nose, someone was going to pay. Lex rammed the butt of the gun against the den door shooting every guard she saw, the woman grab the closest guard from behind using his body as a shield as they started shooting back.

Eyes searched for Mika as the redhead slowly walked backwards towards the wall she knew to well. Hanging off the wall was a woman about Lex's hight, medium black waves covered a pale face as green eyes found crystal blue. A smile spread across the woman's lips at the sight of the redhead. Lex threw the guards body at the other guards as she ran to Mika's side "Lexie is that you?" The redhead smiled looking into green eyes "It's me Mika. I'm going to get you out of here I promise..." Before the woman could reach the dark hair girls wrist Lex was tacked from the side tumbling into a wall, looking up to find Kris standing in front of her grinning. "What the fuck Kris!"

The pissed off redhead rubbed her head while getting up, Kris eyes where black a twisted smile pulled across her lips "Name is Kristin." The curly haired woman punched Lex hard across the face, Lex herd laughing behind her. A stunned redhead spit on the ground as a tall man came next to Kris's side. "Hello daughter."

\---

Lexie stepped backwards wiping off her mouth looking at the man that haunted the girl her whole life "You motherfucker! What did you do to Krissy?" He chucked watching the small woman "Just a little spell, something to amuse myself with..." He looked to Kris "Let's see who dies first, Kristin." The older woman grinned coming after Lex, they moved back and forth through the den, the small girl didn't want to fight Kris.

Not her Kris...

Not the Kris who promised to never hurt her...

Not the Kris that promised to always love her.

Kris picked up mallet dragging it towards the younger redhead laughing as she swing it in the air hitting Lex in the side. The small girl fell down holding her side as the older girl went to hit the woman again, growing Lex rolled out of the way kicking Kris in the back of the leg. The curly haired woman growled as she fell to one knee "Lexie, stop being such a fucking pussy and fight me." The shorter woman shook her head "No." Kris laughed "Well then..I win." The taller girl went to grab the other girl as Lex kicked the woman in the stomach "I'm sorry Krissy..." Kris snarled "It's Kristin."

_My Krissy.._

The older girl went to tackle the other girl again as Lex flipped Kris over her shoulder. Lex turned around watching Kris as the taller girl came at her, their body's fell against the wall "I don't have to kill you Lexie, I don't want too. I'll let you go if you become mine..." A strong hand grabbed the small woman's throat "It be fun. You'd love it, you'll forget all about Krissy. You want me, I can tell...I make you wet." The woman smelled the younger girl "You want me to fuck you." Kris snicker as Lex looked into black eyes hoping her voice didn't crack "You will never be my Krissy." The curly hair girl growled "You have two choices..be mine or die." The taller woman smirked amused with herself. "Or...I could just take you right now and make you mine."

Lex growled "I hate this side of you." The older redhead laughed smacking the girl across the face, Kris free hand laid over Lex's heart laying her forehead against the smaller girls "You can't fight this Lexie, give into me." The woman would be with Kris but it wouldn't be her Kris. Mika was watching Lex shaking her head back and forth slowly, the small girl closed her eyes "No Kristin, I have to finish what I started."

Kris pulled back "I was trying to be nice Lexie." The older redhead squeezed the smaller girls throat "I guess I'll have to try another way." Lex wanted her Kris back, not this thing in Kris's body anger flowed through the small woman as the redhead pushed herself off the wall raming into Kris knocking the other girl over as the younger redhead grabbed her knife sliding to the other side of the room. Kris yelled as she got up running at the shorter girl, Lex hit the taller girl in the face with the handle of her knife, her foot pushing the taller girl away. Kris smiled grabbed Lex from behind fighting to take the knife. "Give me the knife."

Lex growled "No.." Kris breathed hard in the redheads ear moaning "Your hot when you fight." The curly haired girl moved her free hand down the flat of Lex's stomach fingers disappearing into her pants. "Please give me the knife baby." The taller redhead bit the girls neck lightly, Lex's free hand held onto Kris arm trying to pull it out of her pants. The small girl held on tighter as two slim fingers slid inside her, Kris moved faster as the curly hair girl purred into Lex's ear "Cum for me Lexie." The younger redhead moaned closing her eye tight, this wasn't her Krissy.

This was not the woman she loved, the redhead sobered up stomping on Kris's foot pulling herself away. "I can't." Kris got back up stalking over to Lex knife in hand. "Death seems to be the only answer Kris."

Kris sighed nodding raising the knife, free hand grabbing the woman's throat to keep her still. Lex saw blonde hair moving over to Mika from the corner of her eye. The redhead whispered "Wait.." A small hand cover the woman's on the knife, "I just want one last thing." Alix unchained Mika sneaking her out the back while all eyes stayed on Lex. "What is it Lexie?" The smaller woman put her free hand on Kris's cheek lovingly "To give my Krissy one last kiss..." Lex pulled Kris into a deep kiss as the tears started to come down, still locked in the kiss the woman looked up at the knife guiding the curly hair girls hand down. The small girl shut her eyes tight shoving the blade into her own chest through the heart.

Lex gasped at the impact as she pulled back slightly stumbling "I love you Krissy..." The small woman collapsed to her knees as Kris fell down catching her. Kris eyes where blue once more frantic watching the small woman "Lexie w-what did I do."

The younger redhead shook her head "I did this, not you. It was the only way to stop the curse.." The girl force her lungs to take a deep breath in "Someone had to die to brake it..." Crystal blue found pitch black across the room. "The old man knew I'd never kill you, he finally got his wish. Fucking asshole." Lex gasped once more letting out a weak chuckle as Kris cradle her "Mika's safe, Alix got her..out. She's waiting for you..."

Lex's eyes started to became heavy "I'm not leaving you Queenie!" The younger redhead wiped away Kris tears, hand lightly cupping the curly hair girls cheek, crystal found light blue "I was here to make sure you got Mika. This is where my story ends...this is my fate Kris. I knew I wasn't coming back if I went with you and Sky. " A lsharp pain ran up the girls spine making her grunted a little "Don't ever think you killed me, I shoved the knife in my own chest. Understood." Kris nodded holding onto Lex tight "I need you to go Kris...finish this."

Kris held on tighter not able to get close enough to the red mop of hair pressed against her chest, the older woman sob rocking the small body in her arms slowly back and forth "Krissy don't lose yourself...r-remember you've been my first of everything."

Lex rested her hand on Kris chest whispering mostly to herself as a silent tear fell "You have a part of me no one else will ever have. Hold onto it tight.." The redhead paused everything was becoming numb "And you will do it all over again. You already have my heart Kris, don't think you lost it now. You've had it since our very first life."

Lex watched the redhead carefully to make the woman understand her words "Your perfect Krissy, you've been my first for everything and now you'll be my last for this life. Your beautiful face will be the last thing I see..."

Everything stopped as light blue eyes became out of focus as the small girl watched her lover "Your so beautiful K-Krissy..." Lex could hear the other girl calling her but she couldn't say anything back, Kris must of been shaking her then it was silent all she could see were shadows flicking back and forth.

\---

The redhead felt her body being drag across the floor before something warm draped around her. Crystal blue slowly opened to see honey, Lex was in Alix arms in the hall. "Alix.." The girls mouth was dry "Shhh. Don't speak...I just wanted to hold you." The woman's voice was gentle not dominating like earlier, Alix looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek "Thank you for helping Mika, it means the world to me, you didn't have to."

The redhead breathed in sharply as honey eyes searched Lex's "I did it for you, I'd do anything for my Dayton." The woman wasn't wearing her mask from earlier, she was completely different. Lex liked this side as a small hand rested on Alix's cheek "Promise me..they won't kill Kris, she didn't do this." Lex was getting worked up at the thoughts of someone hurting Kris finding it harder to breathe "I did this.."

Alix nodded slowly "Can you stay with me Alix?" Alix smiled a genuine smile "Of course, but only if I can steal a kiss." Lex laughed a little holding her chest trying to stop the pain, Alix leaned down, a gentle hand angled Lex's chin up with her fingertip. Slowly the women touched lips, each kiss was gentle with love and warmth.

\---  
  
Lex's found herself at the ranch once more as the woman made her way slowly upstairs to the bedroom, the smell of wildflowers filled the small girls nose as Lex curled into a ball on top of silk sheets, head laying against her wife's pillow. Small fingers ran over the sheets missing the way they felt against her body, missing how Lillie's body modeled perfectly to hers.

A husky whisper came from behind the woman on the bed "Lex?" The small womans heart jolted, if that was even possible for a dead girl. Lex knew that voice anywhere, it was the voice she was yarning to hear awhile away, the voice that belong to the one woman that Lex could not live without, that kept her strong, made her weak in the knees.

The redhead pulled herself up "It's me baby." She looked up to see Lille and Ada standing at the end of the bed tears threatening their eyes, Lex followed the alphas gazes.

The knife was still lodged in her chest, soon her own tears started as the woman closed her eyes crying. Two strong arms pulled Lex into Lillie's lap, which made the redhead cry harder throwing her arms around her mate, black strands of hair ticking her cheeks. "How can you see me?"

Lille brushed the girls hair out her face smiling softly loving the feeling of her wife weight on her lap, god did Lille miss her mate. "Because we are linked Red, even in death..." Lex held on tighter to Lille not feeling as if she was close enough, she need to feel her mate flesh, to taste her, breathe her, to down in her alpha. "I don't deserve you Lille...you deserve so much better then me. You've been so good to me and I..." she paused "I should of never left, it's all my fault...I was unfaithful to you. I'm a h-orrible person.."

Lille shook her head turning Lex's face to hers trying to calm the girl down "Aku are known for feeding off each other's sexual energy, it like me and Ada feeding off flesh. It's something that is apart of you, if ignored you can become very sick. You only interact with soulmates, no one else...no matter how drawn they are to you."

Lille knew through everything Lex was still hers "Your body feeds off of affection of those who love you, doesn't have to always be be sexual could be just loving touches. I feel everything you do Red, so I am always with you. Every experience we share it together."

The younger woman started sobbing once more "Why did you fall for someone like me?" Lille smiled gently "Because of this right here, you are my world Lexi...my everything." The dark hair girl kissed her wife putting all her feelings into it, never wanting to let the redhead go ever again. Ada touched Lex's chest where the knife still layed "It's okay A...I did it to myself." They both looked at the woman confused "I-It was a sacrifice to save Mika. We lost Sky, Kris fought so hard to protect me, but this was how the story was supposed to end."

The sliver hair girl rested her forehead against the younger girls "Dose it hurt Rose?" Lex smiled a little seeing the neckless with her ring on it hanging off the woman's neck "Not anymore..." Everything started to fade once more as she watched her alpha and warrior "Promise me, you'll come find me? Please. I just want to come home. I miss you so much." Both women promised sealing it with a kiss across soft lips "We will find you, I promise Red. I always do..and always will."

\---

The redhead felt arms behind her pulling her out of the darkness, a red ponytail laid on her shoulder. The younger redhead froze as a gentle voice spoke by her ear. "Hey Q." The girls breath hitched as Lex tried to hold onto the tears waiting for release "Skylynn.."

The stunned redhead could hear a grin in the older redheads voice "I love how you say my name Lexie." Lex turned to see Ice blue eyes watching hers, the younger women turned herself around falling into Sky's arms. The older woman held her lover tight breathing the small redhead in eyes screwed shut whispering in red flaming hair "You need to go back Q..." Lex looked up frantic, she just got her lover back "But I want to stay here...with you." The tall girl smiled gently "I would love that, trust me. But Kris will not leave without your body.."

Lex stopped "I don't have the strength I'd need to fight them all." Sky smiled wide then winked "Yes you do. You're demonic with wolf blood running through your veins. Tap into it love." The older redhead touched the younger girls heart "Fathers been trying to kill you for your next in line, you're a very powerful queen Lexie. You where born to change this world, people will follow you and that scares him."

With a gasp Lex's body woke up, every missing puzzle piece fell into place. Sky murmured into thick waves of red as the girls queen finally awoke "I love you the most Lexie."

\---

Gentle hands push Lex backwards, the redhead gasped as her body jolted awake. Alix still held Lex in her arms, the girl smiled softly brushed her finger against the blondes cheek as the woman slept holding the younger girl tight. The older girl woke up to the smaller woman smiling looking up at her. "Dayton?"

Lex smirked a little nodding putting a finger to the blondes lips, slowly the woman pulled herself up resting her head against Alix shoulder, a small hand pulled the knife out holding back a whimper. Huffing from the pain the younger girl gave the woman the lighter nodding as she bit down onto the tall girls shirt, hands holding on to the woman's sides. The blonde hair girl mended the redheads wound looking into the other girls eyes, once done Lex smiled up blood red eyes with a hint of blueish gray finding honey.

The older girl helped the woman up before standing in front of her "How did you..." Lex stopped her "I need you to go Alix....get out of the den." Gold eyes searched Red "Can I ask one thing Dayton ?" The redhead smiled lightly waiting "If things..where different, if it was a clean slate." Alix looked down at her hands "Would you of taken a shot with me? If you where single?"

The smaller woman took the girls hand in hers kissing it before pressing it to her own cheek. "Yes, I would of. I know I am more then just a possible pet for you..."The blonde smiled gently "That's all I needed to hear." The older woman took Lex's other hand kissing it as she bowed "I'll see you then Ms.Dayton." With a wink the blonde turned walking away from the cells, Lex breathed in closing her eyes.

\---

A burst of energy hit the girl as she collapsed to her knees, the tattoos started glowing amber as a jolt of fire flooded her body, every bone in her body cracked, the girls shoulder blades ached up as her spine broke in half, fists hit the ground as her limbs felt like they where being ripped apart from the inside. A deep howl ripped through red lips as the small girls head tossed back.

_I'm home.._

Everyone became quiet as they looked up seeing the small woman stalk in. She stood in the middle of the den chest puffed out, twisted smile on her face hands in fists purring "Come out, come out where ever you are."

The man that haunted the redhead no longer turned around to see the woman that was just killed standing in front of him with a devilish grin on her face. The redhead smirked tilting her head to the side "What's the matter pops? Looks like you've just seen a ghost."

The man growled as he ran towards the woman, before his fist could hit her the redhead rammed his body hard, slamming them into the wall behind him. Lex jumped back with a evil giggle "Wow that felt good, come on pops let's have a dance." The woman stalked over to the mallet laying in front of the man, the young girl spit in her hands rubbing them together before picking it up. "I never gotten a daughter father dance, let's make up for all those lost times. I'm a pretty amazing dancer believe it or not."

A fang peaked out as Lex swung the mallet in the air like a bat smiling at him, resting it against her shoulder as she walked back to him head tilted to one side studying the older redhead "What's that one famous saying?" She laughed "Oh yeah...break a leg." Strong hands hit the man in the leg as hard as they could as the older man was getting up from the wall, a growl left the redheads lips as he fell back down. Before Lex could step back her father graded her leg yanking the girl down, the mallet slid across the room.

The small girl giggled as pitch black meet red with a light blue ring, the angry man got on top of his daughter strong fists punching her across the face. The young girl could hear her jaw crack as she head butted the man hard, boots kicking the redhead off of her. Staggering to her feet the woman wiped off her mouth "You know I finally realized what that loud noise was, it was you killing my mother with your shot gun.." They became a red and black blur jumping around the room, one would slam the other here and there, Lex slid across the room picking up the sword by her boot "Come on old man, let's see what your really made of."

She spit on the ground eyes locked on black "Many have died for you to have this moment! So you better kill me before I kill you.." The girl snickered "And make sure I'm dead if you do."

The redhead became a blur once more as he grabbed her by the neck lifting her in air, she smiled blood in her teeth as she stabbed her father in the chest using the tip of her boot to shove the sword in deeper. The man growled dropping the girl kicking her in the stomach across the room, falling backwards into her back the redhead saw Sky's gun. A tongue ran over a fang as the redhead turned back to her father smiling while getting up before running for the gun.

Two bullets left, just enough to get the job done. Red eyes study the man "The one thing I dont get is, why waste all your time on all this, you should of killed me the night you put that gun to my mothers head..." Lex shook her head "You killed the queen but left her daughter alive? Where you that much of a coward that you had to hired Allistaire to kill me? Just for his best killing machine to fall for me?"

The woman laughed "It be a win win situation, I'm dead and he gets ultimate power. But who said he wouldn't backstab you in the end?" There was a demonic grin across her lip, teeth sharp "Never trust a wolf."

Lex ran at him hitting the man hard across the jaw with the butt of the gun "Let's play a game daddy." She whispered a spark in the woman's eyes "Who can die first." The young girl licked the mans cheek before giggling moving back a little then screamed as the redhead grabbed the stunned man by the head slamming his head against her knee. The woman's father grabbed onto her leg as he fell yanking at it slamming the small girl to the ground growling.

Slowly the older redhead stood up, with a grin of his own he looked down at the younger redhead before dragging her behind him. The tall man walked along the wall limping keeping a firm grip on her leg, the small girl hit her head hard as she looked for something to grab onto blood dripping in her eyes. The mallet was in arm reach as she was yanked by, it slowed her down a little.

\---

Dropping the girls leg the taller redhead turned around sword in hand rushing it towards Lex's chest, the girl grunted using the handle of the mallet to stop the blade. He kneeled down over her pushing the sword down harder, "You're right I should of, but I thought you'd be dead by now."

The young redhead grinned big as the blade got closer to her heart, the woman got her extra life but Lex knew this was her last chance. Chuckling the man knocked the mallet out of the short girls hand, watching the blade the girl caught the sword in her hand.

The older redhead froze as she looked her father dead in the eyes "I woke up that night to what I thought was thunder, I remember walking downstairs to the main living room." Her grip was tight on the blade, the older redhead was paralyzed as she talked. "I looked into seeing you hovering over her, her limbs where ripped off.

Blood splattered across the floor and walls. She was beautiful...I can remember her looking at me. Pleading for me to hide, to run but I was frozen. I watch you blow her brains out, because the first shot wasn't good enough. The door fell open from me leaning on it, I landed in front of you. You did a good number on me pops, you thought that be enough but I didn't die."

The redhead spit at him "You left that night leaving me and my mother for dead in our own pool of blood, I had to watch my mother take her last breath. All I could smell was blood and rotting warm meat. I was helpless...I couldn't save her. Sky came looking for me, she was the first to find us. She found me laying on my mothers body with my head cracked open. That was the night they promised to never to leave me. I was 5 years old...5 years old Father."

Her blood was running down the blade "I lost my memory for the longest time because of you...but here I am pops and this time I'm taking you with me. I lost Sky but I won't lose Kris over your stupidity."

Lex slid her hand up the blade as the woman grunted she held on tight as the redhead hit him in the head with the end of the sword. As the man fell backwards as she kicked him off of her, using the hilt of the sword as a cane as she limped to the gun.

Pressing the barrel to his forehead eyes locked on his she growled "I think it's only fair, don't you think pops?" Red found pitch black as she pulled the tiger, they both fell down to the floor. The redhead grunted as she looked over to her father, he watched his daughter one last time before closing his eyes.

_I win.._


	16. Fire and Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure how to end this, but hopefully you'll enjoy. Its a little shorter but that's as far as my thoughts will take me. 
> 
> I will be putting up side story's if anyone's interested in reading them.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and giving me kudos.
> 
> ~Red

_Lillie..._

_My sweet Lillie.._

_If I could see you once more, I promise I'd never leave your side again. I love you so much._

_My alpha._

_My wife._

_My heart._

The redhead could see Lille the woods, the light from the moon on her pale skin, she's was so beautiful. The words echo in her mind. "Hello Red." The younger girl's breath hitched as images of Lille's lips came into her mind.

The way her alpha smiled, laughed, how the dark hair girl would sequent her eyes when mad, how the older girl would use Lex's body as a shield from the world when she cried, the way Lille would tremble when the redhead played with her tattoo. Only Lex could keep her wife calm, all the kisses, giggles, and moans.

Everything flooded her.

Only Lille could get to her mate when Lex was mad. Lille would wrap her arms around the angry fireball and everything would fade away leaving just the dark hair girl. 

The wind brushed through the woman's hair as a tear rolled down her cheek as all the memories filled her up. She found her prince charming but did the redhead deserve her wife after everything she put Lille through. The small girl believed the older woman deserved better than someone like her, someone who would of never left her side.

Was it too late to rewrite their story, to go back and tell Kris no. Sky wouldn't be dead but then again Mika would of died, her father would still be alive, the redhead would still be hunted putting her alpha in danger. Fate went the way it was supposed to but now Lex just wanted to be with Lille. To pick up where they left off, to make love all day, watch fireflies, to talk till the small girl fell asleep in her alphas arm, watch as the dark hair girl try to make her laugh when the younger woman was mad. Imagines of Ada, Sky, Kris, and Alix flashed in her mind as she smiled weakly. They all were locked away in the girl's heart safe and sound, the rain started to fall as Lex realized the sun was setting.

The short girl looked up to see lightning. The woman chuckled a little for she was no longer scared of loud noises, the redhead shut her eyes tight as Lille flashed across her mind.

\---

Lex was outside of the den watching the fire eat away at the wood slowly, the torch dropped out of a small hand as she watched her nightmares finally be put to rest. A gentle hand rested on the small woman's shoulder "You are free Rose." The small woman looked up to her warrior "Yeah..I guess I am."

The younger girl turned around to find two pairs of eyes on her, Kris spoke up as she held a sleepy Mika on her back. "I wish this wasn't goodbye.." Lex smiled limping over to the curly hair woman cupping her cheeks gently "This isn't goodbye Krissy, we will see each other again."

The redhead looked to the black waves resting against the older redheads back "Keep her safe, Ada will get you to your destination. Right now Mika needs you, I will alway be here." The taller redhead nodded closing her eyes tightly "I promise Krissy, this isn't goodbye forever." Ada moved to Lex side once more "We need to get moving while we still have the sun." Lex sighed realizing she had to say goodbye, the one thing she was horrible at.

On que strong arms pulled the small girl in "I will come back as soon as I can Rose, Lillie is waiting for you at the house. She was not sure of what state we would find you so I told her to wait." Ada breathed her queen in once more before kissing her forehead, "Ti amo tanto amore mio." The silver hair woman started to move back as small hands grabbed onto her, yanking the woman back whispering against her lips quietly "Torna da me il mio guerriero, io aspettare per sempre. Ti amo con tutto il mio."

Soft lips kissed Ada's, crystal blue meet soft silver. "Rose.." The redhead shook her head stopping the older girl "Just promise." The alpha smiled gently catching one more kiss. "I promise mio." Kris's moved to the spot Ada was just in once the older Alpha took the sleeping girl. "I will never forget you Lexie, you are a part of me...now and forever. Just promise you'll take good care of yourself until we meet again, I won't be around to catch you." Lex giggled "Are you calling me a cults Kris?" The older redhead grin "Yes, I am...and I won't be there to feel you up."

The small redhead busted out laughing "I will miss you Krissy." It became silent as crystal blue meet light blue "I love you Queenie." A small hand gently rested on the older girl's cheek before kissing the curly hair girl gently "I love you the most Krissy, now go before I change my mind.." The cocky woman winked "And that be a bad thing? Just means you can't get enough of me." Lex smacked Kris in the arm "Krissy!" The woman laughed putting her hands up in defeat "Okay..okay. I'm going see ya cutie."

Lex watched as Ada and Kris started to make their way into the woods, they were taking Mika to her family out in Southern Europe. "Be safe..." The small girl whispered as she waited until she could no longer see them.

\---

Lex dashed off into the woods with only Lille on her mind, the taller girl was on the porch looking down at the grass. The redhead's body ached from running "LILLIE!" The dark hair girls head snapped up as the woman stood watching her mate run to her, Lille jumped off the porch running to her wife. "LEXIS!"

Lex smiled as she jumped into her alphas arms, the dark hair girl held the redhead up as the small woman kissed the older girl deeply taking in each breath Lille gave her. Slim fingers dove into the thickness of Lilies black hair, the redhead didn't want to let go ever again.

The younger girl kissed her alpha so deep she forgot how to breathe. Lille whimpered as the small girl would pulled away a little, the taller girl would follow pulling her back in breathing sharply through her nose.

The rain fell hard against the women's skin but they didn't feel a drop as Lille sucked on her mate's tongue sending shivers down the other girls spine pulling out a deep moan. Lex breathed her alpha in as the woman molded perfectly to the warmth that draped around her. There was a fire burning deep in the girls stomach, it kept her warm as small hands ran over soft skin.

The dark hair girl was her gasoline, every touch, every kiss made her burn more. The way the alpha made her burn was like no other, this was her soulmate, the other part of her whole. Lille pulled away as Lex traced after pulling the woman back in wanting to taste her mate just a little bit more. Slowly the redhead let go as Lille rested her forehead against hers.

Lex started crying feeling the pain in her heart "I can't breathe without you Lille, I'm so sorry. If I ever try to leave again, please stop me. Don't let me leave without you never again." Lille smiled softly pulling the redhead back in as she gently wiped away the tears, the dark hair girl could taste them in the kiss.

It tasted sweet against Lille's lips as she held onto her wife tighter, she pulled away a little as she whispered "I promise Red. I can't live without my heart."

Lex looked deep into Lilles eyes they were gentle and full of love, all that mattered to the woman now was to keep that look in her alpha's eyes. To prove to her wife how much she truly loved her and wanted her, Lex whispered watching her mate "How did I get so lucky?"

The woman holding her grin as the dark hair girl smiled nuzzling the redhead's nose "I'm the lucky one Red, always have been always will be." The younger girl smiled warmly watching Lille, the alpha looked up to the sky then looked back at the small redhead. "Let's get you inside love."

\---

Now that the alpha had her mate back she refused to leave the woman's side, which made the small girl very happy. Lille waited patiently on the bed as the redhead headed off to the shower, the older girl wasn't sure what to do with herself while Lex gone.

The bedroom was filled once more with the smell of lavender, sweet lavender, but what made the woman's jaw drop was the small figure walking out of a steam filled bathroom.

The redheads towel hung loosely against her small frame, water dripping slowly down exposed skin. Lille bit back a growl as her wife stalked slowly over to the side of the bed, as if a magnet was pulling the to women together the taller girl slowly stood up watching the redhead through half lidded eyes.

Hungry eyes raked over the small woman, Lille hasn't felt the girls touch since she left. The alpha could feel everything her mate did, pleasure, pain, sadness, happiness but to feel the woman's flesh under hers, to hear Lex gasp, beg, moan under strong fingers, her strong fingers was something the alpha craved watching the woman that burned her down and rebuild her slowly with every kiss and touch filled with pure fire and raw love.

The dark hair girls hands ached to touch the redhead that called to every part of Lille, to bite, to calm, just to bite again. Lille's wolf wanted her mate, wanted her right now. Soft hands slowly reached up, crystal blue found blazing purple "Yours" the older girl growled softly at the contact of her wife "I am yours Lil."

The redhead leaned up as her towel slid down to the ground with a plop "Take me..." The girl purred "My alpha."

Lex whispered against the other girl's lips. A deep groan left the small woman's lips as two strong hands gripped her hips, pressing flesh against hot flesh. "Mine" a husky growl was the only warning the girl had before feverish lips claimed her, strong arms lifting Lex into the air. The dark hair girl moved back to the silk sheets behind her, the alphas soul felt like lava as small hands held on tight to her skin.

Feeling of the girls flesh against hers made her soul burn with pure desire, this was her mate the one girl that could drive her mad or make her fall to her knees in one touch.

"Lil.." The redhead gasp when her wife let go of her lips panting against the small frame under her. The look in the woman's eyes made the girl heart pick up "Lexis we do things in life we may not be proud of, but in the end you're what I need and what I want. You are the air that I breathe, I don't care what happened while you where away all I want to know is am I still yours?"

The redheads heart broke at her alphas words, two small hands cupped the dark hair girls cheeks as crystal burned into searching purple. The words came out like thunder hitting the alphas core "Mine" Lille whimpered pressing her lips against Lex's once more as she whispered "Yours."

The woman in her arms pulled her in closer, hands pressing her hips into the girls as quivering lips found her ear "You are what I need and want. My alpha..my wife..my sweet Lille." The redhead pulled back before crashing her lips back into the alphas breathing in the smell of midnight air, this was where she belonged in these strong yet gentle arms. Lex needed to drown in her mate, she needed to be closer as slim fingers made quick work of her wife's clothes. A light moan left her lips as her fingers ghost over the taller girls skin, she was so beautiful, every freckle, every beauty mark, every dimple was in the same spots Lex last saw them.

Every curve, every scar, every inch of beautiful pale skin "Your so beautiful Lille, god your so beautiful." The older girl cheeks became flushed as she let her fingers wonder over Lex's skin remembering everything about the girl she missed, how when her fingers ran over the redheads hip the girl would shiver, or how when she breathed close to the girls ear the woman would whimper or the spot on her back in the middle that when Lille pressed on it her wife would moan.

The look in the women's eyes where full of hope, of a new beginning with each other. Tonight they will wash away the past and look to the future, gentle fingers traced the redheads face "I love you Lexis, I love you so fucking much." Lex grinned a little it was rare to hear Lille swear, it's usually out of passion or anger "I love you too Lilith. So fucking much." The taller girl smiled into the kiss as the small girl caught her lips, this time neither one pulled away they pulled the other closer.

\---

The days turned to weeks slowly to months to years, the women picked up where they left off, making love all day and watching fireflys at night. Only difference is they truly knew each other now, they've pushed limits, pushed trust, pushed to see how far love really could go and in the end it made them stronger. Lex no longer had nightmares of the den or of her father and Lille felt like for the first time since the beginning it was just them. Just two souls in love. No more fights, no more deaths, just her and her little red riding hood.

_At the end of each day I am thankful for what I've been given, she is my armer that keeps me strong, she is a toronto spinning out of control and I'm just an old abandoned house waiting for her to tare me apart but she never dose, her touch is gentle but her tounge is wicked, she is fire, I am her gasoline and I'll make her shine so bright. I'm in love with death, I am in love, I am in love with a redhead that means the world to me._

_I wouldn't change a thing.._

The older girl smiled as she watch Lex running ahead of her through the woods. No matter where the girl went, Lille would follow.


	17. Authors Note

I just wanted to say thank you once more for taking time to read my story as well as for the kudos!

I started writing a few side story's (for this story) as well as found some old fandoms I was playing around with before joining. I think I'll post a few and see how they go...

Most are Carmilla.

(Of course, right? lol) 

So I'll see you hopefully soon!

~Red


	18. Thank you!

Just want to say thank you for all the hits. I hope your enjoying it!

Woo over 1000 hits. Dorky maybe but it's exciting since it was my first story posted on here. Hopefully I can bring just as much joy into all the other writings I plan on sharing!

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

~Red


End file.
